


Bound

by ClasseySpanks



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fun with Tropes, Immediately post final episode, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 53,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClasseySpanks/pseuds/ClasseySpanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Defeating the witch looks bleak until DG's friends present a plan that could keep her alive long enough save the O.Z. However, the cost is high and not hers to bear alone. Technically Omegaverse but on the mild side.</p><p>Note, rating changed to Mature</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Oh... this can't be good._

DG glanced quickly at each of her companions taking in the hunch of their shoulders and fidgeting hands. Her eyes lingered briefly on Cain who sat the farthest away staring determinedly at a patch of earth at his feet. The campfire crackled and snapped in between them, casting deep shadows over all of their faces.

"What? What is it you want to tell me?" she asked, her voice betraying the slight panic she was starting to feel.

Glitch cleared his throat, eyes darting quickly to the other men, as if silently pleading for help.

"Well... DG... there's something you should know about our world... your world... not that you have to... or anyone has to... has to... has to... has to..."

Cain reached over and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"It only fair you know all options," said Raw while Glitch shook his head to clear it.

"Options about what?" asked DG, her face screwed up in complete confusion.

"About your safety," spoke up Glitch again, his thoughts now straightened out, "We debated even telling you but after the tomb, we figure it is only fair that you make an informed decision. "

They fell silent again, each shifting in their seat, casting unsure looks at one another. Cain had yet to look at her and Glitch appeared as if he'd rather die than continue this conversation.

"Okay..." she replied, nodding at her friend encouragingly.

"You are the key to all this, Doll. You're the only one who can stop Azkadellia... but to do that, you need to stay alive. There is a way to protect you... but it will require great sacrifice."

"What kind of sacrifice? Money? My voice? A goat? What?"

"Your future happiness," Cain answered gently across the blazing embers, his eyes finally meeting hers. His expression was one of sympathy, despite his obvious discomfort. "Go on tell her all of it," he said, his eyes moving to Glitch and he inclined his head toward the princess.

"Magic is highly prized in our realm and takes many forms. Some are like Raw's people and can feel people's emotions, sense their thoughts through touch. Others have less obvious utilization of it... a farmer who's crops are never blighted, an artist with unparalleled skill, just to name some examples. The one's who can control magic, not just use it as an expression of themselves, are the most rare and prized."

"You mean like me."

"Yes," he paused to take a deep breath, "A magical child can result from any union, even between non magical people, but it is nearly guaranteed when it is between an Alpha and an Omega."

DG's eyebrow shot up in question. "What are those?" she asked, not missing the agitated way Cain rubbed at his face.

"Alphas, betas, rhos, and omegas make up our society. We are born into them. Alphas are very magical, typically with unique talent. Betas have some magic, and Rhos have none at all. Alphas are uncommon but not rare. Betas are common enough and Rhos make up the majority of society."

"And the Omegas?"

"Exceedingly rare. They are usually the most powerful of all magical beings. A union between an Alpha and an Omega almost universally results in a powerful mage. This, DG, is how the Gale line formed. The Original Slipper was the last Omega to appear. The last until you."

DG's heart hammered mercilessly in her chest, something terrified starting to seed there.

"What does that have to do with my safety?"

"Wh-well," stuttered Glitch, "Omegas, though powerful, are often very vulnerable and have been targeted for the purpose of breeding mages. Some have been kidnapped, drugged, kept prisoner... you can imagine the horrible things... all for this purpose," he trailed off, shuddering as a look of pure distaste marred his features. "But there is a spell of protection that can be done between an Alpha and an Omega that binds them. No physical harm can come to either party after the binding. Anyone raising their hand to a bound person with the intent to harm will be repelled as will any instrument they intend to do the harm with. And the binding can only be done with each sides consent, it cannot be forced upon someone."

"I'm sensing a 'but' here..."

Glitch sighed, "But the binding is for life. And though no one may touch you to harm you, it also prevents any... physical intimacy... with anyone other than the bound partner."

DG stood abruptly wrapping her arms tightly around herself, her face burning. She took a few deep breaths, trying to push away the feeling that her chest was going to collapse in on itself.

"You...All of you want me to shackle myself _for life_ to someone because if I die the whole OZ gets destroyed?"

"No!" exclaimed Glitch, "This is completely your decision. We just didn't think it was fair to not let you know it was an option."

"How is it an option, Glitch? I don't even know an Alpha, let alone trust one enough to do this with."

She watched as Glitch's face paled even further, his mouth moving without sound as if trying to find the words.

"DG knows Alpha. DG trusts Alpha," said Raw softly, meeting her eyes before turning towards Cain.

DG followed his line of sight, her eyes widening as the implications hit her. The Tin Man looked back at her steadily, his face expressionless.

"But... but... you're not magical."

"That's actually not true, Doll. Magic takes many forms, remember?" said Glitch, finding his voice again. "Cain's magic is extraordinary resilience. While most people die within months, he managed to survive ten annuals in a Suit with his sanity, arguably, intact. He fell hundreds of feet out of the tower into an ice covered lake after being shot and was able to crawl out on his own. He was fine after just a few hours rest. Not to mention countless encounters with Longcoats and criminals even before that."

"It's why I ran the Mystic Man's protective detail, it's why I took the front line missions in the resistance, and it's why Azkadellia chose the suit as a punishment," replied Cain, rising to his feet. She stared at him, her mind trying desperately to comprehend what making this...pact... would mean for her. It felt horrible, violating even, to be backed into such a bargain but...still... she couldn't suppress the thrill that passed through her as she looked at the Tin Man. How could she be simultaneously repulsed and excited by the same idea?

_You know why..._

"You would be willing to do this?" she asked, her eyes flicking to the wedding band still on his hand. Observant as he was, Cain didn't miss it, and his lips thinned in a grim line.

"Let's take a walk, kid," was his only reply and he jerked his head to the trail behind him before turning away. After a second's hesitation she started after him, just catching up as he stepped into the moonlight away from the fire. They walked silently until they came to the pond they had passed on the way in and Cain sat on a cut tree stump, awaiting her questions.

"You want to do this? Be locked to each other forever?"

"Want and willing are two different things, Princess."

"Just answer me, Cain. Honestly. Please."

The Tin Man sighed, "No, I don't want this. But if it'll keep you safe, if it means you can defeat the witch and save the OZ, I'm willing to do it."

"How long have you considered this plan?"

"Since we saw the Mystic Man and I knew who you really were."

"That I was an Omega?"

"No, that you were the Princess. I knew you were an Omega before that."

Her eyebrows furrowed together, "How did you know I was an Omega if you've never seen one before?"

Even in the moonlight she could see his expression darken.

"Alphas know," was all he replied.

DG swallowed thickly, instinctively taking a step back from him and he looked away from her.

"So you think I should do this, then?"

"That is up to you, DG."

DG growled in frustration. "This involves the both of us! For the rest of our lives! The least you can do is give me a little input, Cain, like you actually thought about it and give a damn."

She watched as his jaw flexed, "I have thought about it and all of the consequences-"

"Such as?" she interrupted.

"For starters, you will likely be Queen when this is all said and done and have to produce an heir. A blood heir."

_Whoa, he's coming out the gate swinging. Fine, it was bound to come up anyway._

"So you... you wouldn't want to... do that with me?"

If the whole topic hadn't been so mortifying, she would have laughed at the expressions that rapidly flew across his face.

"It's not...DG, this...I-" he stumbled over his words, a flush on his neck obvious even in this light.

"Want and willing are two different things, right?" she replied, unable to to mask the hurt in her voice as she looked down at her shoes. She heard a rustle of movement and felt two hands gently grab her arms.

"DG," he sighed, "I honestly can't wrap my head around all this yet. In the past few days I've gone from thinking my family was dead to thinking they were alive, and then only finding Jeb. I don't know how this will all shake out if we go forward with it, I just don't. I haven't thought of myself having a future in such a long time it doesn't seem like a sacrifice to give it away. So you've got to ask yourself DG, if the worst happens and you are miserable, grow to resent me, and are alone for the rest of your life, is it worth it? Is saving the OZ worth that to you?"

She looked up at him then, surprised by the fierceness tempered with concern she saw in his features. The nearness of him made her heart beat erratically and she could barely concentrate for the small soothing motion he was unconsciously making with his thumb against her arm.

"What if," she asked in a whisper, "What if we were happy?"

His eyebrows shot up briefly before his expression softened and his eyes flicked over her features. They rested briefly on her lips before moving back up her face.

"I can't promise that, darlin', but I would try my best."

He stepped back from her then and withdrew a vial from his coat to press it into her palm along with a small knife.

"It's my blood," he answered her questioning look, his hand still over hers, "Glitch pilfered some items at the Witch's prison to be able to take it. You don't have to decide now but if the answer is yes, you'll need to mix it with your own. A small cut to the palm, just a couple inches, should be enough."

He pulled away, his fingers sliding along the length of hers before turning back towards camp, leaving her in the moonlight, his blood and knife in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll take first watch," the Tin Man barked as he broke through the tree line. He positioned himself against a trunk, facing away from his companions to avoid their curious looks. He didn't want to talk about it, unable to even straighten out the thoughts in his own head. Besides, there were some things best left to wrestle and wrangle with alone.

He was attracted to her, try as he might to deny it, but how much of it was him or their physiology, he couldn't say. He knew what she was upon their first meeting. Her draw was powerful, a siren's call to pull him near and he was surprised she hadn't caused more disruption in their travels. They had to have crossed another Alpha... his kind weren't that rare. He blamed the lack of notice in Central City on the vapors frazzling the magical sense and the relatively little time they spent in the realm of the unwanted likely kept them away from the others.

But even then, it didn't explain how he could feel her a mile away and all she had received were a few double takes and some leering looks. It could be his heightened senses, he considered. The magic that gave him the ability to track criminals with pinpoint accuracy might also be the cause of his frustrating, albeit pleasant, distraction.

Her reaction to their revelation about a potential Alpha/Omega binding wasn't exactly what he had anticipated. Shock, yes. Anger, yes. But never had he expected...hope. Those impossibly huge blue eyes looking at him, her face open and vulnerable. Was it possible? Could she be happy with him? He felt his heart constrict in his chest and his mind involuntarily drew up a picture of them settled together, her legs resting over his as she read a book, the very picture of domestic bliss. He snapped a branch he held in his hand with his thumb. This felt dangerous. No part of him should want this. No part of this should appeal to him. He was a man well versed in loneliness, both starved for and hating the touch of others. That, he told himself, combined with Alpha/Omega compatibility had to be the reason behind this heaviness in his chest that felt suspiciously like longing.

He grit his teeth together. It was up to her now anyway. He'd already made his decision.

* * *

DG stumbled toward the stump previously occupied by Cain, her eyes focused on the items in her palm as she sat heavily upon it. She felt overwhelmed, the answer to all her fears contained within her hand. One little cut and their victory was all but assured. The OZ would be safe, order restored, and she, as well as Cain, would be able to live. To choose anything else would be selfish, right? Not to mention she would be protected from anyone who wish to abuse her as an Omega.

But to complete the binding...

The only man she could ever be with for the rest of her life would be Cain, a man she's only known for a week and who has really only been pleasant for about half that time. Would she even be allowed to marry him? She hadn't thought to ask Glitch about royal courting customs in the OZ.

And Cain was right. As Queen she would have to produce an heir. Even if she had to marry another due to Cain being a commoner, he would still have to father her children. Would he be allowed to even act as their dad, or would he have to watch from the sidelines?

DG's hand spasmed shut and she clutched the knife and vial to her chest.

Could she really make this decision? To force him into that... she knows he considered the price worth it but Cain wasn't a man who took the term 'family' lightly. She couldn't imagine him being even remotely okay with a situation that left his children to be raised by another.

And of course to make children, sex would be involved. DG closed her eyes against her internal embarrassment... she'd have to tell him she had never done it before. She silently cursed her robo-parent's due diligence. They always kept close tabs on her, showing up to drag her away from parties and dates before opportunities could arise. It just now occurred to DG that they probably had some kind of magical virgin alarm that triggered anytime she was considering it.

She sighed and tried to imagine what it would be like to have Cain pressed against her but she couldn't settle on his expression. Would he look at her softly like earlier or stare disinterestedly at a spot next to her head until he was finished? Or even worse, just close his eyes and imagine another in her place? Her heart clenched in pain at the last two scenarios. Whatever intimacy she did manage to cultivate with Cain would be all she'd ever know... falling in love would be a pointless and painful endeavor... well, that was, unless...she fell in love with Cain.

The foundation for love, on her side at least, was there. She trusted him and considered him a friend, despite their short time together. And as far as attraction went, more than once she had to subtly brace herself against something when he gave her his undivided attention, those blue eye boring into her from under the brim of his fedora...

 _No_ , she thought and shook her head to clear it. She could not hinge this decision on the possibility she and Cain fell in love. He was still in love with his wife even after eight annuals of thinking she was dead. DG snorted in frustration. Instead she had to look at this with only the facts laid bare before her. If she agreed to be bound she could never fall in love with anyone besides him; they would have to have sex, no matter how awkward it was, to produce at least one female child; since a child would be involved and Cain being Cain, he would never walk away; she could grow to hate him; he could grow to hate her; and she could spend most of her life alone and lonely.

If she doesn't accept it, and she fails, everything and everyone she loves in the OZ will perish, crushed underneath the witch's heel.

DG withdrew the knife and held it over her palm, her hand trembling.

But she is strong. She is a Gale. Maybe she can do this without the protection. She's made it this far right? And she could always change her mind if things did not seem to be going their way.

Before she had time to reconsider, she shoved the vial of Cain's blood into the inner pocket of her coat and slid the knife into the back of her jeans.

For now, she would try to go it on her own.


	3. Chapter 3

They did not speak of it again, at least not directly. At their last rally before the assault on the Black Castle, he mentioned it in a round-about way when he asked her to do what she could to save herself. The fear in her throat nearly choked her response and he pulled her into his arms, a last gesture of comfort and a last good bye. She watched his back as he walked away, her emotions in far too much turmoil to name.

* * *

Cain stumbled back, the force of the blow knocking him to the ground and his unharmed hand pressed to the wound in his shoulder to staunch the flow of blood. The Long coat stepped over him, leveling the gun to his head and rocked back on the trigger. He had survived a great many injuries, some that would have been fatal to others but even Cain didn't think he'd live through a bullet in the skull. He stared down the barrel, refusing to flinch as the gun went off. He'd be damned if he'd ever let them see his fear.

* * *

DG hauled herself back over the balcony and collapsed in a heap against the railing, her entire body trembling. She was going to fail everyone... her friends, her parents, and most painfully of all, her sister who would now never be free of the witch. Closing her eyes against the pain, she curled up deeper around herself, trying to shut out the green glow and victorious shouts of the witch.

She unfolded when a sharp object dug into her side and she practically ripped open her pocket to get it out. How could she have forgotten...

_The vial._

Hope bloomed in her chest and she reached for her knife only to find it gone, likely lost in her tumble over the railing. The sky was nearly pitch black now and she rose on her knees, resting the top of the vial on the railing ledge before bringing her hand down to break it off. The upper end of the glass tube shattered, but the rest remained mercifully intact. DG used the jagged edges to gouge her palm and Cain's blood poured into the open wound. Her sharp cry drew the witch's attention and DG covered her face with her hands to block the incoming blow.

* * *

Cain watched in shock as the bullet aimed at his head dropped harmlessly to the ground at his feet. The Longcoat looked at his own gun dumbfounded and fired off three more shots in rapid succession. The bullets pinged as they struck the floor and rolled away from him. A wicked smirk broke across Cain's face as he rose to his feet to stare down his would-be murderer. The sound of his fist cracking the man's jaw was among the most satisfying he could recall in a great while.

* * *

The green fire ball dissipated in front of DG, the heat barely strong enough to blow back her hair, let alone injure her.

_It worked. Oh my god it worked._

The Witch howled in frustration, cursing her name.

"No matter! You're too late and you'll never see your sister again!"

Her confidence renewed, DG brought herself firmly to her feet, hand out stretched.

"My sister!" she began her plea...

* * *

Cain winced as Raw healed his arm, the searing pain of weeks of healing being forced into a few seconds sent lighting bolts of shock into his fingers. After a moment, he nodded at the Viewer, indicating enough had been done to allow him to be of some use to others again.

"It's still dark," he commented to Glitch.

"It may take awhile. We should go find DG while we wait," Glitch replied, holding out his hand. Cain's brain stuttered briefly as he absently let Ambrose pull him up. The hand fell lifelessly to his side as they a started for the great room.

_Ozma she did it. She actually did it..._

"We're bound," he announced flatly and his companions stopped to whirl on him, identical expressions of shock on their faces. Glitch smacked himself roughly across the cheek.

"Could you repeat that Cain? I think I was glitching."

The Tin Man sighed and shook his head, "You weren't. We're bound. She must have done it right after the first shot. The others stopped dead in front of my face before falling to the ground."

The Viewer and Glitch exchanged stunned looks, "She's always had impeccable timing. Um... I don't know what else to say Cain."

"For now, say nothing. Keep this to yourselves. This is going to stir up a heap of trouble."

They nodded solemnly and parted for him to take the lead. The Tin Man stalked down the hall, occasionally rolling his still stinging shoulder. He tamped down the uncharacteristic nerves he felt at the thought of seeing her. He hadn't felt this anxious about seeing a woman since his wedding...

The thought stopped him cold and he stood frozen in the hallway.

_She's my wife._

He blinked a few times, giving his mind time to formulate arguments against this realization but none came. He had made his declaration of commitment when he handed her his blood. His mind at the time had considered it a strategic act of war, necessary and essential to their victory. The afterward, though he had tried to make himself consider it, was a far off hypothetical in which he was convinced he could do his duty.

But now, before he would lay eyes on her, the weight of it settled on him. He was still convinced it was the right action, he'd be dead otherwise and very likely she as well. But everything to come after... the depth of his responsibility to her...it was staggering.

_You are a goddamned fool, Wyatt._


	4. Chapter 4

DG pulled a small decorative cloth off a table, wadding it up in her cut fist with a wince. She jumped as the door to the room clicked open, her three friends looking for the world like they didn't want to intrude. She smiled welcomingly, her arms beckoning them to her while steadfastly not looking at Cain. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him move to a far point of the room and rummage around some cabinets as she hugged Raw.

"DG," she heard her mother call and turned to see Lavender standing on the balcony, hand outstretched towards her and DG moved to join them. Keeping her hand hidden at her side, they watched the dual sunrises over the horizon until they were high in the sky, flooding the dark tower with light. DG glanced over the railing to see the rebels round up the long coats below. Her mother followed her line of sight before pushing away from the railing.

"DG, remain with your sister. Your father and I must go below. Raw, please join us. I think it likely you will be needed."

She nodded at her mother before following her sister into the room. Az swayed a little on her feet and settled heavily in a nearby chair, her face pale. DG looked concerned but was waved off with a small smile.

"I'm fine DG….better than I've been in years. Just exhausted."

She smiled back and squeezed Azkadellia's hand gently. She was startled by a touch at her elbow as Cain wrapped his fingers around her wounded arm. The contact made her arm tingle and she could tell her cheeks were flushing as they made eye contact. If he felt anything, he gave no indication, instead just jerked his head to tell her to follow him.

"I'll just be over here," she told her sister and followed Cain to a well lit area across the room.

"Need to take a look at that hand, Princess," he stated plainly, gesturing to one of the empty chairs. She sat feeling suddenly shy, and not really knowing what to say. She studied him as he knelt on one leg and took her hand, gently pulling the bloodied cloth away. He was bruised, black and blue blooming on his cheek.

_His eyes are ethereal... and it should be illegal to have that jaw line. What's the age difference between us? Fourteen years? But Glitch said the suit changes that so who knows...Except for the slightly receding hairline, he still looks awfully young..._

His eyebrows drew together sternly as he eyed the jagged lines of her ruined palm and she looked away quickly to prevent from being caught.

"What happened to the knife?"

"Fell out my pocket."

"When?"

"When I was trying to not lose my grip on the railing and plummet to my death."

His stoic face revealed nothing as he just stared at her for a few heartbeats.

"And that's why you did it," he said quietly.

She nodded, "I'm sorry, Cain, I didn't know what else to do-"

"You saved my life," he interrupted, still holding her hand as he pulled out a small medical kit and clear concoction from his inner pocket. He withdrew some tweezers from the kit, and started on removing a sliver of glass from her wound. DG winced and he looked up briefly to give her an apologetic grimace and went back to pulling out shards.

"Had a gun on me when you did it," he said nodding his chin toward the blood stained hole in his duster. "I'd have three more in my head if it weren't for you. Brace yourself, Princess. This is going to burn."

He poured the contents of the bottle over her hand. Fire shot up her arm as she let out an involuntary whimper of pain and doubled over. A warm weight settled on her cheek as tears threatened to seep through her closed lids.

"Just breathe, DG. It'll pass. We have to keep infection from setting in until Raw can get back to you."

She nodded against his palm, breathing deeply through pursed lips until the burning dulled.

"Cain... what are we going to do?"

He had started to wrap her hand with gauze, glancing up only briefly as she spoke. She might have imagined it but it seemed he was having a difficult time looking at her.

"That is one hell of a loaded question, kid," he paused to sigh, "and the truth is, I don't know yet. But I think we should keep this to ourselves for now. And while this week has been a crash course on each other's personalities, I don't really know you and you don't know me... hell, I don't even know me anymore."

The last part came out muttered and he tucked in the tail end of the gauze to secure it.

"I think we should take time and figure out what WE want before others start giving us their opinions."

He held her damaged hand briefly before setting it back in her lap.

"What about Glitch and Raw?"

"They already know. They were with me when it happened but they'll keep it to themselves. Sound like a plan to you?"

She nodded and he gave her a small, tight smile before helping her to her feet and they started back towards the others. She noticed he seemed to be flexing the fingers on his right hand, occasionally giving it a little shake.

"Glitch... stay here with the princesses. I'm going to find my son, see if we can organize a sweep of the castle, and secure this place down. Don't let anyone in that's not me, Jeb, or the Queen and Consort."

Cain reloaded his weapon before leaving the room without a backwards look. DG leaned against a tall pillar as Glitch came to stand by her side.

"If anyone gets in here that's not supposed to, protect Az. I'll be fine."

"Yea, from what I hear, no one can ever hurt you again," he said gently, a sad smile on his face.

"Except for Cain."

Glitch looked a little startled, like the thought had not occurred to him before.

"He's a little screwed up, doll, but he would never... Raw said he's a good man. I believe him."

DG let out a strangled laugh, "I'm not afraid of Cain, Glitch. At least not like you think I am."

She reached out with her good hand and patted his shoulder before returning to the balcony, unable to help herself from searching for a familiar fedora in the chaos below.


	5. Chapter 5

Cain peeled off his duster and tossed it on a chair in his makeshift quarters, taking in his surroundings. It was fairly ornate, the previous owner being one of Azkadellia's higher ranking lieutenants. Jeb and he agreed that only a select few should be housed near the royal family, many not being trusted yet to not harm Azkadellia. The possession of the Princess was a hard sell met with barely contained skepticism by many of the rebels.

He rolled his shoulder experimentally, wincing as the newly healed muscled pulled uncomfortably. The skin was still open, having cut short his healing session to the bare minimum to get moving again. He desperately needed a bath to get this week's worth of road grime and blood off his skin, and then bandage the wound himself. The healers were working nonstop with the casualties and had no such time for the minor injuries he was left with.

He gathered the clean clothes Jeb had found him and entered the bathroom, a bone weary fatigue taking over him as he filled the tub with blistering hot water. After a decade of complete stagnation, the twists and turns his life had taken in the past week were almost too much to absorb. He pushed those thoughts aside, instead focusing on his task at hand. He hissed against the pain of the hot water on his shoulder as he scrubbed the dried blood free. He attacked the blood under his nails, face setting in a grim line as he remembered using his hands to take out some Longcoats that came out of no where during the sweep of the castle. One man had gotten a hold of Jeb and Cain couldn't risk taking a shot without hurting his son so it became an all out brawl. It wasn't the last of such occurrence during their investigation.

_Like cockroaches... they all hide in the shadows._

He was grateful again for the protection DG now carried, otherwise he'd never left her with just Glitch as her guard. The headcase was effective but not exactly reliable when it came to defense. He examined his now clean hand, recalling what it felt like when he touched her, a slight, but pleasant burning heat... it was similar to the feeling he got in her presence, just amplified. And this time if he didn't mistake the flush of her cheeks when he touched her, she felt it too. He slid under the surface, allowing the rush of the water fill his senses, a distraction to drown out the echo of her question in his mind...

_Cain... what are we going to do?_

When he could not hold his breath any longer, he resurfaced, wiping the water from his face. Feeling somewhat human again, he got out, and dried off enough to throw on the spare slacks. He ran the towel over his head and made his way towards the first aid kit sitting bedside when he froze. He could feel her, the buzzing over his skin that told him she was drawing close. He had slid his arms into his shirt and just buttoned it halfway when she knocked. It was so soft and hesitant, he almost didn't hear it.

She stood on the other side, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, her arms wrapped tight around her middle and hair still damp from her own shower.

"Everything alright?" he asked, his eyes darting around the hall behind her.

"Yea, I just didn't see you after you left and I heard you all were attacked and I wanted to- _why haven't you had that thing fixed yet?!"_

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the sudden change of her tone. He followed her line of sight to his shoulder which was bleeding onto his clean shirt.

"Dammit," he muttered and pressed the towel in his hand against it.

"Cain, for real, why haven't you had that looked at yet?" she snapped, making an exasperated hand motion at his shoulder.

"Raw already did. He just didn't get a chance to finish and the healers have a whole slew of people more hurt then this to deal with. I"m fine."

She pursed her lips unhappily and stepped into his room, pushing him to the side to get a look at the back of his arm.

"You're bleeding from this side too. How were you planning on bandaging this with one arm?"

"I would have figured it out. "

She rolled her eyes and ignored him, looking around the room until she spotted his first aid kit on the table.

"You. There," she said firmly, pointing her finger to a backless bench at the foot of the bed. He hesitated, and let out a frustrated huff of air. It probably wasn't the best idea to have the royal heir in his room this late at night with him shirtless and her in night clothes, all the while her song hammered against his senses.

"Do I have to make it a royal decree?" she asked when he still hadn't moved.

"Fine," he ground out, giving her the most annoyed glare he could muster before moving to the bench. She retrieved the supplies from table and stood infront of him as he removed his shirt.

"It's already been cleaned. Just need to bandage it to stop the bleeding. Go around the chest then up around the arm in a figure eight to secure it. Make it tight," he instructed, gesturing with his good arm. She nodded and partially unfurled the roll of gauze before moving to pass it around his back for the first loop. He watched as she hesitated briefly, a bit of color rising in her cheeks, before deciding the only way to reach around him was to step into the V of his legs. Every time she made the loop, her body grazed his, raising the hair on his arms and making him take shallow breaths, averting his eyes to the side.

_Is it stronger since completing the bond? Or am I just not fighting it anymore?_

"I can't believe you've been walking around with an open wound in your shoulder," she muttered, color still high on her cheeks.

"I've survived worse."

"That's not as reassuring as you think it is."

He smirked, "Won't happen again. I promise."

"So it's true then? Nothing can hurt us now?"

"I'm sure there's something out there that can, but as far as I know, no."

"So..." she said, making another pass, "how do you know so much about this?"

"I don't know anymore than the average person. This happens so rarely, the details are less than clear. I think it likely we'll both learn a thing or two as this goes along."

"Well, you know more than me. Anything else? Any other perks or drawbacks? Invulnerability and forced monogamy not withstanding."

"There are stories of bonded pairs developing new abilities...being able to read each other's minds, finding each other across great distances... but like all magic, it's different for everyone. It changes depending on who it is working through."

"What about Dorothy?"

"She was able to enchant items. Created a pair of shoes that could take her to the Otherside at will. But that may have been something she could do before the bond."

"Who did she bond with?"

He looked up at her then, his face slightly concerned, "You don't know the story of your family? Even with your memories back?"

She shook her head slowly, "I left before I could really learn them I suppose."

He frowned. It felt strange knowing more about the Gale line than one of its own. "She married a woodsman named Nicholas who had accompanied her on her journey. He had been cursed to chop off parts of his limbs little by little with his axe. She bonded with him to save him. They used their protection and her magic for the greater good, traveling over the OZ and eradicating the evil that had taken over the land. No person's plight was too small and she was honored as the most generous and kind queen in ages."

DG tucked the end of the gauze under his arm.

"Did they love each other?" she asked quietly, her eyes remaining intensely focused on her task.

"Only they knew for certain but... it was believed they did."

She nodded and stepped away from him, moving to the table to leave the kit and retrieve his shirt. Cain breathed normally again.

"How's your hand?" he asked as he took the fabric from her, carefully putting it on over his bandage.

"Fine," she said, flexing her fingers, "Raw found me and finished it." She looked chagrined, as if feeling guilty for taking Raw away from the more seriously wounded.

"Your mother would have picked up on it so it bought us some time," he said, nodding his reassurance.

"Right...well..." she said, clasping her hands behind her back, her eyes casting about his room, "I should let you sleep. Goodnight."

His hand reached out, lightly catching her wrist as she tried to get by him. "What's really wrong?"

She winced, "You sure you didn't get the mind reading ability?"

Cain gave a half smile, "You're a book, kid. So out with it."

"I hate this place. We're standing in the epicenter of all things terrible and I'm expected to sleep. And I'm so used to being with people, I can't stand the silence. Everything is black and echoes in that room. I'm sorry, I know I sound ridiculous, I know nothing can hurt me now but.... I just wanted to see you. I knew it would make me feel better."

He noticed the faint circles around her eyes and the tense way she held herself.

"Take the bed. I'll take the sofa near the fire."

"Cain, I can't-"

"DG, I've spent the a last eight annuals either sleeping standing up or on the ground. The sofa will suit me fine. Besides my shift starts in six hours so I can't get too comfortable," he released her hand with a squeeze and made his way to the sofa, only catching a glimpse of her relieved smile as she curled under the covers.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. It just didn't want to flow. Probably needs a re-write later but hey, we'll move on for now.

_The edges of his vision were blurred as he walked aimlessly through the woods, his hands propelling him forward trunk to trunk. The humidity was suffocating, a translucent wall he slogged lamely through that clung to the nape of his neck. His body ached and sweat beaded on his forehead. He wiped at it, only marginally surprised when his sleeve came away red with blood. The woods were quiet and dark with only the occasional snap of a twig and the sound of his own breathing for company. He finally broke through some underbrush, stopping short. In the center of the clearing with thick vines bound around it, stood a tin suit. A tight band wound around his chest as he stared at it, his breathing quickening as he felt suffocated. A sudden loud booming made him jump, jarring his bad leg and he stumbled forward, his hands reaching for the vines to pull them away. But they were thick and banded so tightly he could not even slip his fingers around it. He reached for his knife and not finding it, looked into the murky glass to try to reassure the occupant that he would find a way. He stumbled backward as wide blue eyes glared accusingly at him and the woman trapped inside beat her fist against the door._

_"You!" DG screamed._

Cain sat up, his gun already in his hand, eyes searching for the threat that made his heart pound heavily in his chest. He was met with only the warm glow of the dying fire and the soft breathing of DG asleep in his borrowed bed. He swung his feet off the sofa and ran his hands over his face, wiping at the slight sheen of perspiration.

 _What the hell was that.._. he thought, using his breathing to slow his heart rate. He tried running the dream though his mind again but it was already slipping through his grasp. A glance at the window revealed an indigo glow over the mountains indicating the suns were not far behind. His shift would start soon. He sighed, envisioning the heavy day ahead. He stood and stretched, tucking in his shirt before looking for his shoes. He spotted them near the bed and padded over, pausing as he picked them up to glance at the princess.

She lay on her side, clutching his pillow to her chest, dark curls fanned out about her head. He knew he should wake her. It would not do for her to be found out of her bed and most certainly she should not be found in his; but her breathing was deep and her grip lax and he couldn't bring himself to rouse her. It was likely the first true rest she'd had in weeks, and so he just left. He made sure to lock the door behind him, pushing away any swirling thoughts about raven locks upon dark blue linen.

 _You got a job to do_.

He saw Jeb down in the makeshift mess hall and grabbed a coffee before joining him. He grimaced at the bitterness of the brew while taking his paper from his son.

"Clean up crew?" he asked, raising his eyebrow as he looked at his son, crumpling his assignment in his hand.

"I figured it might be best seeing how you were shot yesterday. Your shoulder looked like it was still bothering you," Jeb replied, his eyes still moving about the room, looking for men.

"I'm fine, Jeb. You know _wha_ t I am... what _we_ are. No need risking another man's life when I'm the most likely to survive. "

Jeb sighed, looking uncomfortable.

"Father, I ... I don't think I can do my job if I'm worried you're going to get yourself killed."

"Nothing bad is going to happen to me. I promise you."

Jeb gave him a hard look.

"I've got as much experience as anyone here and the added benefit of our family magic. I'm a better choice than some green Rho, for both you and the Rho," reasoned Cain, taking another swig of his coffee.

His son sighed and looked disgruntled as he put the paper in the back of his stack.

"A small company and I are going to check the grounds for explosives, traps, and other dangerous artifacts. We'll group just outside the main hall in twenty."

Cain hid his smile in his mug before walking out of the great room.

An hour later his son and he were walking the perimeter of the black spire, slowly working their way inward in a grid pattern, making sure the area was clear. Cain was wracking is brain for something to talk about. All his time in the suit, he envisioned moments like this but every topic died on his lips deemed either too familiar, too painful, or too bland.

"So Princess Dorthea's an Omega?"

Cain's step faltered briefly before continuing with a nod.

"She is."

"Wow. That's got to be good for the Gales at least...revitalize their house and all. I didn't know at first. Just felt a prick of awareness when I stood close to her. Took a while before I figured something was up."

This time Cain did stop short, his face darkening slightly.

"You couldn't tell immediately?"

Jeb, who had passed up his father stopped and turned, shaking his head, 'No, could you?"

"Yes."

"Maybe it's related to the suit?"

Cain started walking again and nodded noncommittally, "Probably," he said, eyes returning to scanning the land around him.

* * *

DG watched as Glitch fidgeted restlessly across the table from her, his pen jumping repeatedly as he tapped it at an unnerving pace against the table. Next to him, and almost comically still in comparison, was Cain looking as if it was taking everything in his power to not smack the pen, or Glitch, across the room. It was the first she had seen of him today, having woke to an empty room. Luckily, she was able to return to hers before anyone knew she was gone.

"Glitch," DG hissed to get his attention. He looked at her questioningly until she nodded at the offending object.

"Oh!" he said then mouthed, "Sorry!" before setting down the pen.

She saw some of the tension in Cain's shoulders drain but he remained focused on the doors, only occasionally glancing at the clock on the wall. He seemed preoccupied, so she continued to look about the room. Her sister sat to her left, looking better than yesterday, but still exhausted. Raw was on her right, his hand on the table, just within grasping distance of the eldest princess. Jeb sat next to his father and there were a few other higher ranking military officials in attendance. Her perusal was interrupted as the large doors at the end of the room opened and her mother swept in.

"Everyone is here," she said in that breathy way she had about her and took her seat at the head of the table, Ahamo taking the open place on her right. "Thank you all for coming. I know this last week had been very difficult on everyone. And, unfortunately, though things here are beginning to stabilize, the same cannot be said for the outlying territories. My family and I will return to Central City. Eventually we will move back to the Northern palace but it will need restoration and I cannot justify that at this time with so much of the country needing our attention. We are looking for our best physicians, many of whom fled the witch's tyranny, in hopes they may restore Ambrose's brain to him. We desperately need him back to top form. Mr. Cain and Mr. Cain, I would like you to lead a company into the surrounding area ahead of our party. Drive out or apprehend any remaining long coats then join us in central city. We will need your help restoring order with Tin Men and ensuring the streets are free of vapours and those who wish the city to remain destitute. Raw will take the viewers abused by the witch back to their tribes and return with any willing to help. The rest will be allocated to outlying regions on an as needed basis. Any questions?"

"When?" DG asked after a few moments of silence, feeling a prickle of anxiety about being separated from her friends.

"We will send the Cains along with our best fighters ahead of us to clear the path tomorrow. We will follow the day after and head for Central city with a large unit for protection. Raw will leave with us and we'll part with him at the Gilikin forest. After we are all settled in the City, I hope for the Mr. Cains to assist in re-establishing the Tin Men."

Jeb and Cain glanced at each other, eyebrows slightly raised.

"Your highness, my son and I will be honored to lead a team to see you all safely home but we'll have to discuss about what comes after for us."

"Of course, Mr. Cain. The offer will stand as long as you wish it to."


	7. Chapter 7

"So much for getting to know one another," said DG leaning her shoulder on Cain's open door frame. He turned away from packing his bag to join her, folding his arms across his chest as he settled against the wood support.

"Timing could be better but I'm looking forward to spending time with Jeb. I can keep an eye on him, maybe get to know him a bit."

"I haven't spoken with him much, but he seems a good person," she praised, surprised to see Cain's face twist slightly.

"He's barely old enough to be an adult and he's been fighting since I was gone. No one gets through that unscathed."

Her eyes narrowed in scrutiny, observing the tense line of his jaw and the way his adam's apple bobbed with a heavy swallow.

"You saw something," she stated, her head falling back to rest against the wood frame behind her.

One eyebrow raised in appraisal as he looked over her quickly, "I don't approve of his interrogation techniques. It's a form of torture and just as likely to net false confessions as correct intelligence. It's a first step towards justifying any means to an end." He stopped and sighed, his chin dropping briefly toward the floor before continuing. "He came into his own during war. People like that have a hard time transitioning to peace when violence and fear is all they've ever known."

She nodded, "I suspect Azkadellia will have difficulty as well... but she has been very gracious to me considering, well, everything."

She stood awkwardly, her eyes casting about the room as he regarded her, waiting for her to continue.

"Are you going to tell him? Are you going to tell Jeb about the bond?" she asked and Cain sighed.

"I need him to hear it from me and not some news rag whenever the word gets out but... I wasn't planning on it. Not until I have more answers. Adora has been gone from me for years but he just lost her a couple of months ago."

She nodded, not sure how to respond. Cain's wife was a topic she was not ready to approach, nor did she feel she had the right to. Her gaze went involuntarily to his left hand and was shocked to see his ring gone.

He followed her line of sight and raised his hand to confirm it was indeed bare. "When I said I would try to make this work, I meant it. Leaving it on seemed less than sincere."

DG replied with a small smile, "I'd like to hear about Adora one day."

He nodded, his expression softening but she could sense him withdrawing.

"I should finish packing," he said, pushing himself away from the frame, "The Queen wants us on the road by sundown, but we'll talk... legitimately, when I get back."

She straightened and stepped quickly into his personal space before he could move away. At the last second, she chose to pass her arms underneath his duster, hands sliding over the soft cotton of his well worn shirt and pressed her cheek to his chest. He startled, his body going momentarily rigid before seeming to come to his senses and returned the embrace, one hand resting at the base of her neck. DG sighed contentedly. When they first met, she found his size intimidating and was unnerved at how he managed to invade her personal space with his presence alone. Now it was a familiar comfort with the only person who could possibly understand the conflicting want and horror of their situation.

"Be safe," she murmured against him. He chuckled, a deep baritone that seemed to pass through her and she smiled, deciding she liked it very much.

"I don't think that'll be a problem."

She pinched his side at his mocking and he laughed again, "Well, you can still hurt me." She knew he meant it jokingly but the truth of it settled heavily around her.

"Keep the other's safe then," she said, forcing herself back from his inviting warmth. The hand on her neck slid past her shoulder, down her arm to take her hand and give it a squeeze.

"You look after your sister. And yourself."

She gave him a wobbly smile before retreating from his room, each step feeling heavier than the last.

* * *

Cain cinched the saddle on his horse tight before mounting it and awaited his son's orders as the suns set over the horizon. There was a discussion among the Queen, Jeb, and himself over who was to be in command but all agreed these were Jeb's men and he should lead.

He absently checked his side arm while thinking about DG's visit. The woman knew how to rattle his brain, that was for sure and he was secretly relieved for the time away. In the few days this mission would require, he hoped he could sort out in his thoughts and figure out how to approach this... and how to approach her. For right now he'd settle to just be able to shake the ghost feeling of her hands splayed against his back. He sighed in frustration, putting his gun back in his holster as Jeb rode up beside him.

He nodded in greeting to his son who responded in kind before turning his mount to address their cohort.

"Alright Gentlemen, let's move out."

Cain tapped his heels into his white stallion's side, losing his thoughts in the rhythmic clatter of horse hooves on yellow brick.


	8. Chapter 8

Cain let his head fall back against the tree that served as his back rest. He twisted slightly, testing the sore muscles in his back and legs. The feeling never lasted more than a few hours due to his magic but it annoyed him anyway. He'd been on a horse since he could walk but the years in the suit had taken off his edge as a rider.

 _'_ To say the least...' he thought bitterly.

The sky was brilliant this far out from the city, spanning in a wide sparkling canopy. He thought back to DG and a conversation they had on watch one night during their travels.

_"It looks the same," she said, her face pinched in concentration, "I guess it would to me though. It's not like I was an astronomer on the Other-side."_

_"Hmm?" he had muttered noncommittally._

_"The stars... On Earth we only have one sun so I can't imagine how far away in the universe we are. If this is even the same universe."_

_He eyed her in his peripheral vision and found himself momentarily captivated by the look of awe and wonder on her face. He swore she seemed to glow._

_'She is something good in this world... maybe the only good thing left,' he had thought as her Omega magic warmed him. A surge of protectiveness rose within him that was immediately washed away with an icy deluge. He clenched his fist and turned his eyes back to horizon before walking away without a word._

Cain closed his eyes briefly as shame twisted his gut. He had been so unkind in the beginning, his anger having no other outlet but his companions. Glitch bore the brunt of it but it was actually DG who vexed him the most. His hatred of Zero kept him focused but DG regularly broke through and when he was once again alone with the harsh realities of his world, he was even angrier at allowing himself the indulgence of distraction. 

She was still so new to him and yet one of the largest forces in his life. He thought of her face and her eyes the color of the cloudless sky.  He was never more certain that his complete and utter sweet destruction lay just miles behind him, likely twirling her dark curls around her finger and snorting a laugh at something Glitch said.

His thoughts were interrupted as Jeb reached forward and jabbed at the fire with a stick.

"How's your arm?" he asked, eyes still on the flames

"It's fine. Healed up overnight."

Jeb nodded and they lapsed into silence again.

"What happened after they put me in the suit?"

Jeb looked up sharply, clearly not expecting the question, "Well... it's a little hazy for me. I took a few to the head after they locked you away. Mother attacked Zero when he came after me, and managed to pocket a key off him. When they were transporting us to interrogation, she unlocked our cuffs and we were able to jump from the back of the van without notice."

Cain felt a glint of a smile cross his face, "She was always a bit wily. Good for her."

"Found a hedge witch who hid us until it was safe to move towards the rest of the resistance. We stayed on the move for a good while after that."

Cain nodded, not sure what else to say.

"What was it like for you?" Jeb asked after a brief moment of eye contact.

Cain let out a huff of air, "Well how long were you in your suit?"

Jeb's face twisted slightly, obviously recalling the unpleasantness, "Three days. And that was enough for a lifetime."

Cain nodded. "The first few weeks were just stale hot air, silence, and pain from holding my body in that one position. A few months later, I just went inside my head, tried replaying every story I'd ever heard, going year by year of my life and seeing how many memories I could dredge up. Anything to keep me occupied since my body just wouldn't die. After a year of that you just feel like a voice rattling in your head, separate from your body. I don't think I registered anything that went past the glass window at all in the final two years."

"Until Princess DG."

Cain kept his face neutral, not sure if his son meant more behind the statement, "She came up and knocked right in my face. It was impossible to ignore."

 _'She_ is impossible to ignore _'_ , his mind added before shoving it away.

Jeb opened his mouth to respond when he clamped it shut abruptly, his eyes losing focus. Cain heard it at the same time... the snap of a twig and rustle of underbrush off in the distance that let them know something was coming. Both men withdrew their firearms and Jeb whistled a signal to get the other's attention. He motioned to indicate the sound came from the south. The younger Cain counted off with his fingers and pointed to his father for the men to follow him to flank whomever approached. Cain tipped his hat in understanding and lead his group out into woods, arcing back around on their campsite. They picked up their pace as much as stealth would allow when the first gunshots rang out. After a few moments they spotted the Longcoats using some jutting rocks for coverage.

Cain's men attacked, sending the enemy scattering further towards Jeb and the others. Cain lead the charge, ordering the others to stay in cover as he moved closer. The Longcoats fired at him and growled in frustration, believing they were missing their target, never considering he was impossible to hit to begin with. Making an attempt to look as if he was trying to move among cover, he laid down suppressive fire until he was close enough to force the holdouts into custody. As soon as their current location was secure, Cain rushed towards the rest of the fighting and his son.

He broke through the treeline in time to see Jeb take a punch that sent him sprawling to the ground. His assailant withdrew a knife and lunged forward, intent on plunging the knife right between Jeb's shoulder blades. Cain never broke stride as the tackled the man, both crashing to the ground. The Longcoat managed to keep hold on the knife and in their struggle made several attempts to slash at Cain, all of which glanced off as if hitting an invisible barrier.

Jeb recovered enough to kick the knife out of his hands and Cain put steady pressure on the Longcoat's throat with his forearm. His eyes rolled back in his head and his body went slack as the rest of Jeb's men joined them in the clearing, their prisoners behind them. Cain rose to his feet as his son instructed another man to search the unconscious Longcoat.

Jeb was looking at his father oddly but shrugged it off, instructing his men to move toward the main part of camp. A sudden outburst had everyone turning toward the previously unconscious prisoner to see him knock aside the officer trying to search him. Cain lunged forward to help. The captive withdrew a gun and fired it in his face just as he reached him.

"Father!" Jeb yelled as the gun went off, only briefly startling Cain. As the bullet harmlessly fell to the ground at his feet, he snatched the gun from the assailant with one hand and delivered a devastating right hook with the other. The few men still left in the clearing just stared in shock and confusion.

"Lewis, Ezekiel... take this Longcoat to join the others. And keep what you've seen to yourselves," said Jeb finally, his eyes never leaving Cain.

"We're resilient but not _that_ resilient," he said once they were alone. "You got Princess DG to bind with you."

Cain straightened and squared his shoulders to face Jeb, his son's wiry frame taunt and fists clenched.

"I did."

Jeb's eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"To keep her safe."

"How altruistic of you."

"We needed her to defeat the witch."

"Quite convenient that plan required the only Omega in centuries to bind with the first alpha she meets. The alpha being you."

Cain felt his teeth grind. "It was her decision."

"Did you even try to find out if Mother was alive first?"

Cain pushed down the anger that bubbled up within him... if there was one person who had the right to question him, it was Jeb.

"I wouldn't have made the deal if there was even a chance your mother was alive. "

"So no ulterior motives then, eh dad? You just get a young beautiful wife and the title of Consort. What a sacrifice for you. How will you manage?"

"Is that who you think I am?" asked Cain, his blood pounding in his ears, indignation and a twinge of guilt all churning within him.

"I don't know you enough to say for sure one way or the other."

Cain sighed and looked at Jeb, searching for the little boy he once knew in his features. All he saw was tanned, weathered skin and a face that looked too angular from a life of meager living on a knife's edge.

"Your mother has been gone to me for eight years but that doesn't mean I love her any less. And my feelings for her are snarled up with a lot of guilt and regret. The only way I could see to honor her memory was to do anything to put this world right again. So when I realized who and what DG was, we told her about binding. She knew the consequences and all it would entail and I gave her my blood the night before our last assault. Told her it was all up to her."

He looked out to the surrounding forest before continuing, finding these confessions difficult, even to his own kin.

"I do like her, Jeb. But while she is a pretty thing, more importantly, she's kind, smart, loyal, and brave. She doesn't owe me anything out of this but she deserves support to help her rule. I intend to do that, in whatever way she needs me to. I didn't trick her. I was just the best option when there were no other options."

Jeb's jaw worked back and forth before he finally nodded, chin dropping to his chest.

"I know... I just... its what a lot of people will think when they find out."

"I only care what you think."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I know you're a good man. Mom wouldn't have put up with you otherwise."

Cain smiled, "No she wouldn't have. She was all spitfire and lemons when she was angry."

Jeb smirked as if recalling his own experience with Adora's wrath. The brief comradery passed and they glanced at one another, once again unsure of what to say until Jeb jerked his head toward the way the others had gone.

"Come on, we've got some processing of prisoners to do," he said, running his hand through his short hair.

"Lead the way, boss."


	9. Chapter 9

DG watched through the back window of their carriage as the black spire grew smaller and let out a breath of relief when it passed below the horizon. Her spirit felt lighter with every mile of distance from that awful place.

"What will become of it?" she asked her mother and Lavender looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't know. It took a great deal of manpower and magic to create and it could yet serve a purpose... a home, a factory, or general housing... But I don't think anyone could be happy there, no matter how much we try to change it."

"Burn it to the ground," said Azkadellia quietly, her eyes unfocused as she stared out of the window. Ahamo and the Queen exchanged a brief glance.

"Of course my dear," whispered Lavender, placing her hand over Az's motionless ones in her lap.

A few minutes passed before Lavender spoke again, "Girls, your father and I have been talking and we will host the surrounding nation's rulers as soon as we are settled in the City. We need to show the Gales have resumed power and are in the process of restoring order to our country."

DG just blinked at her mother uncomprehending.

"You want to have a party?" she said tonelessly.

"No. A summit. "

"With food and drinks and gowns."

"DG," said her father gently, but not without a hint of warning, "This is important. The time under the witch devastated the relationships with our trading partners and created tension with others, some of which we did not have a great relationship with to begin with. Exporting our goods, making treaties, and a show of leadership are essential to establishing rule. This has to be done and you will attend."

"It just seems a bit insensitive to throw a party. Might make us look, you know, out of touch with the suffering of our people."

"And it would, if that was what we were doing. But it's not," Lavender sighed, seeming to call upon her patience. "We'll be sure to emphasize the political nature of the gathering. There will be a social aspect to it but no dancing, music, or anything that could be considered a ball. Is that acceptable to you?" asked her mother, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes," she finally managed reluctantly.

Lavender cleared her throat, "Also, it would best, Az dear, if you did not attend."

"Mother, you can't-" started Dg but was silenced with a stern look from her mother and a raised hand.

"I'm sorry, love, but it will take time for people to separate you from the witch. You do understand?"

"Fine," was all her sister replied, her eyes still staring blankly out the window.

An uncomfortable silence settled around them and Ahamo rested his palm on Azkadellia's shoulder.

She did not respond.

DG sighed unhappily and turned to stare out of her own window. Her reunion with her family was leaving much to be desired and she longed for a hug from Momster and Popsicle. They might have been robots but their relationship with her was simple, love not complicated by politics, magic, and childhood tragedies.

_But it's not real, what they felt for you... it is just a program. A series of zeros and ones that told them to care._

DG squeezed her eyes tight to prevent her tears from escaping, a heavy emptiness taking hold in her chest.

_And even that's gone... reprogrammed by the witch. What else do I have? Glitch, Raw, and Cain... Cain._

She barely contained the scoff the rose up in her throat.

_Is the bond just another program?_

She thought of him out in the woods and her heart clenched. She missed him. She rested her head against the cool glass of the door as the scenery flew by.

_How much of this is real? Does he feel it too?_

Raw's departure later in the drive did nothing to improve her mood and she remained silent until they reached Central city in the early hours of the morning. She parted from her family with a half hearted "goodnight" before finding her way to her room.

Her breath caught in her throat as she entered the spacious suite. It was her room alright and looked untouched from when she was last in it. She pushed the door shut behind her and slowly walked into the space, her hand trailing along the soft pastel green paint on the walls. The receiving area was filled with plush sofas, a huge portrait of her childhood self hanging over the fire place. She frowned at the little girl.

"You caused so much trouble," she muttered to up to the picture of herself.

Flashes of familiarity bombarded her everywhere she looked... the dust covered vanity with an ornate hairbrush that her mother used to brush her hair...the stuffed animals in perfect alignment on the bed that she would dive into every night before sleep... the picture of her and Azkadellia laughing in a hug on her nightstand.

DG dropped the frame as she started hyperventilating and dashed back into the hallway a swirl of guilt and panic rising through her. After a moment, her heart rate slowed and she made her way further down to a room that belonged to their old governess. A knock did not bring anyone to the door and the was pleased to find it unlocked. It stuck slightly and she had to use her shoulder to push her way in.

A small smile crossed her face as she took in the space. It was simply furnished with a canopy bed and wardrobe with attached bath off to the side. The walls were blessedly bare of any mementos.

_Much better._


	10. Chapter 10

"So how many are we down?"

"We lost two men in the fighting and three to the escort to move the prisoners out. Their replacements will arrive in a day."

Cain nodded and flipped a toothpick around in his mouth, "That should be enough to clear out from here to the City."

"Until then we'll have to make do. We'll get through the forest tonight and camp on the brick road tomorrow while we wait for the others."

Cain nodded his agreement as Jeb's horse started out in front, leading them into the heart of the woods.

* * *

DG stared at herself in the mirror, smoothing her hands over her elaborate gown, her eyes locked on the circlet perched on the coiled braids of her hair.

 _I look ridiculous_ , she thought, frowning at her reflection. Her mother insisted on the outfit, said she must look 'befitting of her station'. They had argued, DG again pointing out that displays of wealth would not be well received while her mother countered that leaders must look the part to be taken seriously. With an angry sigh, she defiantly pulled the diamonds from her ears and dropped them on the vanity along with the matching necklace before leaving the room.

"There you are!" she heard Glitch say as she made her way down the hall. She turned to see her friend heading towards her, his elbow up to offer himself as an escort. She smiled, happy for the familiar face. "Your first summit! How exciting... or dull... I don't remember how these things usually go."

"We should probably hope for the latter. Dull bodes well whereas excitement usually means wars and assassinations."

"True, doll. True."

* * *

Cain frowned at the surrounding forest. He felt cold, like a sheen of ice water was on his skin. The unsettling sensation had started a few minutes ago, working its way from his limbs to his center now seeming to curl into his chest. He half expected to see condensation when he spoke.

"Jeb?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you feel that?"

Jeb slowed his steed and concentrated for a moment before shaking his head, "No. What?"

"The cold."

Jeb shook his head again, and lifted his arms to indicate his short sleeves, "I'm comfortable. What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure. I've never felt anything like it before..." he trailed off, his eyes scanning the trees with more urgency than before.

* * *

DG steeled herself with a breath before advancing into the room at the announcement of her title.

_"Crown Princess Dorothy Gale, the Third of her Name, Successor of Light!"_

Her nails dug into Glitch's arm, relieved when they passed everyone's curious stares and she could duck behind the columns on the way to join her family. She shivered as she walked, the great room feeling exceptionally cold. Her mother looked her up and down on her arrival but if she noticed the missing jewelry, she did not mention it.

"Gentlemen and Ladies, may I introduce you to my daughter, Dorothy. Dorothy, this is King Kynd, the ruler of Jinxland; King Cleaver of Utensia; Prince Evertus Mombi of the Lands of Ev; and General Jinjur, leader of the Lands of Ev's army."

All parties declined their heads as decorum dictated.

"The Other-sider princess," smiled King Kynd, resting his hands on his large belly, "Tell me what it was like. Very few from our lands have ever been."

"Well...there's no magic," stumbled DG, unused to making small talk with royalty, "Which of course, makes life there both more and less complicated, you know, in a way." She glanced nervously at her mother, afraid she might inadvertently say something that would offend their guests. "But I grew up on a farm in a small town so my experiences were limited. Mostly to being a waitress. I did dance ballet for a bit and I know how to fix a windmill. Oh and I paint!" She finished with a nod, her mouth closing in near audible snap. King Kynd just stared at her perplexed for a moment before nodding as if he were indulging a child.

"Well... that is...very good, dear."

DG bit her lower lip in mortification and looked at the other guests. General Jinjur's eyebrow was cocked up as if she were trying to decipher an encrypted message and was finding the experience less than pleasant. The prince just smiled and gave an awkward laugh, his green eyes looking to the General for some clarification.

Lavender waved her hands gracefully with a chuckle, "Dorothy has quite the mix of the mechanical and creative mind. It lends itself to wonderful problem solving and inventive magic. Without it, I don't think we'd be standing here today. Now, come, we must discuss trade. I believe our next harvest of Papay fruits to be the first any of our countries have seen in years and our mines have begun production again..." Her mother's voice trailed off as she lead the others to her desk.

DG rubbed her arms to try to suffuse some heat back into them.

"Well that was embarrassing... For you, I mean. They were all fine," said Glitch cheerfully at her side.

DG snorted, "Princess Dorothy Gale, the Third of her Name, Successor of Light, Fixer of Windmills, and Dullard Extraordinaire. _"_

* * *

It wasn't much further in their journey that Jeb became uneasy as well, holding his palm up for all to stop. He dismounted his horse and instructed Cain to follow.

"We're going to scout ahead."

They were about fifty yards beyond of the others when they found the hastily put out fire. They split up, Jeb heading Southwest, Cain moving Northeast to circle around. Cain's path had nearly taken him back to Jeb when a man jumped on him from the side, wildly brandishing a knife. Cain quickly had the lone Longcoat subdued as Jeb broke though the brush at the sounds of a struggle.

"No worries, son. I've got it under control."

"Father..."

"Sneaky bastard though. I never heard him till he was right on me."

"Father!"

Cain looked up from tying the rope around his captive's wrist, unsure of what could have his son so alarmed. Jeb was staring at him, mouth slightly agape, and nodded at his sleeve...his sleeve that was stained red and dripping blood onto the earth below. The pain hit him as the adrenaline ebbed.

"Hold him," he instructed his son as he stood, removing his duster. The cut was deep on his left forearm but spared most of the muscle, allowing him to still have use of his arm. He'd never been cut that deeply before with so little effort...his magic was stronger then this, not to mention the bond... This should have never happened. He stared at his arm in shock, not sure what this meant, but knowing it was not good.

_I never even heard him._

"Jeb," he said, his voice sounding as tense as he felt, "I have to get back to DG. Now."

* * *

"You can't hide back here forever you know."

DG jumped at the voice at her back and turned, dismayed to see it was Prince Mombi.

"I think you underestimate my ability and will to stand very still behind this column for long periods of time."

He smiled, "It wasn't that bad. Everyone knows you weren't raised among royalty due to necessity. Most understand this isn't easy for you."

"Really? Huh, well, maybe Disney got some of the stuck-up-ishness of royalty wrong," said DG, grinning widely as the Prince's face faltered slightly in confusion.

"It's an Other-side thing," she explained waiving her hand.

"Oh," he said brightening, "please explain what a 'Disney' is then?"

DG opened her mouth to reply when a blinding pain rippled against her left forearm and she yelped, her other hand clamping tight over the source. The initial pain receded to a dull throb and she watched stunned as a rivulet of red blood seeped from under her hand. She distantly heard the Prince say her name but paid him no mind. Her heart raced in fear as she lifted her palm revealing a deep gash from elbow to mid forearm

_The bond... Cain._

Prince Evertus's eyes widened, his face twisting, "How did that happen?" he asked, his voice low and alarmed.

"I...I...must have hit it on something," she lied, pulling slightly away from him.

His eyes narrowed, "There is nothing sharp."

She shrugged, slowly stepping backward "Forgive me, I must get this taken care of. Great to meet you." She darted through the crowd, her right hand holding pressure on her wound until she found Glitch.

"Come with me. Now."

The Adviser immediately fell in step behind her until they were in the Royal Apartments.

"What is..." his voice cut out as she removed her hand, the deep wound still bleeding, and she moved to the sink to run it under water.

"I hit nothing. I ran into nothing. It just appeared. How, Glitch? How is this possible? What is going on?" she asked, pulling a towel from the cabinet and wrapping it tightly around her arm.

"I don't know but... your mother found a physician to put my marbles back in. Maybe he knows something of this as well."

"When does he arrive?"

"Two days."

"Good. Guess its long sleeves until then. And send a message to Cain. Tell him to get his ass back here now."


	11. Chapter 11

DG closed the door firmly behind her, sighing as she slumped against it. Another day with foreign dignitaries was enough to wear down her mental fortitude. It had gone marginally better than the previous day and she hadn't seen Prince Mombi or King Kynd again, thus limiting her embarrassment.

She rubbed her wounded arm, the bandage hidden under the sleeve of her gown. Glitch had managed to locate some suturing materials and closed it for her. It still stung but appeared to be healing well overall.

"Best not do that Princess. Might pull a stitch."

She jumped even though she'd know the deep baritone anywhere and turned to see Cain step out of the shadowed corner near the wardrobe.

"Cain!" she exclaimed but stopped short as the bloodied sleeve of his duster came into view, "That's what I was afraid of..." she frowned, pointing at it.

"Looks like we have a matching set," he said nodding towards her overly ornate sleeve.

"How?" she asked stepping around to sit on the bed across from him.

"I don't know. What was happening on your end at the time?"

"I was hiding after trying to speak to some people at Mother's summit. Out of nowhere my arm just felt like it was on fire. I looked down and I was cut. Nothing touched me, I didn't run into anything... it just appeared. You?"

"Jeb and I were tracking a Longcoat. He was able to ambush me and get me with a knife. I never even heard him." He sat down next to her, taking off his hat and placing it on his knee.

"But you hear everything...that's part of your magic."

He shrugged, "It was all gone. The bond, my magic, everything. I didn't have any of it."

DG's eyebrows furrowed, "That doesn't make any sense. Why would it stop just to come back later? And why would it affect me if the bond was severed?" Her eyes went wide, "Wait, you don't think the bond has been damaged?"

He paused, eyes roaming over her face before reaching out and touching her cheek. Her eyes closed involuntarily as her skin tingled, the sensation spreading down her neck to curl into her chest.

When she opened them again, the tips of his ears were red and he was watching her closely, "I'd say its still intact, wouldn't you?" he said quietly, expression caught somewhere between sadness and longing.

"The protection is back in place too," he said, dropping his hand to face forward again. "My horse was spooked by a snake and tried to throw me into a tree. Without anything, it likely would have broken my back. With just my magic, I'd at least been bruised. But I didn't even feel it."

She felt relief wash over her and she relaxed, her elbow going to rest on her knee and her chin in her hand.

"Hey, how did you get in here without anyone noticing, anyway?"

"Way too easily. Your guards and I are going to have a chat tomorrow... but for the time being, why don't we take advantage of their incompetence and get out of here?"

She smiled, almost not believing Cain was the one to suggest breaking the rules. "Absolutely. Just let me change. My old governess left some less ostentatious clothes in the wardrobe," she said, opening the cabinet doors to grab the clothes. She used Cain's shoulder for balance and jumped up to run over the bed before closing herself in the bathroom.

"Looked like rain on the way in so wear some boots," he called over his shoulder.

A short half hour later they were sliding into a booth in the far corner of a pub, Cain keeping his back to the wall to watch the door. He held up two fingers to the passing waitress.

"So..." began DG,"how was Jeb?"

"He's a good kid, natural leader. Hell of a fighter too for a wiry guy." He paused as the waitress returned with their drinks. "He reminds me of his mother's side of the family. They were all sort of willowy. My...my brothers and I were all brawlers, built to take and give out hits but Jeb... he's agile and quick, getting around his opponents to take them down." Cain winced slightly as he paused to take a drink. "He knows," he said, setting back down his glass.

"Really? I thought you were going to wait to tell him."

"I planned to but it was kinda hard to miss when I got shot point blank. He figured it out."

Her face paled "You got shot? "

"It was before. I'm fine, the bond worked."

"But Cain," she said, brandishing her forearm, "what about this? We still don't know why this happened."

He frowned and shifted his position in his seat.

"We should tell the Queen. She might know why."

"That...is not a conversation I want to have with her. I think she intends for me to marry one of those idiots from today."

"It's an unavoidable conversation, DG."

"I'm willing to give permanent avoidance a fair shake."

The corner of his mouth pulled upward in a smile, the small movement still managing to meet his eyes. She smiled back, admiring the way it softened his features and showed a bit of the kind man that lay underneath. She was struck by how handsome he was, looking at her from under the brim of his hat. They settled into a comfortable silence, their small booth feeling quite companionable. DG watched as he lifted his tankard again, her eyes drawn to his hands, strong but dexterous. She briefly wondered what it would be like to have them on her, traveling up her sides, pulling her close... She glanced at him as her face reddened, terrified that she would be found out but he was looking into his mug, smile gone but still appearing relaxed.

"Wait, you have brothers?" she asked suddenly, her brain replaying his prior words.

He nodded, a pained look crossing his face, "Two. One older, one younger. Malcolm, my younger brother, died in a scuffle when the witch first came into power. Clarence fled across the deadly dessert with his family soon after. Tried to talk me into going but... well you know how that ended."

"Are you going to try to find Clarence?"

"Probably. Once this all settles down."

She wanted to ask more but the hard lines in his face had returned and she sensed the topic made him deeply uncomfortable.

"What about your parents?" he asked.

"I... saw the Queen and Ahamo this morning..." she asked confused.

"No, I mean Emily and Hank. Have you seen them?"

"They're back in Miltown. Mother says she will have someone work on them to restore their hard drives eventually, but it is pretty low on the list of things that need to be done," she replied glumly, rolling her tankard in her palms.

"I'm sorry, kid."

She just nodded her thanks, not trusting herself to speak around the sudden lump in her throat. She finished her drink and slid it to the end of the table, her attention being drawn to the pinging of rain on the tin roof. 

"We should start to head back. Sounds like the weather is picking up," he said, sounding reluctant. He stood, extending his hand to help her up and she took it, a warm tingling rushing up her arm. He didn't let go as they made their way through the other patrons, his warm calloused grip leading the way, and he paused at the doorway. He started to slide his arm out of his coat to give it to DG but she waved him off.

"I got this," she said passing her hand above her head. A glimmering blue barrier shimmered into existence above them. Cain looked impressed, then lightly tugged on her hand to get her to follow. It was still pouring down when they finally passed through the gates to the royal apartments. The guards looked stunned but did as DG bid, jumping to the side and letting them through. As they approached her building, Cain darted from under the magical canopy into the vestibule, flicking drops of water from his lapel. When DG did not appear at his side, he turned, amused to see her frowning up at her barrier. She had inadvertently made it concave over her head, causing it to collect water instead of diverting it, and she now seemed perplexed at how to escape without getting doused.

"Having some trouble there, Princess?"

She glanced quickly at him, scrunching up her nose before returning her attention to over her head. "No.. I...uh... if I move out from beneath it, I think it'll shatter and it'll all fall on my head... but I think..." she said, craning her neck to get an idea of exactly how wide it was, "if I just run, I'll be ok. I can beat it."

Cain just raised an eyebrow "I could..." he started to say as she took a step forward to sprint. The barrier overhead popped, the entire contents of it spilling heavily onto DG. She shut her eyes and froze, the coolness of the water stealing her breath. After a moment she registered the sound of Cain laughing, apparently still dry under his shelter.

"Not funny, Cain!" she yelled while trying to stamp down her embarrassment. She peeled back her damp bangs, surprised to find herself staring into Cain's chest. Her heart caught in her throat as she looked up. His blue eyes were soft around the edges, and the corner of his mouth quirked upward in a smile she'd almost call wistful as rain fell from the brim of his hat. He reached up to move some of the wet strands of her hair back, his fingers brushing her cheekbone before settling his palm just behind her ear. Her eyes fluttered shut as he leaned forward, lifting her chin as her heart hammered away in her ears.

"Call me Wyatt."

Rain clipped her eyelashes and ran down her flush cheeks but she never noticed, far too distracted by the small currents of electricity that danced up her spine as his lips met hers, the simple gentle pressure of the act muddling her senses.  She parted her lips, deepening the kiss and his fingers curled against her scalp as his other hand came to rest lightly at the curve of her waist, his thumb making one broad stroke against her side. Something stirred within her chest, something both heavy and yet made her feel as if she could fly. Her brain barely registered the flash of lightening and crack of thunder that was far too close to their hidden alcove.

Unfortunately, Cain did and pulled back just to be stopped by DG, her hands gripping the edge of his coat.

"It can't hurt us... at least I don't think it can. Bond still intact, right?" she asked, peering up at him through her lashes.

The small smile from before reappeared, "I'm pretty sure you can still catch your death of cold. We should get you out of those clothes." The smile immediately fell from his face as he realized what he said, his face flushing from his neck to his ears. "No! I didn't mean...I..."

DG just quirked an eyebrow at him, her face otherwise remaining neutral, and she was content to let the usually unflappable Cain flounder. After a few more seconds of incomprehensible near sentences, his jaw snapped shut. Finally, he sighed, "You know what I meant."

She smiled and walked past him, patting him on the shoulder sympathetically, "Sure I did." She opened the door to the apartments but paused when she was nearly through it, the desire to fluster him nearly impossible to ignore.

"Besides," she said, looking over her shoulder, "where I'm from, that doesn't happen until at least the third date. Only two more to go, Tin Man."

She let the door close between them and sprinted to her chambers, unable to stop herself from laughing at the stunned Cain she left on the other side.


	12. Chapter 12

Cain stared down at the uniform laid out before him, the black and silver designating him a member of the Tin Men. He hadn't seen its like in annuals and hadn't worn one for even longer than that, his last few years on the force being undercover work.

He had gone to the Queen that morning to discuss the current security issues and she had given it as a gift to wear at the summit, something to commemorate his years of service and most recent aid to the crown. He ran his fingers over the new shiny badge. He had no choice but to wear it, his bloodied duster and road clothes not appropriate for such a gathering, but it didn't feel right... While most people's lives were a continuum of good and bad, their growth and alterations as a person occurring gradually over a multitude of moments, Cain only had only two: before the suit closed and after it opened. Being a Tin Man belonged in that before time...where he had Adora and Jeb, a career and a home... Donning the colors again felt far too much like clinging to the past.

He slung his arms through the firm fabric, buttoning the silver disks at the wrists, and tried to imagine his future with DG. He hadn't planned on kissing her the night before and was instead just trying to get to know her better as they had agreed upon. But then her magic got away from her and she had looked ridiculous, giving him the first real laugh he'd had since before the suit. As he watched her stamp her foot blindly behind the wet curtain of her bangs, for the first time since she had freed him, he felt hope that something worthwhile still lay ahead. He kept the kiss short, not wanting to push her but it had taken a force of will to step back. If touching her skin was enough to drive him to distraction, kissing her had been like the air he didn't know he needed, his entire focus in the world narrowing down to her and her tongue as she gently brushed it against his. Eventually, his protective nature won out and he realized standing in the freezing rain wasn't the healthiest of choices. Then her words and the smile she gave him just before sprinting away down the hall... he must have stood there for two minutes before his brain started working again.

She had asked him once if they could be happy. At the time he didn't see how with neither of them truly choosing the other, their age difference, and both being from extremely different backgrounds...but now he allowed himself to wonder if it were possible.

_The bond._

His mood darkened as he thought about the latest developments but a glance at the wall clock told him he would be late to the final day of the summit if he didn't get moving. He found DG in the back of the great ballroom with Glitch, her Omega song a clear bell even over the activity of the room.

"Mother promised me 'nothing that could be mistaken for ball," she frowned, looking at him, "What does this look like to you?"

Cain glanced around the room, taking in the extra finery, the food out on a large banquet, and the soft music floating through the air.

"A ball," he admitted.

"She even brought out this crap," said DG, snatching a bejeweled candle labra off a decorative table, "I should have brought my bedazzler. I could have made a fortune if this is what is in style."

"Well, you own that," replied Glitch nodding toward the labra, "so you don't have to get into the 'dazzling' business. All those jewels are real."

She blanched, "Well, wealth never equaled taste." She stared back at the hall, her face pinching unhappily.

Cain smiled, pleased with DG's similar discomfort in situations such as this.

 _She always did have some sense about her, despite being royalty,_ he thought turning to stare dully at the ridiculous swaths of fabric hanging from the curtain rods. But she wasn't royalty, not when he really thought about it. She was raised on a farm in the country, much like him, and was unused to the frippery and extravagance of Lords and Ladies.

_Actually, you have more in common with her than anyone else here._

He felt a little stupid it hadn't occurred to him before and a sudden surge of affection for DG stopped his thoughts... he knew that feeling. It had been annuals, but he recognized it all the same.

_Well, this complicates things._

DG set the offending object back down on the table and rubbed her arms. Though the great room was temperate when she first came in, she felt a chill starting to overtake her.

"And why does she have to keep it so damn cold in here?" she asked irritably.

Glitches's eyebrows drew together, "You're cold? I'm afraid I'm going to start sweating even before the dancing starts."

"It was like this the last time. I should have said something then. I was so cold I could barely think-"

"Wait, last time?" interrupted Cain.

DG nodded, "Yes, just two days ago, when I... got cut," she trailed off, taking in Cain's alarmed expression.

"I feel it too and I felt this before when we were tracking the Longcoat in the woods."

"You think this has something to do with the bond failing?" she whispered, leaning in towards him.

He nodded, "I need you to go back to your room, lock the door, and don't come out til I come get you."

"Yea, that's not happening. So what do we do?"

"I already told you."

"So you can run around and I wait to get stabbed or shot while sitting alone in my room? Try again."

"DG it's the safest-"

"I need to be here to watch your back for both our sakes. Either we both go or we both stay, _Wyatt_ ," she said, jabbing a finger in his chest and emphasizing his name.

He grit he teeth before giving a reluctant, "Fine. Do you still have your magic?"

DG tried to conjure a small shield, a worried look appearing on her face after she made the same hand motion three times without any results.

"No. Something really is going on right now, isn't there?"

"Stay close," he instructed, taking her hand.

They started to weave slowly through the crowd, looking for anyone or anything suspicious. DG had to stop quickly when Prince Mombi stepped in her walking path.

"Princess DG! I was hoping I'd get to see you again before leaving. I have some urgent business to attend to in Ev and will have to depart within the hour."

"So soon?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it cannot wait. I must move quickly to secure an artifact that would bring great honor to my family. Oh, I'm sorry," the Prince said, finally looking at who was with the Princess, "I don't think we've met?" he asked, after a glance at their joined hands.

"Wyatt Cain," said Cain, his eyes still skimming the room for threats.

"Prince Evertus Mombi of the Lands of Ev," the prince replied, also looking around as if trying to get an idea of what Cain was looking for.

"Well," said DG as Cain started off in another direction, "It was great meeting you, Prince Mombi. I wish you safe travels!" she called over her shoulder.

In their turn about the room she was also stopped by King Kynd, an Emissary from the Gnome King Rugaddo, and the Prime Minister of the Wheelers. At some point in this last interaction, the room had begun to warm and when Cain again pulled her away she attempted a shield once again, this time successfully.

"This is really weird."

Cain pulled off one of Glitch's medals, earning a disgruntled look.

"Hey!"

"Easy there Zipperhead, you'll get your payback in a few," said Cain, pulling the pin verticle before handing it back and extending his palm. Glitch, seeing Cain's intent, brought it downward, letting it hit the Tin Man's hand with a force that should have punctured it.

Cain held up his unscathed palm for DG to see.

"Protection's back. Now you stay here. I'll go check the grounds."

"Wait! What if it goes away again?" she asked, grabbing his hand.

"Then I will come back," he answered with a reassuring squeeze, "Stay here."

She watched as he disappeared into the crowd, unable to fully quell the anxiety she felt, no matter how competent she knew he was.

"DG!" a voiced called, startling her. She turned to see her mother leading a woman over who looked to be about fifty with short cropped brown hair.

"DG, this is Dr. Pentaghast. She will be doing Ambrose's surgery."

They shook hands, "So nice to meet you. So tell me, how does medicine work on this side? Is strictly scientific or is magic involved? Removal of half a person's brain isn't possible back in Kansas."

"It's a combination of both," replied the doctor, "We are all required to do the proper scientific training at Shiz University as well as some mastery of the magical arts to create potions, cast healing spells, remove curses, ecetera. The power of the mage can determine their effectiveness. It is a very exciting field."

"Drink, madam?" a waiter interrupted DG from her elbow, holding out a slightly trembling glass of champagne.

"No, thank you though, " she said waving him off.

"And you, my Queen?" the man asked across DG to where her mother stood.

"Yes, quite," said the queen, reaching forward.

DG was not sure of what compelled her to watch the hand supporting the tray... maybe she saw a flash, or noticed its unsteadiness, but in the second she saw the tray fall, she stepped in front of her mother just in time for the knife the waiter had tried to conceal in his palm to glance across her chest instead of plunging into Lavender's. Glitch quickly knocked out the would be assassin and DG turned towards her mother to make sure she was alright. The Queen touched DG's slashed gown, seemingly shocked that there was no blood.

"DG," she said quietly, steel in her voice, "Go to my office. Your father and I will be there shortly."


	13. Chapter 13

DG glanced around her mother's office, wringing her hands, wondering how long it would take. Cain was going to freak out when he couldn't find her. She was debating in her head who she thought was more likely to burst through the door first, her mother or Cain when Lavender swept in with Ahamo behind her.

"I owe myself a twenty," said DG, trying to smile.

"What?" asked Lavender, her face unamused.

"Nothing. Is everything alright out there?"

"The assassin is unconscious thanks to Ambrose. He's now in the cells beneath the keep. I will be notified as soon as he awakes for questioning."

The queen knelt in front of DG, talking her hands in hers.

"Who was it, my angel? Who tricked you into binding yourself to them?"

"Wha... Mother...aren't we going to talk to the man who just tried to kill you?"

"I would barely call that an attempt. The man was shaking so much he nearly dropped his knife. He wouldn't have hit me with enough force to kill me... but it should have been enough to cut you." The Queen pursed her lips before asking again, "DG, please answer the question. What did he promise you?"

"He didn't promise me anything. He actually went out of the way to make sure I was aware that he didn't have a clue how any of this would go."

"But you are bound?" asked Lavender, staring fiercely into DG's eyes.

DG pursed her lips and looked around her, praying Cain would somehow appear.

"Yes," she said finally, blue eyes meeting violet, her voice barely a whisper.

Lavender's eyes closed and she took a fortifying breath before opening them again, "To whom?"

"And he didn't trick me. He told me everything he knew about it."

"I highly doubt that," scoffed her mother, her voice sounding more and more tense, "Who, DG? Everything depends on this. Was it someone at the Summit?"

"No, and I didn't just blindly agree to this-"

"Who DG!" Her mother nearly shouted.

 _She can't hurt him... not with the bond,_ she reminded herself, real fear for Cain's safety setting in.

"I'll tell you but first you have to explain why you are so upset."

Lavender stood, exasperated and extended her hand to her husband for support.

"Why else, DG? This person has a power over you I cannot touch, I cannot take away. If he were to hurt you, misuse you, there is nothing I can do to protect you," the Queen briefly covered her eyes before dropping her hand limply to her side again. "And through you, he will have power over the kingdom... he will be father to the heir, my grand-daughter... I must know the man who you have entrusted yourself, our family, and our people to DG. I don't think that is too much to ask."

"Ok, but you've got to understand that we did it to save the OZ, you all included..." DG wetted her lips before speaking again.

"It's Wyatt Cain."

She looked steadily at her mother, ready to argue the necessity of the decision, but was surprised to see the tense stance of the Queen relax, a look of shock covering her face.

"Wyatt... Cain," Lavender repeated slowly, as if the name was foreign to her. She glanced at Ahamo. He too seemed to be processing this new information.

"When?" Lavender finally managed.

"Right when I was fighting the witch at the spire. He gave me his blood beforehand, in case I needed it. I couldn't think of another way at the time. It saved our lives along with everyone else. He, Glitch, and Raw explained it to me... well, as best they could."

"He's well liked by the people and does not appear to have any political agenda, aside from loyalty to DG and the welfare of the OZ," spoke up Ahamo.

The Queen nodded, "Agreed. Naming him future consort could settle some of the unease in the outer territories. It also secures the vast majority of the resistance through Jeb Cain. This dramatically reduces the risk of a coup..."

"-and he's a powerful alpha. Their children would be strong."

"Wait... you're ok with this? Both of you?"

Lavender looked at DG sharply, "No, I'm not okay with my daughter having to bind herself out of necessity instead of love but... you chose well, considering. He's a good man with some political advantages we desperately need right now."

DG leaned back heavily in her chair, a near hysterical bubble of laughter erupting from her in spurts.

"All this secrecy... and you're fine with it."

"I didn't say 'fine'," her mother said, "But if I'm right that you care for him, one day I might be."

"Um," Dg said, looking down at her hands, knowing what her mother was hinting at. What did she feel for Cain? It was certainly different than what she felt for Glitch or Raw, but naming it felt too restricting, not leaving room for any deviations from an expected path. And with Cain there would always have to be flexibility, an ability to work around obstacles, no matter how large they were.

She opened her mouth to speak when a disturbance on the other side of the door drew her attention.

Some shouting was heard, followed by a thud, and the door gave way to a thoroughly pissed-off Wyatt Cain. DG glanced behind him and managed to see one of the guards picking himself off the floor and straightening his helmet just as the door swung shut.

"You ok?" he asked, coming to stand by her chair.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He looked her over and seeming satisfied she was alright, he gave a small nod before facing the Queen and Consort.

"Sorry for barging in here, your Majesty, but I have little faith in your security detail when it comes to the royal family's safety."

The Queen raised an eyebrow, folding one hand over the other, "I think that would be much less worrisome for you now that DG is bound."

Cain straightened, his eyes moving back to DG, trying to gauge the situation.

"She knows about the tower."

"And the rest?"

"Er... no."

Cain let out a forceful breath and looked at the room's occupants before nodding at DG to continue.

"What is it DG?" asked her mother.

"Something is wrong with the bond."

"What do you mean?"

DG sighed unhappily and rolled up the sleeve on her left arm as Cain did the same.

"It's short circuiting or something. Sometimes it works and we're completely protected, but twice now it's failed."

The Queen glanced between their extended forearms, her face slowly turning into a look of alarm.

"Not only that, but when the bond fails, we both lose our magic."

"That's... that's impossible," whispered Lavender as she ran her fingers over the gash on DG's arm, her eyes flicking to Cain's,  obviously struck by how identical they were.

"Impossible or not, that's what's happening," said Cain, buttoning back up his sleeve.

"Bonding is more than magic... it's the combining of souls. You are no longer individuals but one and it will grow stronger over time. The magic is protection of this bond... to prevent exactly this-" the Queen, stated, gesturing to the wound. "Without it, whatever injury one acquires, so will the other."

Cain moved toward the fireplace, his elbow going to rest on the mantle. DG stared at his back, her mind spinning.

"And if one of us is killed?" she managed after a few seconds.

The Queen just nodded sadly, "You will die together, my dear, no matter how this ends."


	14. Chapter 14

DG pressed her forehead against the cool pane of glass, taking in the view of the city from the comfort of her over sized window seat. One leg hung down, swinging slightly as it brushed against a forgotten toy that had been left on the floor of their old playroom many years ago. A small sliver of light broke through the darkness, distracting DG with the reflection of it against her window.

"Want company?"

She flexed her outstretched leg to make room for him as a response. Cain shut the door before settling himself opposite her, mirroring her position and resting his back against the wall. They both silently watched the city below, the faint honking of cars and engines reving fading away to a gentle lull.

"You left pretty quick," he said, his voice unusually jarring, "Look, I didn't know, DG-"

"Tell me something about yourself," she interrupted, her eyes still looking out the window.

"Well..." he replied, sounding uncertain, "What do you want to know?"

"How about your most embarrassing moment?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her as if to ask, 'Seriously?'

She nodded, "If we're going to pass into the great beyond together one day, I think I should know at least this about you.

His head rested back against the wood, his eyes unfocused as he sifted through his memories.

"When I was a kid, Clarence was dating the local dressmaker's daughter. One day, he stole some fabric dye and hid it in my shampoo bottle. My hair was blue as night shade for two weeks."

"Oh, that's not so bad."

"When you're fourteen and interested in girls it is. Where do you think my fondness of hats started?"

DG chuckled, "In that case I am forever grateful to to that bottle of blue dye."

"Couldn't hunt either. Animals saw me coming a mile away."

She burst into small fit of laughter, imagining a cotton candy colored-haired Cain looking disgruntled as he chased a perpetually trotting deer through the woods.

He regarded her curiously for a second before speaking again, "And yours?"

DG grinned widely, "It was during my intro to cell biology class. Our professor had asked what do all living things have in common. One person said a cell membrane, another said DNA and on and on until there was just one thing he wanted us to guess but we just weren't getting it."

She paused, shifting to sit up and lean forward. "So I start thinking to myself 'Well, all things can reproduce, that must be it'. What he was really getting at was a source of energy. To try to prompt us, he asks 'What is the first thing you think of when you wake up in the morning?', thinking we'll say 'breakfast.' Instead, in my own little world, I never heard him and I announce quite loudly, 'Procreation!'"

Cain chuckled, folding his arms across his chest, "So you've always been like this, then? Mouth ahead of everything else?"

"Hey!" she replied, tossing a small decorative pillow at his face which he easily caught, "I never lived that down. I was 'Procreation Girl" the rest of the semester. Which is ironic when you think about it really."

She paused, letting out a small sigh as her fingers started to fidget with some beading on the pillow at her side.

"I've never been with anyone... in that way," she said haltingly, only briefly looking at him before directing her attention back down to her hands, "I just wanted you to know, so when it happens, and I seem nervous or hesitant... well, that's why."

"DG..." he said waiting for her to look at him, "We won't, not until you're ready."

She nodded, her her vision once again turning to the cityscape.

"I've only ever been with my wife. We met young, married young, had Jeb young," he said, his voice soft, " I don't know if that helps."

"It does, in a way."

They sat together watching the traffic toss lights along the walls.

Cain cleared his throat after a few minutes, "Your mother has promoted me to head of security in light of all the recent events. She wants me settled in the office as soon as possible. I should get started on that. You'll be okay here?"

"Yea," she said and he stood making his way through the room.

"Wyatt?" she asked as his hand pulled on the door knob, her face still turned away.

"Yes?"

"What if I'm ready sooner rather than later?"

His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed heavily..

"You just let me know when."

And then he pulled the door closed.


	15. Chapter 15

DG knocked gently on the door with her elbow, shuffling her feet nervously as she tightly gripped the two bottles of wine and the glasses between her fingers.

After a moment, the door opened slightly to reveal Azkadellia peering out from the crack.

"Yes?" she asked eyeing DG and her wares.

"Drink?" her sister asked, waving her items

"No thank you, maybe next time," she said, moving to close the door. DG wedge her slippered foot in the jam, wincing as the door bounced off of it.

"Look, Glitch is going into surgery in a few hours and even if he survives, I don't know who is coming out."

Azkadellia pulled back the door again, but her eyes remained cast to the floor.

"And I just need some space from Cain to get my thoughts in order about that whole shitshow...and...and I just want to have a drink with the one person who is probably feeling as guilty as I am about Glitch having to go through this."

Azkadellia looked up, a resigned sigh escaping her lips. "Alcohol is a terrible coping mechanism, you know."

"We can't say that for sure unless we give it a try," DG said grinning brightly and held out a glass. Az grabbed it along with one of the bottles before backing away so DG could enter.

Azkadellia's room was a mirror of hers, except colored in a pastel yellow...but...DG noticed, all other markers of their childhood were gone. No portrait over the fireplace, no photos, or other momentos.

 _Did AZ do this when we got here_ o _r was it mother's doing after the witch usurped her seat of power?_

Azkadellia noticed her dawdling and clicked her tongue, "Is the balcony alright with you?"

She nodded in response before catching up to her sister as she passed through the huge double doors. She breathed in the crisp night air. A cool front had followed the storms.

Az twirled her finger over the bottle and the cork dislodged itself. She motioned for DG's glass.

"I've never drank before."

DG's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Really? Not even as the witch?"

Azkadellia shook her head, as she took a sip "The sorceress had only one vice and that was power."

DG swirled her glass before taking in half her cup in one go, "Were you aware during it? During your possession?"

Her sister let out a wry laugh and looked out over the railing, "Yes. I could speak to her, try to counsel her into less revolting options. In the beginning I still felt distinctly separate from her, but over time it got more and more difficult to tell where she ended and I began. I'm still not sure which decisions in those latter years were hers and which were mine."

"They were hers, Az," DG said fiercely, "from day one it was all hers."

"Really? Would it surprise you to know it was I who suggested removing half of Ambrose's brain?"

DG's face twisted in a mixture of confusion and dismay.

"She was torturing him, DG. He wouldn't give up the sun seeder plans, so I suggested getting it directly from the source. I thought it was a kindness at the time...but now I'm not so sure. The real Ambrose died anyway that day, despite my efforts."

"That...was a difficult decision. Sometimes...I suppose there are no right answers."

"Just rotten luck."

"Beyond rotten. The most decayed of luck."

Az sniffed in agreement.

"Did you have any input into what happened to Cain?"

"No. He was betrayed by one of his own people and his punishment was part of the deal. Ironically, the turncoat also thought they were doing him a favor by keeping him alive."

"I can't say I'm sorry he lived. I just wish it hadn't been so painful for him."

Azkadellia nodded, taking a sip from her glass. "The sorceress wanted you, you know."

"Because I'm the Omega."

"I don't blame you. You were a child."

"That's what Cain said too. Doesn't change the facts of the matter though."

"No, but you returned and did your duty to the OZ as a Gale." 

"I lived fifteen annuals of peace while everyone here suffered. Why do I get the reward? I had it easy."

"Reward?" asked Az, moving to refill her drink, and then passed the bottle to DG when she was done.

"You know...being queen."

Azkadellia nearly choked on her wine,"Reward? Great Ozma...I could do without the outright hate of the people but I don't want to be queen."

"But you're the eldest. It's your birthright."

"DG, I've just been freed from being imprisoned in my own mind. Why would I exchange one cage for another?"

"What do you mean? Being Queen is the highest order. You make the decisions, you make all the rules. No one can tell you what to do."

"And as a future Queen, how free do you feel little sister?"

DG's mouth snapped shut thinking her life over as Az just raised an eyebrow before speaking again.

"I don't want to be told whom to marry, I don't want to decide what country to go to war with over resources, or whether to fund defense or education... I don't want to preside over anyone's life but my own ever again. The throne is yours. You'll get no resistance from me."

DG swallowed thickly and finished her second drink to chase away the dread that was creeping into her chest.

"So, what will you do?" she asked, passing her glass to her sister for a refill.

Azkadellia's shrugged. "Whatever I want to, I suppose. It wouldn't take much magic to change my appearance but nothing yet has appealed to me. I don't know how to put this behind me. I don't know if that is even possible."

"I don't know either, Az. But I'll help in any way I can."

Her sister nodded her thanks and they looked out over the glittering city.

"So how's married life?"

It was DG's turn to sputter into her wine, "Excuse me?" she asked dabbing at the dark red spots on her shirt.

Az looked at her as if she were daft "You. Mr. Cain. Bond," she said, rolling her hand in an encouraging way.

"We're not married."

"DG, what do you think marriage is on this side of the rainbow?"

"I don't know...a ceremony, a puffy dress, vows."

"There's usually a bit more ceremony, I'll give you that, but you made your vow when you completed the bond. You entered yourself into his protection and joined your soul with his...DG, that is about as married as you can be."

DG rested her head on the railing.

_Oh my god, I'm married to Wyatt Cain. I'm Wyatt...freaking...Cain's...WIFE._

"DG, what's the matter?"

"I just...I just need a minute."

"What's wrong? Why are you panicking over a word? Mother said you understood what it was to be bonded-"

"I do!" She practically shouted, "I did ..it's just-" She paused, finally lifting her head to smooth out her hair. "This started as part of our battle plans to save the OZ...and now I'm someone's wife and a future Queen. Most of the time I can take it day by day but,sometimes... it's just overwhelming. The odds of me failing and disappointing everyone are astronomical compared to my chances of success. I mean, I was barely keeping my shit straight as a college student and waitress. How am I supposed to be a wife and ruler of an entire country?"

Azkadellia sighed, "I don't know what to do either, Deeg. The best I can do is tell you what to do to make people to hate you. It's my only experience in the area."

DG snorted,"What a fine pair we are."

Azkadellia nodded in agreement as she reached again for the bottle.

DG sighed and stretched, relishing the languid warmth that was seeping into her limbs from the drink.

"But you never answered my question. What is it like being married to Mr. Cain?"

"We are, uh, taking our time...trying to figure how this will work."

"Do you like him?"

"He's a good man, reliable..." she trailed off nodding.

Azkadellia narrowed her eyes at her sister, "You sound as if you are describing a car."

"Then I guess you'll have to be more specific."

"DG," began her sister again with a hint of impatience, "Can he make you happy? Do you think you can love him?"

DG grimaced against her words.

"The truth, DG. Please."

She felt the wall she had erected the moment she considered the bond start to crumble and she looked at her sister. Az read the pain in her eyes and reached out, clasping her sister's hand, their faces illuminated by the soft glow between them.

"Truth be told, I think I'm already falling in love with him."

"Why does this make you so upset? This is wonderful news."

"Because he can't love me back, Az. His damn sense of noble sacrifice trapped him into this life with me. He cares about me but he doesn't want me and he definitely doesn't want all the baggage that comes with me."

"I agree if what you mean is he doesn't want power or have patience for the subterfuge of court but are you sure about the rest? Are you sure there is not a part of him that is content with the arrangement?"

"We... I've never asked-"

"Then how do you know?"

DG was silent, just staring into the depths of her cup.

"Maybe you should."

"Cain is not exactly the type that likes to talk about his feelings. Besides I can't really ask him about this..."

"You're leaving something out."

"I'm afraid that he will always compare me to Adora."

Az took the glass from her before handing her the newly opened second bottle.

"Have you considered..." her sister trailed off.

"What?"

"Seducing him?"

DG laughed and nearly dropped the bottle before squeezing it to her chest to stabilize it, "I don't think there's enough alcohol in the OZ to make me brave enough to do that."

"It can't be that difficult."

"Oh really? What do you suggest?"

"I don't know. It's not like I have any experience with these things either."

"No? You never...?"

"Like I said, she didn't have any vices except power."

"I would have thought with all he revealing outfits..."

Az shook her head, "She had no problem exploiting my sexuality as another means of control but she had no interest in congress with humans. We were all lowly plebeians to her."

"Well, I guess there's that to be thankful for. Here's to us, the sexually repressed, irreparably damaged, majestic princesses of the OZ."

Az smiled and clinked her newly filled glass against DG's bottle.

"Long may they reign."

* * *

Cain sat back from his desk, folding his latest correspondence into the 'out' pile. The next few days would consist of interviews for new guards and he had just finished a request to his son for his most trustworthy men. He stood, intent on stretching to relieve the tension in his back, when he found himself off balance and braced his hand against his desk for support. He shook his head, blaming it on standing too quickly but was surprised to find his next few steps slightly unsteady and his head buzzing pleasantly.

 _Odd. Almost as if..._ he stopped, realization dawning on him. He focused on her Omega call and started off to confirm his suspicions. He had given her some space these past few days after the revelation by her mother, and the deep primitive Alpha part of him felt relief at finally giving in to being by her side. A few minutes later he found himself in front of Princess Azkadellia's quarters, his knuckles rapping sharply against the wood. The door flew open in a rush of magic, practically bouncing back closed until he caught it with his hand. He peered inside and spotted the Princesses laying on some discarded sofa cushions. DG was on her back, her head falling over the edge of her makeshift mattress, giving him an upside down smile.

"Hey you! I thought you'd be working late."

"It is late and I was working but someone decided to go get herself and, by proxy, me, drunk."

Her jaw fell open, "You're kidding?"

"Nope," he said, moving around her to give her a hand up. She took it and swayed on her feet, falling into his chest.

"Whoa there, darlin'," he murmured, helping her get her balance and wrapped his arm around her for support, his skin practically sighing in relief at the contact it had been denied for so long now.

"Hey, how come you sheem a whole lot lesh drunk than me?" she asked, pressing her finger into his chest.

"Likely because I'm not the one who directly imbibed."

"Hardly sheems fair," she retorted.

"Seems plenty fair from my standpoint. Hopefully the hangover is all yours," he turned to the eldest princess who was making herself a neat pallet on the floor. "You'll be okay, Princess?"

"Yep, all good here," she replied waiving at them as she pulled a table cloth from her coffee table to cover herself with.

"I'll send someone to check on you in an hour," he said but was only met with soft snoring.

He smirked and tugged gently on DG to get her moving. She leaned heavily on him, wrapping her arms around his middle in a hug, her cheek pressed to his chest. He pressed her against his side, allowing himself to enjoy this simple pleasure, a contentedness spreading within him.

"We'll get you settled and by the time you wake, Glitch will be out of his surgery."

She nodded against his shirt, "Good plan," and inhaled deeply as they passed through the doorway to her room. "God, you smell good."

He stopped suddenly at the bed's edge, a storm brewing in his mind as part of his body started to respond to the soft warmth of her curves and the affectionate way she nuzzled her face to his chest.

He pulled back the covers and sat her down before going to his knee and wrapping a wrist around her ankle to remove her slippers. He knew it was unnecessary, she could sleep in the soft material, but the opportunity to touch her skin, even in this innocent way, was too much temptation for him.

"I'm sorry I'm not her."

His movements stilled and he peered up at her, not sure if he heard her correctly, "What?"

"I'm sorry I'm not Adora."

His eyes flit over her face, taking in the hesitancy, the sadness.

 _She can't think_...

He held her gaze before speaking, "I don't want you to be Adora, DG."

"I know you don't-"

He started to move his thumb in slow circles against her ankle, causing her to stop speaking. His eyes never left hers as he continued.

"I don't think of her in your place."

His other hand gripped her free ankle, also taking up the soft, slow pressure.

"I don't think of her when I'm with you."

Both hands slipped up the back of her calves, his heart starting to pound in excitement as he finally allowed himself this mild exploration.

"Or when I touch you."

Her eyes slipped shut and she took in a shuddering breath, her hands bunching up the sheets underneath them.

 _Utter, sweet destruction..._ a warning voice called from the deep recesses of his brain.

He rose up, his hands threading through her hair and kissed her deeply, reveling in the way she sighed against him, her mouth opening as he tasted her. Her hands slid down his shirt front and she started to tug it free, ignoring his growl of warning. When she didn't stop, he banded is arm around her lower back, yanking her to him, her legs spreading to wrap around him, bodies flush as her breasts pressed...

_She's been drinking, you ass. Back away._

He relaxed his hold, reigning himself in, disappointed in his momentary loss of control.

"You could stay, you know," she said a little breathless, her lips still so close

He wanted to groan in frustration, "I really can't sweetheart. It's not a good idea."

"I don't mean just tonight and not for sex."

He put a little more distance between them, untangling their limbs before reaching down and swinging her legs onto the bed to pull the covers over her.

"We'll talk about it," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed, near her knees, "when we're both sober. But tonight, I can't."

"Why not?" she asked, looking mildly hurt.

"Do you think what you feel when I touch you is one-sided, DG?" he asked, running his hand through his hair, "I can feel you across the city, on my skin, in my head... _down to my bones, I feel you._ " He sighed, "But that's no excuse for me to be stupid about this. So I can't stay tonight. You understand?"

She nodded, looking disappointed but satisfied with his response. He squeezed her knee through the blanket and rose, "Good night, DG."

"G'night, Wyatt."

He was unable to keep the smile from his face as he made his way to his room.

_She's going to be the death of me._


	16. Chapter 16

DG cautiously peeked out from under her blanket, wincing in the sharp light of morning. With a groan, she burrowed back into the warmth of her covers while trying to will her headache to go away. She had nearly fallen back asleep when a knock jarred her from her down filled cocoon and she pulled back the covers to see her mother smirking over her.

"You'll be pleased to know that Ambrose made it through surgery and is doing well in recovery. Azkadellia and I are going to the hospital to visit him. Would you like to join us?"

"Yea, sure," she replied, tossing back her blankets, "Just give me a minute."

She stood slowly, trying to give the room a chance to stop spinning.

"We will be waiting downstairs," replied the queen as she turned to exit.

"Mother," DG called after her.

"Yes?"

"What did the prisoner say when you and Cain spoke with him?"

The Queen clicked her tongue unhappily. "Nothing. He refused to speak to us. We have called Raw back to help with the interrogation."

"Wait, he refused to speak or he refused to speak to you?" asked DG, noticing how her mother's back went momentarily rigid.

Lavender sighed, "He says he will only speak with you. Alone."

"What? Why? And why didn't you tell me?"

"He wouldn't say, but it certainly can't be anything good. We will wait for Raw."

"But," said DG, taking a step toward her mother, "he attacked not long after the bond went on the fritz. He might know something."

"I agree but it can wait."

"No, I don't think we can. None of us have any idea of what is going on. We have-"

"DG! I'm not discussing this any further right now with Ambrose waiting and you smelling like a distillery. Azkadellia and I are leaving for the hospital within the hour. If you wish to join us, I suggest you get moving." The Queen paused before exiting the room, "And really DG, you can't stay in the governess's room forever. You should move back into the royal apartments where you belong."

As soon as the door clicked shut, DG snatched a pillow off her bed, mashed it to her face, and let out a muffled scream of frustration. At twenty four, being treated as if you have no agency or autonomy was particularly infuriating.

_Then again, you're wearing yesterday's clothes and nursing a hangover. Not the best argument for maturity._

She tossed the pillow back on the bed and stumbled her way into the bathroom for a shower, bouncing off the walls like a pinball. Thirty minutes later they were en route to the hospital with a convoy arranged by Cain who rode up front with the driver. Azkadellia had barely grunted a greeting as they climbed in the back of the vehicle and Cain seemed to particularly enjoy slamming the doors closed this morning. DG kept her eyes on the back of his head, not trusting herself to look at the passing scenery without getting sick. This morning, he was in 'all business' mode, his intimidating glare as firmly in place as the fedora on his head. The contrast between this robotic enforcer and the man who kissed her last night, rumpled with a feral look in his eyes, was one she quite enjoyed. She felt a twinge of feminine pride that she was the cause of him forgetting himself, even if just for a moment. She blushed as she recalled his hands on her, his body pressed between her thighs. And the things he had said to her... It gave her hope that this thing between them was real and reciprocated. Her wayward thoughts were interrupted as their car slowed to a stop in front of a massive building.

The hospital was unlike any from the Otherside, a citadel on the far edge of the city with stone floors and books lining nearly every wall. Their foot steps echoed in the halls as they were led to a recovery ward over looking the mountains. Cain walked next to DG and she suspected it was for both her protection and morale support. Glitch stood near the window of his room, his head bandaged around his shortly cropped hair with hishands tucked into the pockets of his robe.

"Wow, you're up and moving already," exclaimed DG walking towards him with arms open.

Glitch hesitated, looking nervous as he accepted the embrace, "Hello DG," he replied, patting her back awkwardly.

"You ok?"

"Oh yes, I'm very well but this is taking some getting use to. It's like having another person shoved into your head. My brain was off having its own experiences and now that half is back in, the other side isn't too excited about it. They seem to be fighting it out."

As he talked, his right arm twitched repeatedly at his side. He forced a short laugh, nodding at the offending extremity, "Well, at least I've still got some rhythm," and then clasped his hands together to still the movement.

DG smiled sadly at her friend's discomfort. "What would you like us to call you?"

"I'm still me, Doll. There's just a whole lot more noise rattling around up here," he replied, tapping two fingers to his bandage.

"Bound to be better than the cavernous echo that was there before," said Cain, coming up behind the princess and extending his hand to shake Glitch's in greeting.

"Hello Cain. Still haven't expanded your wardrobe I see? Beige really isn't your color though it does match your personality," he replied clasping his friend's hand. Both men smiled at their exchange of friendly barbs, their friendship finding steady ground in the routine.

"Ambrose... Glitch?" came Azkadellia's voice timidly.

The former adviser stiffened at the Princess's voice, a flash of fear crossing his face before he made eye contact with her.

"Princess Azkadellia...thank...thank you for coming," he said, voice shaking.

"Of course. I'm glad to see you are well," she said taking a step backward.

"We all are, my dear friend," spoke up Lavender, taking his hand gently.

A tap on the open door drew everyone's attention. Dr. Pentaghast smiled, joining them in the room with two very large books in her hands.

"Yes, Mr. Fiyero is recovering quite well but this might be enough excitement for one day. Princess Dorothy, if you would join me in the hall, I have special request."

DG glanced around surprised before moving toward the door and was stopped by Cain gently hooking two of his fingers in hers as she went to move past him.

"Don't go far," he said, dropping her hand.

She nodded and joined the doctor.

"Pardon me for the intrusion, your highness," she started as they stepped out of the room, "but I thought I would lend you some of our tomes on magical healing if it would interest you."

DG felt a spark of excitement, "Really? That would be great."

"I admit this is not completely altruistic. Your power exceeds anything we can do here and we may need your help in the future."

"I understand," she replied, taking the books into her arms,"and maybe you could help me... what does it mean to be an Omega, I mean, really? It's been such a whirlwind, I haven't had time or opportunity to ask anyone in the know."

The Doctor looked thoughtful for a moment. "It is difficult to explain. Magic works through our world, in many ways. It affects the crops, the weather, and even the Rhos can experience it in ways, though they do not have a command of it. The Betas use it as an advanced skill. like your friend there. Mr. Fireyo's gift is to be an excellent inventor. The Alphas, like myself, Mr. Cain, and your sister, we benefit from superhuman abilities. It weaves itself in into all of us, enhancing us... but you, you ARE magic, a pure unlimited source of it."

"But I... I don't- I can barely do anything!"

The doctor sighed, ""That may have to do with your death and the block that was placed on your magic as a child. You'll continue to overpower it with use." She placed her hand on DG's shoulder, looking her firmly in the eye, "Don't give up. It WILL come to you."

DG nodded, "Thank you Doctor."

"DG? Are you ready?" asked Azkadellia, rounding the corner from Glitch's room.

She again thanked the Doctor and joined her sister.

"The others have returned to the car."

"You okay, Az?"

Her sister gave a wavering smile, "Yes, it's just never easy to see that look on someone's face and know it is because of you."

"Because of the witch," amended DG.

"-who wore my face."

DG had nothing to say except to reach over and hold her hand as they made their way down the echoing hall.

She dozed on the way back home, awoken by a gentle touch on her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open to see Cain leaning in the open car door, withdrawing his hand.

"We're home?" she asked with a stretch.

He nodded, "I've got some interviews to conduct so I'll be working pretty late this evening but I'll come by later if you're still awake. That okay by you?" he asked, extending his hand to help her out of the vehicle.

"Yea, I've got some reading to do apparently," she responded with a head nod toward the books in her lap as he pulled her up.

He released her hand, his palm going to press into the small of her back, guiding her to the doors. He broke off at the stairwell, heading toward his office after a tip of his hat. DG retreated to her rooms slinging the heavy books onto her bed and kicked off her shoes to start reading.

After a few hours, she stood, stretching her stiff limbs when she remembered the conversation she had with her mother earlier that morning.

_He says he'll only speak with you. Alone._

She stood indecisive in her room. She still felt strongly that time was of the essence considering their predicament but her mother had prohibited her visiting the prisoner. Likely, this decision was made with Cain's input... but he was to be preoccupied for the evening and unlikely to emerge from his office until late. It seemed improbable to DG that simply hearing what the man had to say could do any harm. And Cain would have been sure that he was sufficiently locked up...

She grabbed one of her governess's drab cloaks before darting out the room.

_I mean, what could it hurt? Really?_


	17. Chapter 17

The prisoner lay on his cot, his hand draped over his face in a vain attempt to block out the light. The cell was small but tidy with a metal cup on the floor at bedside. DG clinked her nails against the bars, startling the man.

"Well, you're not Tall, Blonde, and Grumpy. What do you want?" he asked, lifting himself to his elbows, suspicion etched deep in his face.

DG lowered the hood of her cloak and the man darted from his bed, lunging at the door of his cell. She stumbled backwards, alarmed at the sudden change in his demeanor.

"I have a message for you. My employer says she knows what is happening to you and if you wish to know more, you must meet with her. Alone."

"Who is your employer?"

"She will be in the garden behind Lewikey's every 5th day of the week at 7pm and she will wait five minutes. After, she will leave. If you bring anyone she will not speak with you and will never appear again."

"Lewikey's? The bar with the booths? What's her name?"

The prisoner smirked and shrugged as he pushed himself away from the bars back toward his cot.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you."

He paid her no mind and tossed himself back on his bed, once again throwing his hand over his eyes.

After a few more attempts to get him to speak to no avail, DG pulled the hood of the cloak back over her head and moved to leave the room.

_The 5th day of every week...the turn over was...oh...oh no. Shit._

She sprinted up the winding stairwell, shoving the door open as she burst into the courtyard.

_Where is it, where is it?_

She spun until she spotted it in the distance, the great clock tower of central city.

_6:50!_

It had been a ten minute walk to Lewikey's when she and Cain snuck out... she might make it in five tonight if she ran. She swallowed, indecisive. She knew she should get Cain but there was no time and if she was spotted with anyone, the informant would never show again. But to not go now would delay everything by a week. DG closed her eyes in concentration.

_Good, no cold at all. The bond's intact..._

She placed a glamour on herself, changing her appearance before she took off in a run.

_He's going to be so pissed._

She created a mirage of a runaway horse to distract the guards at the gate and the remainder of her trip was clear with only the odd look from a passerby or two. A glance at the clock showed she arrived at 6:59 in the garden and collapsed on a bench, gripping the stitch in her side.

"Princess Dorothy."

DG screamed, falling from the bench at the unfamiliar voice that sounded behind her head. A tall pale woman in a black cloak smiled down on her. She scrambled to her feet and stumbled back to put herself a safe distance from this mysterious figure.

"I didn't think you would come."

"I probably shouldn't have. But I've never been known for making good decisions."

The woman smirked, "That makes two of us."

"What do you want?"

"To help."

"I don't believe you."

The woman eyed her left forearm, "You want to know why the bond you share with Wyatt Cain is failing."

DG breathed heavily through her nose, panic starting well up, "How do you know about that?"

"I have my sources. How I know is not important."

"I doubt that."

The woman sighed, a tinged of annoyance appearing on her face as her blue eyes narrowed. The uneasiness DG felt increased... the woman suddenly looked familiar, though she couldn't quite place why.

"I only want what is best for the OZ. That is all I have ever wanted. And right now, that means keeping the Gales safe and in power. Which means keeping you safe and in power. "

The woman stepped forward, reaching to take DG's hand.

"But what I know-"

Her words cut off as her eyes widened, her vision going to somewhere behind DG's shoulder. The princess spun to see a familiar fedora and duster edge out from the shadows of an alleyway.

"Explain to me why I shouldn't shoot you right now," said Cain through clenched teeth, glaring furiously at the woman. She sighed and pulled down her cloak, her long blonde hair glistening in the moonlight.

"I'm here to help," she replied showing her empty palms to him. "I have information that can protect the Gales."

Cain's eyes narrowed, "I will never trust anything you say."

"I'm trying to make amends, Wyatt."

"By trying to assassinate the sitting Queen?"

"She was never in any danger. I found the least competent person with a grudge I could to get the message to Princess Dorothy-"

"Get away from her," he growled at the woman, finally making eye contact with DG. He jerked his head, indicating she should come to his side. DG had been watching the exchange with mounting fear. Cain usually handled opponents with a casual, almost disinterested air, a technique that either rankled them with anger or drew them into a false sense of security. But this woman... he stared her down with eyes of crystallized ice and not once did his aim stray from between her eyes.

_He knows her._

"I...was...helping!"

"Helping?" He asked incredulous once DG was at his side ,"Like you helped when you threatened Clarence, forcing him to leave? Or when you sold me out to the Sorceress? Or how about Malcolm, Lily? You want to help DG like you did Malcolm?"

"I thought I was doing my duty! Azkadellia was the only Gale alive with magic. You can't be lightless and rule our country. I thought you were traitors to the crown. I didn't realize what she was until it was too late."

"We were your brothers and you fed us to her for your own gain!" he shouted, his gun wavering in his fury.

"I saved two of you didn't I?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She gave me a chance to get Clarence to leave and I asked her to put you in the suit instead of killing you. She promised to release you in an annual."

DG jumped as she heard Cain pull back the hammer on the gun, the bullet settling in the chamber.

"That was your idea?" he asked his voice thin, like a wire stretched beyond its snapping point.

"It saved you."

"I was in there for eight fucking annuals, Lily. Eight annuals of solitary confinement, starving and thirsty... I froze every winter, suffocated every summer. And he recorded it, Lil, his attack on my family. Him beating Adora and Jeb. He made me watch it over and over, day after day."

"Who did?"

"Your husband."

"I haven't seen him in annuals. He didn't leave with me."

"I know. He's in Central lock up, which is exactly where you are going after this."

"And I'll go, willingly, once you've heard what I have to say."

Cain glanced at DG.

"It won't hurt to hear it," she whispered.

His frown deepened and he breathed out an unhappy huff of air before turning his attention back to his sister.

"Out with it."

"I know you are bonded and I know it has failed at least once. After I fled the OZ, I found a place in court at the Lands of Ev. There's a rumor going around that there is an artifact that can negate all magic, rendering any alpha, beta, and presumably even the Omega, powerless."

DG grabbed Cain's sleeve, leaning in to whisper, "Prince Mombi mentioned an artifact. He said it would bring great honor to his family."

Lily smirked, "Prince Mombi is the eldest of three brothers, a Rho born among Alphas. Of course he wants it. It will allow him to take the throne without any resistance from his brothers who have been deemed more suitable. He is a bit of an embarrassment to the royal family. He's only recently been allowed out of the confines of the castle, and even then only under the supervision of General Jinjur."

"What is it? Where is it now?"

"I don't know what it is but it's here, somewhere in the OZ. Beyond that, I'm not sure. But you'll be vulnerable to anyone who has it."

Flashes of green and white splashed against the walls as multiple Tin man cars converged on their location.

"The Princess is safe. Take that one into custody," Cain shouted to the law officers as they joined them from their vehicles.

"What for?"

"Her name is Lillian Zero, alias Lillian Cain. She's wanted for treason, conspiring to commit murder, and kidnapping. Put her in a max security cell until her trial," Cain ground out. "Go on!" he snapped at the slack jawed officer. He holstered his gun once Lillian was in cuffs before turning to DG.

"We should find Prince Mombi and check out his lead," she said meeting his eyes.

Cain didn't respond, and just stalked up to her, his hand wrapping firmly around her upper arm.

"Time to escort you back home, Princess."

He wouldn't look at her and she had to move quickly to keep up with his brisk pace. They didn't speak for several blocks.

"Wyatt, I know you're upset-"

"What the hell were you thinking?" he asked, his voice low as he navigated the city streets.

"He said she wouldn't show if anyone else was there."

"And that didn't set an alarm off in your head?"

"I had our protection. I would have left immediately if it was gone."

"And just how far do you think you would have gotten with no magic? I didn't see any sticks in that garden," he said, his voice dripping with derision.

"I'm not helpless, Cain. And I don't need your permission," she snapped at him, pulling her arm out of his grip as they entered the Gale home. He paused, hands clenching at his side.

"Do you have any idea who that woman is? What she is capable of?" he snarled rounding on her in the hallway.

"I didn't have a choice. We have to figure out what is happening with the bond-"

"She likely has the artifact herself, stowed away for just the right time. Killing you would be consistent with everything she's done before."

"Look, I'm sorry, I really am. I should have told you and we should have talked about it. I realize now I put you at risk as well."

"I don't care about that, DG," he sighed, some of the tension going out of his shoulders. "That woman took my life, my son, and the woman I loved away from me in one moment. In an instant, she destroyed everything that made me a person."

When he looked at her, some of the anger seemed to have left him, replaced by something equally as fierce but far more difficult for DG to decipher.

"And then I find her with _you_ and I'm so close to-" he cut himself off, breathing deeply, the look in his eyes starting to fade as the stoic mask fell back in place. "You're right, I can't tell you what to do but I am responsible for your safety and I would appreciate it if you didn't try to make that job harder. Now stay in your residence. I'll investigate this artifact."

He turned, heading toward his office.

" _We_ will investigate this. Don't talk to me like you have any control over what I do. And is that all this is to you? A job?" she asked, fast on his heels.

"What are you asking me, DG?" he growled spinning on her in the doorway.

She swallowed, her heart pounding. "What am I to you?"

"You want to know if you're my wife? If I'm your husband?" he asked flatly, leaning into her personal space, his hands going to the door jam on either side of her head.

DG stumbled back a bit, struggling to find her voice with him looming over her, "Yes."

"I'm not sure how those words are defined on the Other side, but I thought you were my partner. I thought we were in this together."

"We are."

"Then act like it," he said coldly.

He turned and marched away, his body soon enveloped by the shadows, leaving her alone in the hall.


	18. Chapter 18

DG gathered up her books, tossing them into her shoulder bag, grunting with the effort it took before grabbing her coffee with the other hand. She took a sip to distract her thoughts as she trudged down the hall, making the turn that would take her by Cain's office. She quickened her steps as she approached, trying to make herself sound assured and paused only to rap her knuckles on his open door frame.

He sat at his desk, back to her as he composed a letter and made no move to acknowledge her presence.

"I'm going to the hospital. I have another session with Dr. Pentaghast."

He nodded, taking a quick glance behind at her before returning to his work.

"Marcus and Benji are waiting downstairs to escort you," he said. "The others are already there."

She hesitated before turning away.

"Thank you."

He just nodded again, his pen still flying over the page, "Of course, your highness."

The familiar flare of hurt and frustration took root as she walked away. It had been days since the incident with Lillian Cain and there had been little improvement in the relationship between the youngest princess and her bond partner. He spoke with her on things he was required to, but when she broached any repeat of their hallway conversation, he would go stone-faced and disengage. After a few failed attempts, she relented for the time being, instead throwing her energy into learning magical healing.

She was starting to learn her way around the stone monument that was the hospital, despite its winding corridors. Her spirits lifted as she entered Dr. Pentaghast's office, the older woman smiling at her arrival.

"Your Highness, I have something a bit more challenging for you today," she said, standing to move around her desk. "Did you read the chapter on sleeping curses?"

DG nodded.

"Fantastic. Tell me what you know."

DG breathed in deeply before she spoke, "There are a great variety of types and causes of a sleeping curse. The simplest and most common being the pollen of the poppy but more complex hexes can be placed by powerful mages using magical techniques. However, they all have one thing in common. If not stopped, they all grow stronger over time and eventually the victim will not wake at all, their body shutting down all their organs until they die. "

"Correct," beamed the doctor, motioning for DG to follow her, "The rate of decay of the patient's condition depends on the skill and the power of the hex. Most people who wander into an illegal poppy field will wake within minutes once they are removed. However, victims of mages tend to not have such favorable outcomes. In the most extreme cases, we can only hope to slow the process."

They entered a brightly lit room, the occupant settled in a soft bed.

"This is Mr. Larrabee. He is a thirty four year old human male who ran a foul of a hedge witch approximately three days ago. He just arrived this morning after being found by a hunting party. What is your approach?"

"All sensory input into the brain is relayed through the brain stem. Sleeping curses block this input. Without stimulation, the brain shuts down and the person cannot be woken through physical means. I will have to use magic and try to out-compete the receptors of the hex. The more powerful the curse, the more tightly it adheres."

"And the more powerful the healer, the more likely they are to succeed," replied the older woman who then nodded for her to start.

DG set down her books and shook out her hands before she approached the man, taking her palm and pressing it to the back of his neck. She let her magic travel through her fingertips, small tendrils she guided into his spine. It weaved through the soft tissue and bone before washing over the receptors, trying to pry them loose. She pressed forward more forcefully, pouring out more and more of her magic, a gnawing feeling emanating from her gut. After a few more minutes she slunk back, her breath heavy as she braced herself against the side of the hospital bed.

"That was an excellent first try, your highness. Perhaps a break and then we'll try again this afternoon?"

DG glanced back at the doctor and then again at the man, his skin pale and sallow. She pushed herself up and wiped the light sheen of perspiration from her forehead.

"I'd like to try again," she said, reaching out to touch the patient. Dr. Pentaghast stayed silent, pulling up a chair while a small smile played on her lips.

* * *

Cain sat back from his desk and rubbed his temples to dull the headache forming behind his eyes before picking up his next correspondence. His eyebrows furrowed when he recognized the blocky script as his son's handwriting.

_Father,_

_We have heard several reports of an unsanctioned travel storm in the area. No one was close enough to witness who conjured it but an unusual party was seen in a nearby village gathering supplies not long before. We're taking statements and will proceed to the site of the storm. I have attached a map of the coordinates._

_I heard you were promoted to head of royal security. Congratulations._

_I'll send our report as soon as it is complete._

_Jeb Cain_

Cain tried to push down the uncomfortable feeling that had amplified as he read the note. He was frustrated with the emotional distance he felt in the letter and unnerved by this travel storm. A sickening feeling in his gut told him it was related to this artifact and he penned a set of orders to his best rider to join the others and report immediately back. He stood and went to his window, breathing in the fresh air to dissipate his headache as the suns started to set. A black car caught his eye as it rolled to a stop at the base of the building, his skin starting to tingle and burn with a renewed vigor.

He stepped back into the shadows of the window to prevent anyone from seeing him, his eyes never leaving the car below. DG emerged, accidentally hitting Benji with the door as he reached to open it for her. This far up he could not hear her voice but she was obviously apologizing profusely, shifting her books to her hip to help her guard back to his feet.

_She shouldn't be getting back this late...I should have gone with her. Even this is no excuse to put her at risk._

He sighed unhappily, his arms folding across his chest as he mentally berated himself. He was torn, part of him desperately needing space while another part he blamed on the bond pulled him toward DG. He had tried not to think about it... that horrible feeling he got as he made his way down the alleyway, tracking her song after he had felt its abrupt departure. He'd recognized Lily's voice before he even saw her, the soft timber that was nearly identical to his mother's. The ice that had settled in his heart at the sight of her so close to DG, her hand nearly touching the princess...

He shook his head to clear the memory, not wanting to think on it and the helplessness he'd felt. He remained at his spot until DG was safely inside, resolving to go with her next time.


	19. Chapter 19

DG grabbed her textbooks, placing her pen between her teeth as she started for her door. She had her eyes downward as she wrestled with the opening of her bag, trying to drop her books in. She was stopped in her tracks by an outstretched hand, warmth radiating up her arm where it had caught her on her shoulder. Her stomach did a flip as she looked up to see Cain in her doorway quickly pulling his hand back after stopping her from running headlong into him.

"You're escorting me today?" she asked, snatching the pen from her mouth, juggling it a bit as it slipped from her digits.

He nodded and stepped aside to let her out the room. She waited for further response but when none came, she just frowned and slid past him to walk to the vehicle waiting downstairs. He remained a few paces behind until she went to get into the car and moved around her, opening it first. She got in, the hopeful part of her positioning herself closer to the center of the bench seat to allow him room to sit.

She'd never felt so lonely as when the door closed leaving empty seats on either side of her.

 _'All negative emotion... anger, sadness, revenge...,'_ she recalled Raw once telling her, ' _stems from hurt.'_

As she watched Cain move around to sit with the driver, she can attest to its truth. She understood that he was angry with her for taking the risk. She understood that Lillian has complicated the situation immensely and likely had everything to do with Cain's response. But it was starting to feel like he was deliberately trying to hurt her and the thought broke her heart. She had been starting to trust him with more than just her friendship, more than just their combined responsibility to the kingdom...and now it was all gone.

She turned to the window, biting her lip to give herself something to focus on other than the tears that threatened to overflow her lids and the anger that bristled just underneath her skin. Out of her peripheral vision she thought she saw him look her way in the review mirror but she refused to look back, instead opening her bag to retrieve one of her books.

Thirty minutes later, she snapped the book shut as her door opened again. This time she didn't acknowledge him and just lifted her chin, walking like her mother had taught her into Central City Hospital. She found the good doctor much sooner than she anticipated as she made one of the loops in the corridor.

"Ah, Your Highness. Ready to try again with Mr. Larrabee?"

"Of course, Doctor. Mr. Cain," she said over her shoulder as she walked away, "I will be in the intensive ward for the next few hours. You don't have to stay."

She did not turn around to see his response.

* * *

 Cain watched the Princess walk through the doors to the ward, muttering a small curse under his breath before leaning against the wall to begin his watch. He was angry, though how much was at himself, his sister, or DG, he couldn't quite suss out. She should have told him before she went out on her own... It could have easily been a trap. The information came from a man who had just tried to murder her mother. She could have been kidnapped or killed, throwing the entire O.Z. into chaos. The bond was unreliable at best and a liability at the worst, the why and how of its failure still being a mystery. It was irresponsible, careless, and... and...

_Come now, is that really why you're angry?_

Cain grunted at the thought that whispered to him in a voice that sounded far to much like Lillian's.

_If you had found her with anyone but me, would the fear have cut as deep?  If you don't love her yet, it's only a matter of time._

He pushed off the wall, rubbing his face with his hand.

_You could have lost her. You nearly failed your vows once again..._

His mind projected an image of DG, still and lifeless in that city garden, her unseeing eyes staring up at him in accusation, his senses cold, bereft of her music.

Cain marched down the hall, snagging Benji who walked past at the end of his sweep.

"You. Go guard the Princess. She's in a Mr. Larrabbe's room in the intensive ward," he growled, jerking his thumb behind him. Benji startled before he nodded and took off for his new post. He resumed Benji's pathway, using his observations of those around him to distract his thoughts.

_Male, 40ish, lab technician, normal gait, no place to conceal a weapon...female, 20s, bouquet, delivery woman..._

* * *

Exhausted, DG excused herself from Dr. Pentaghast's company. She was elated, her treatment of Mr. Larrabee was a success, but she found she needed a quick rest and made her way to Glitch's room.

He smiled as she peeked in the door.

"Come in, DG. I was just thinking of you. The doctor says I should be able to leave soon."

"That's wonderful, Glitch. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Still a bit noisy but things are settling down and I feel like I've got control again."

"Good, the house is getting a little lonely without you."

Glitch snorted good naturedly, "I doubt that. You've got Azkadellia, your parents, and Cain. I'm sure you've hardly got any free time at all."

His expression softened as her face fell, "DG, what's the matter?"

"Azkadellia is a recluse dealing with her own problems. Lavender is toeing  the line between attentive mother and strong leader and can't seem to make up her mind which she'd rather be. And Cain-" she felt her face pinch.

Glitch's face took on a dark shadow, "What did he do?"

DG laughed around her watery voice, "Nothing really, Glitch. I'm the one who screwed up. I met with an informant who might have shed some light on why our bond is hit or miss but I didn't tell Cain I was going. And what I didn't realize was the informant was Cain's sister, the very one who was responsible for turning him over to the Sorceress and locking him in the suit. He didn't take the sight of us together very well and he's not been speaking to me since, not really."

"Wait so you met with someone who you didn't know without any back up while your bond was unreliable and you didn't tell Cain? And while doing this, Cain found you with the person he blames for the destruction of his entire life, again without any back up or protections in place?"

"Yes."

"DG!"

"I had to go then and I had to go alone! The informant would bolt if anyone else was there and there wasn't time to try to be sneaky about it. I made a decision and I stand by it. I would have told him if I was able to. I never want to lie or keep anything from him but you have to believe me when I say there was no time. And I'm not helpless, Glitch-"

"DG," said Glitch, his hands going to rest on either side of her face, "I'm know who you are as a person and I love you for it. I love your spontaneity, your tenaciousness, and even your near pathological disregard for your own safety. It's the reason we are here today. But... I'd also be lying if I didn't say it scares me to death. And I know it scares Cain too. You and Jeb are all he has. To him, you were missing and when he found you it was with the person who last destroyed him. I'm not saying he's right and I'm going to lay into him about your silent treatment but... I am saying he's damaged and has very good reasons for his response. Cut the man some slack if you can."

She sighed, "I'll try. If I don't hex him first."

* * *

After checking his watch, Cain started back toward the intensive ward to retrieve the Princess, his steps slowing at he neared. He sensed she'd already moved on and was now across in another wing several stories above him. He followed her song to the separate tower that housed the pediatric patients, finally spotting Benji standing outside the playroom. The young guard smiled awkwardly at his flint-eyed boss and motioned to the room to indicate where his charge would be found.

"She's in there, sir."

"I got it from here."

He waited until the guard was out of sight before peering into the room. A few children in wheeled chairs were playing with dolls while another sat on the floor staring at a puzzle before she tried to forceably smash two non congruent pieces together. Cain watched in amusement, recalling Jeb once doing something similar as a tot.

He finally spotted DG sitting with a little girl at a short desk. The girl had bandages on her hands and she gingerly held a piece of coloring wax between them.

"Make it purple!' she said, emphatically nodding her head, her auburn ringlets bouncing with the motion.

"A purple sun?" asked DG, "Are you sure?"

"Yep. It's better this way."

DG scribbled furiously before dropping her color on the desk and dramatically holding the picture out for inspection, smiling. Cain felt his heart clench as he watched them. For the first time he could see how DG could be as a parent... as the mother of his children.

"Of course it is better. You're right, I should have known," replied DG in mock seriousness.

The little girl beamed taking the picture from the Princess, "I'm going to go show my daddy!"

Cain had to side-step the little girl as she torpedoed out the room and DG's smile fell from her face when she spotted him. He frowned, an uncomfortable twist forming in his gut.

"Time to go?" she asked, schooling her face into an emotionless mask.

"I'd like to get back before traffic gets heavy. Best to always keep the vehicles moving when you're in them. Less likely for someone to get the drop on us."

She retrieved her bag from a nearby shelf and started down the hall, surprised this time that Cain walked at her side.

"How is Mr. Larrabee?" he asked.

DG nearly stumbled in her surprise but recovered quickly, "Well, he's conscious. "

"Your treatment was a success?"

"Looks that way."

They walked a few more steps before she spoke again, remembering Glitch's suggestion to try to take it easy on him.

"He's an unpleasant person. I'm not surprised that he found himself on the wrong end of a hex."

Cain smirked, "Well, we can't all be princesses that charm everyone at first site."

DG scoffed, "I don't recall you being all that charmed by me when we first met."

"I was preoccupied."

"As a matter of fact, I believe you insulted me-"

"I-"

"-and then you tried to leave me in a field."

He reached out, gently grabbing her forearm. "DG, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't where I wanted to be."

"I know that. I'm more curious as to _why_ you want to be here _,_ " she said, starting to walk again, his hand falling off her arm.

He opened her car door for her, this time sliding in beside her as she scooted to the far window.

"Have you been able to get anymore information out of the prisoner?" she asked, careful not to actually name his sister.

He shook his head, "I haven't questioned her yet. I left it to someone else but she's not given up anything further. Jeb said a travel storm has been spotted in the region and he's gone to investigate. I think he'll find something relevant there. I'll likely have to question Lillian after he returns with information. I just need some leverage first to get her talking."

DG nodded and they fell silent again. She fought the desire to reach out and take his hand, blaming the impulse on the bond.

He turned to her as the car slowed, "You going back tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Dr. Pentaghast says there are always sick people in need and I actually feel like I'm helping there. Definitely helping more than putting on fancy gowns and drinking champagne."

He nodded his approval and extended his hand to help her out, "I'll see you in the morning then."

She gave him a tight smile before dropping his hand.

The next morning she was surprised to see Benji in front of Cain's closed door, anxiously shifting his weight from one foot to the other, still in his pajama pants.

"Princess Dorothy!" he said looking relieved, "Mr. Cain was called away to the hospital in the middle of the night. He instructed me to wait for you."

Dread wound its way up her neck as she held up her hand, "Wait, why was he called away?"

"He didn't say. Just that it was an emergency."

"Is Glitch safe? Is it Az?" she asked.

"I...I don't know. A messenger arrived early this AM and he pulled me out of my bunk to come here. I'm sorry, your highness. I don't know any more."

She stopped to consider all possibilities. He would have gotten her himself if it were Glitch, or Az, or Raw. Lillian might have tried to hurt herself but that didn't seem to fit the situation and the urgency that surrounded Cain's departure.

Her stomach dropped as the horrible realization hit her.

 _Jeb_.

She grabbed Benji by his coat lapels.

"We're going to the hospital. Now."


	20. Chapter 20

Cain looked over the broken body of his son, a rage he hadn't felt in nearly a decade simmering in his blood. His mind played back what Dr. Pentaghast had told him hours ago when he'd first arrived.

_Your rider found his party... only survivor... something must have removed his Alpha magic to do this to him... it's back now and is likely the only thing keeping him alive...his attackers anticipated this and put a sleeping curse on him as insurance... it is strong...so far our efforts to revitalize him have been unsuccessful... it is unlikely... you should prepare yourself..._

He rose from his seat and placed his hand on his son's forehead.

He would find who did this.

He would bring them to justice.

_I promise._

* * *

DG nearly slipped as she stopped suddenly in front of Jeb's room, the sight of the bloodied body of Cain's son shocking her into stillness.

"Your highness," said Dr. Pentaghast from a corner of the room, startling DG into movement. The doctor looked worn and tired and DG could sense her nearing a magical drain. "Its a sleeping curse, likely put on after he was beaten. We've been working around the clock but so far no success."

"I want to help."

"Of course, but you should know we might not succeed. It is generally frowned upon to treat one's own family and I know he must be like-"

"He's my husband's son. He is my family but I still have to try."

The doctor bit her lip to hide her surprise before nodding, "Then let's begin."

* * *

Cain stood, glaring down at the occupant of the small cell.

"Not that I think you actually give a damn, but your nephew is fighting for his life at Central Hospital right now."

Lillian sat up at the sound of his voice and drew her knees up to her chest, the chain around her ankle rattling as it skid along the floor. She waited for him to continue.

"You and I both know that means he was weakened by something first." Cain's eyes narrowed, his hands wrapping around the bars that separated them. "You're going to tell me everything you know about this artifact. You're going to tell me your source. And you're going to tell me it all right now."

Lily raised an eyebrow at her brother, "Or?"

He gave a wry laugh, "Or I"m going to walk back to the guard's desk, take his keys, open this cell, and strangle you with my bare hands."

She scoffed, "We have the same magic, Wyatt. Killing me that way would take hours."

"Part of the appeal, Lily."

She eyed him a moment before her shoulders finally sagged, "You're different then I remember-"

"I don't care," he interrupted, his voice as devoid of emotion as he could make it.

She whetted her lips, her head falling back to the wall behind her. "I befriended General Jinjur while I was in Ev. She is the one who told me of the artifact."

"When?"

"The first day of the summit. I was allowed to traverse the shifting sands in the same air ships as her and Prince Mombi though I didn't stay in the one carrying the royal party. I was coming home to find you and try to make this right."

He brushed off her attempt to redirect the conversation to their familial strife.

"How did you know about the bond?"

"Again, from Jinjur. Apparently Mombi was present when the Princess was injured without cause. It did not take many leaps of logic to figure it had something to do with her being bonded already."

"How did you know she was bonded to me?"

Lillian rolled her eyes, "Word travels fast when ancient magical beings are killed. There were no other alphas in her party short of Jeb. Again, it wasn't a huge leap in logic to conclude it must be one of you. Afterward, we just had to watch to see who returned with a similar wound on their arm. Regardless of which of you it was, I needed to get this information the the Princess and make her aware of the danger that was still out there. So I sent the incompetent assassin," she wince slightly at this last statement, a grimace of apology on her face. "When Princess DG was seen with you at the summit, it not only confirmed the bond and those involved but also that the artifact must be nearby. That was all the General and the Prince needed to depart. I've already explained why he would be interested in it."

"What do you know about Evertus?"

"Not much. He's spent most of his life under lock and key, and has been under the guard of General Jinjur in the last few years."

"And the General?"

"She's a strong mage. It did seem like overkill to pull her from the field to guard the prince. But I suppose they wanted the best."

"Why did they let him out?"

Lillian shrugged, "The Mombi family are a secretive bunch, rarely leaving their castle grounds. I only know what I know through Jinjur."

"Anything else?"

Lillian shook her head, "That's it."

"Nothing about travel storms?"

Lillian looked at him confused, "What would they need to go to the Otherside for? The artifact is here. You felt it yourself."

"That's why I'm asking."

She shrugged.

He nodded once, turning away from her, "Thank you for your cooperation."

"You care for her, don't you?" she asked, rising to her feet to meet him at the door of the cell, "You must, to do all this for her."

"My life is none of your concern."

"I never thought you could love another after Adora...but, I wonder," she said, "how much of what you're feeling is real and how much is artifice from the bond?"

He glared at her, daring her to continue speaking.

"I'm just looking out for you. You've suffered so much, Wyatt. I don't want to see you hurt again."

"You know," he said, leaning forward, disgust twisting his features, "I think, even up until this very moment, part of me still blamed Zero for all this... that he found you, turned you against us somehow, and poisoned your mind. But I'm starting to realize this cruelness was always there."

"Don't act all superior, it's in you too," she spat back at him, leaning into the bars until they were practically nose to nose, "Tell me brother, how kind have you been to that little bride of yours?"

Cain's jaw clenched as a smug smile played on her lips and she pushed herself back into her cell. He snarled, "You don't want a reconciliation with me. You want a pardon from the Queen. That's why you came back and the only reason you are here." 

His sister rolled her eyes. "And I'm sure getting to fuck the future Queen had nothing to do with your decision either. Would you have done it, I wonder, if she were a disfigured hag covered in boils?" she ground out at him between her teeth, "We don't make decisions in a vacuum, Wyatt. I'm sure you bonded with the Princess to save her and the OZ but don't pretend attraction didn't play a part. So yes, I want a pardon. And yes, I wanted to come home. But that doesn't discount my hope for an amicable resolution between us."

"That will never happen."

Lillian huffed, exasperated, and turned back to her cot. "In that case, give my sister-in-law a hug from me. Best of luck to her in dealing with your stubbornness for the rest of her life. Now fuck off. I'm tired."

"Gladly. I won't be coming back."

Lillian didn't respond, just folded her blanket over her head, silently facing the wall. Cain marched out the building, his face the very example of cold fury. His traitorous mind brought up a memory of his little sister giggling as he took her on her first horse ride. If someone would have told him then that he'd one day despise that little girl, he'd never believed it. Now he couldn't stand the sight of her.

Pushing away his memories, Cain departed to question the rider who had found Jeb but he couldn't really provide any information. When he had found the younger Cain so close to death,he just scooped him up and made a mad dash for the city.

Cain made his way back to the hospital, sending missives with the royal guard to assemble for an immediate investigation of the site. He was surprised upon arriving to find Benji in the visitor's chair next to Jeb's still form, his eyes blinking slowly as he drifted off.

"Benji?"

The young guard darted out of the seat, accidentally rattling a nearby refreshment tray.

_Wait... refreshment tray?_

"Ozma, can't a guy get some rest in this place?"

For a moment Cain thought he was hallucinating as his son sat up in bed, giving them both his best glare from underneath his swollen eye. He just gaped, feeling as if he'd been clocked in the back of the head. After a few seconds, he moved forward, pulling Jeb into a tight hug, mindful of his injuries.

"Jeb... I thought... the doctor said the treatments weren't successful."

"W-w-w-well," stammered Benji from his place by the door, "Princess DG and Dr. Pentaghast worked on him all morning. She wouldn't give up until he woke. It took hours but it worked. The Princess was exhausted so she went back to the estate to rest but ordered me to stay here with Mr. Jeb for protection."

"She went back alone?"

"No, sir! Ambrose Fieryo escorted her back along with Marcus. I wouldn't have agreed otherwise but she was rather persistent."

"That she is," Cain muttered to himself before speaking more loudly, "Thank you, Benji. You may return to the barracks but send two men in your place-"

"Don't be ridiculous, Father. I don't need a guard."

"You were nearly dead a few hours ago. You're in no condition to defend yourself. I'm not taking the risk, Jeb. Don't ask me to."

The younger Cain looked ready to protest, swinging his legs around to exit the bed but stopped as the room spun and his torso swayed, falling back onto his sheets.

"Sleep. Now," commanded Cain, pointing a finger at his son after briefly nodding to Benji as he departed.

Jeb smirked, "I think the last time I heard you say that, I was six. Talk about deja vu."

"You listened then about as well as you listen now."

"I can't believe I ever forgot what you sounded like. A few years after you were gone, it got harder and harder to keep the memories. They just became images, sometimes you were just an outline... but now its like they're back in full clarity. Even the ones with just mom."

His voice trailed off, the latter part soft and wistful. Cain sighed and sat down in the visitor's chair, trying to find the words he wanted to say.

"Son...I'm sorry."

Jeb's head whipped around, perplexed. "For what?"

"For everything," he began, sitting back in the chair, "Before Zero came for us, your Aunt Lillian gave me an ultimatum. Leave or suffer the consequences. I was convinced that giving in to her or the sorceress was cowardice of the worst kind, and by altering our lives we were admitting defeat. I can't go back and change it and I don't even know if I'm capable of choosing differently but... I'm sorry for the consequences that you and your mother had to deal with. This is not the life I pictured for us."

Jeb shrugged, "It's not like you were vacationing at the crystal isles. We all suffered. That's just what war is, suffering until one side breaks. Who's to say things wouldn't have been worse if we'd left? Maybe our balloon would have crashed in the Sands, killing us all. Maybe without you, DG wouldn't have survived and the sorceress would still be in power. Our world would be black and dead by now. But its not. And that may be all because we didn't leave," he smirked, giving his father a cocky smile, "Or maybe this all really hinged on me and by staying I became a rugged fighter, propping up the resistance single handedly until reinforcements arrived."

Cain laughed, "Guess we'll never know."

"Nah. I'm pretty sure it's me. I'm the one.  Not you, or the princesses, or the adviser who knew how to reverse the Sunseeder. Just good ole Jeb Cain."

They laughed lightly before Jeb's face turned serious again.

"They're all dead aren't they?" he asked quietly.

His father nodded, knowing the feeling of overwhelming guilt that was passing over his son. It was the curse of their gift, to live when others so frequently died. "Do you remember what happened?""

"Partially. We were nearly at the site when a new travel storm appeared, ejecting several people. We took cover to spy. Some people were carrying large pieces of equipment, others had boxes. There did appear to be an unconscious person being dragged from the center. He had a white coat...we tried to get closer to see exactly what it was once the storm dissipated but we were flanked from behind."

"Did they use magic?"

Jeb shook his head, "There might have been one or two fireballs at first but then it was mostly gun fire. It was so strange... the sun was still up and the weather had been warm but it was like I was being doused with ice water. No one else seemed to feel it. I don't remember much after that until waking up here."

Cain worked his jaw as he took in this new information.

"Were you the only one with magic in your group?"

"We had some betas and rhos but I was the only Alpha."

Cain stood, pacing the room.

"Father, what is going on?"

"We think the Prince of Ev has an artifact that gives him the ability to dispell magic, rendering us all powerless, even DG. I think it was his people who conjured the travel storm, specifically General Jinjur. "

"But if it negates magic, how can it go through a travel storm?"

"I don't think it did. I think they kept it away to be able to conjure the storm. That's why you didn't feel it when you first arrived. But its obvious they have it now."

"What would they need from the Otherside?"

"I don't know. Lillian thinks this is all a power grab by the Prince-"

"Wait, Lillian? As in Aunt Lily?"

Cain grimaced at his slip, "Yes. She has conveniently reappeared in the OZ right as all of this is happening."

"And you didn't kill her?"

""Nearly did. A few times. Still might."

"Where is she?"

"Central lock up, awaiting trial."

Jeb's face took on a snarl as he seemed to go back into his own memories. Cain reached out, touching his son's shoulder, a bit surprised how much easier physical contact was becoming for him.

_Must be DG's doing..._

"She'll be dealt with, Jeb. I swear she won't escape justice again."

They were interrupted by the nurse entering the room, carrying an array of magical concoctions on a tray.

"Pain and sleeping elixirs, sir."

"Don't want it."

"Take it, Jeb. Just for tonight. You'll rest easier and heal faster."

He grumbled at his father but winced as he tried to sit up in bed again and reluctantly took the vials. His speech soon slurred and he fell back into a restful slumber. Cain stayed with him until his relief arrived, stretching his stiff limbs as he nodded to his soldiers. He paused at the hospital exit before deciding on his course. There was only one other person he needed to see tonight.


	21. Chapter 21

Glitch watched DG warily as he walked her to her room, taking in the rate of her breathing and the tremor in her hand as she reached for her doorknob.

"Are you sure you're okay? You've been quiet."

"Yeah, I think just over extended myself and it has me feeling a bit off," she said nodding a bit jerkily. "Not sick, or anything!" she interjected at the worried look that he gave her.

Glitch frowned uncertainly but acquiesced, "You'll tell me if you start to feel worse?"

"I'm fine, I promise, Glitch," she nodded.

"Alright then," he said, looking uneasy, "Goodnight, DG."

The princess closed the door with a reassuring smile before turning to face her room.

Well, not her room, her governesses' old room. The bare, nondescript trappings that initially had been so inviting felt false to her now. Her eyes glanced over the small space, a hint of shame becoming more and more prominent as she stood there. These things weren't meant for her, this wasn't her space...She was hiding and had been the moment the eclipse ended...running from her power, her responsibility, and her fate. 

She opened her door again, and seeing the hallway was clear, walked back to her old suite, mentally preparing herself for an onslaught of sickening nostalgia. She opened the door and stumbled at the threshold, shocked to find it newly painted a pale grey-blue and the portrait over the fire place gone. Instead, in its place, a blank canvas was propped on the mantle. She reached for the small note at its side, nearly kicking over a tin bucket with a burlap brush bag and some oil paints tucked inside.

_DG,_

_We both deserve to start anew._ _Welcome home._

_Az_

Her heart soared as she tucked the note into her bag, the first sentimental item she wanted to keep on this side of the rainbow. Their sisterly midnight tete-a-tete had covered a lot of topics and she was touched Az remembered when they had discussed her discomfort in their home. She took a cleansing breath as she took in the room... this... this felt right, a new chapter could be written.

She laughed as she stared at down at her hands, still trembling from her experience at the hospital. Her limbs hummed and her head buzzed from her newly freed magic. She imagined this is what a runner's high felt like but amplified to the to the tenth power, a mix of exuberance and exhaustion that made her feel as if she could leap out of her body.

She recalled exactly when it had happened. Dr. Pentaghast and she had been at Jeb's bedside for hours, the older woman swaying on her feet until she was completely drained and collapsed. As she stood alone, fear of failure had started to creep into DG's heart and her frustration flared.

_What good is being an Omega if I can't fix this?!_

She had raged at herself, channeling her anger, fear, and all the other emotions that fought for dominance within her...and then she felt it, like a damn breaking deep within her as a swell of magic rushed forward. The power flowed from her body, pouring into Jeb and she had to wrestle with it to keep it contained to do it's purpose instead of running amok around the room. After a few more moments she felt the dark cloud lift from the younger Cain and she clenched her fists closed, trying to stem the tide of magic wanting to escape from her body.

The young man had stirred, blinking blearily, a slurred "Prinsheesh?" falling from his bruised and swollen lips as he turned his head to look at her.

"It's ok, Jeb, you're going to be ok. Just go back to sleep," she said shakily, holding up a hand to keep him in his bed.

He nodded and gave a shrug before closing his eyes and this time, fell into a natural rest. She had stumbled back from his side, feeling like a newborn colt on unsteady limbs, and instructed Benji to stand guard over him while she went to find Glitch. The feeling hadn't abated much since and she kept having to fire off little spells here and there to relieve the tension she felt building under her skin... but overall it felt...good...heady...exhilarating, even.

She plucked at her shirt, still damp from her exertion earlier and scrunched her nose in mild disgust before heading to the bath. She lost track of time as she lay there, using her magic to create little eddies and whirlpools, finally exiting when her teeth started to chatter from the cool water. She pulled a comfortable cotton shift over her head before opening the door, hopeful she could sleep despite her excess energy.

"Jesus, Cain!" she breathed out heavily and braced her hand on the door frame to slow her racing heart. He sat in the darkened room leaning forward in the chair at her bedside, his hands clasped in front of him and his eyes cast toward the ground.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I mean... But there's got to be a better way to get my attention," she said breathless and moved to sit opposite him on the bed, tugging the edge of her nightgown down over her thighs. The moonlight fell in streaks over his face, but the angle made it difficult to discern his expression. He was frightfully still, his muscles tense as if gearing up for battle or preparing to take a blow.

"No, _I'm sorry,_ DG," he said earnestly as he sat back in the chair, the fingers of his right hand going to rest on his temple. Cain sighed before continuing. "My father was a cruel man. I won't go into details, but Clarence and I ran him off as soon as we could. Unfortunately, it wasn't before the damage was done. Clarence seemed to move beyond it but Malcolm was always volatile, constantly getting into fights. And Lillian, she was the baby. While she was always manipulative, none of us saw until it was too late that she had inherited the defect our father had when it came to the regard of others. A part of me worries that we all did in some way." He shifted in his seat slightly, looking uneasy. "I know I've hurt you over the past week. It wasn't my goal but it doesn't change that I did. And..." he paused, seeming to struggle to find the words, "After all we've been through, the risks we've taken, I know it seems ridiculous that I would get so angry about this... you've put yourself in far worse danger. But, DG, when I saw you with her, everything about that day at the cabin came rushing back. I was certain she would find someway to rip you from me. I didn't handle it well and for that I'm sorry. I thought space away from you and trying to push us into a more formal arrangement would ease that rage, the fear but it didn't. I don't like the idea of you going off on your own. I still think it was careless, but I should have handled it better. You didn't deserve the fallout of my issue."

"Which is?" she asked quietly.

His eyes met hers, "I can't bear the thought of losing you. And I'll kill anyone who tries to make that happen."

She stopped breathing as her eyes flicked over his face. Even in the moonlight she could read the intensity there, his face open as he laid all his cards on the table for her to accept or reject as she saw fit. She tried to speak but after several unsuccessful attempts, she did the one thing that came natural to her and launched herself at him, her arms winding around his neck.

He grunted in surprise as he took her weight before wrapping his arms tightly around her to pull her even closer into his lap, his nose burying into her hair as he inhaled deeply. 

"I can't lose you, either," she said against his neck, her eyes shut tight to ward off even the spectre of the possibility.

 After a few more moments, he pulled back from her one eyebrow slightly raised, "You feel different..."

She blinked in confusion, "Sorry?"

He took his hand that rested on her clothed hip and moved it to her bare knee. She suppressed a shiver and watched as he gently pressed his fingertips into her skin, his eyes narrowing in concentration. He looked back up at her, surprised.

"You regained more of your power?"

Her eyes went wide and she smiled, impressed, "I think there are still some barriers up from my mother but one definitely fell today."

"Is that how you were able to save Jeb?"

She nodded a bit sheepishly, "It helped that he's stubborn and has your resilience."

He smirked but shook his head, "I'm fairly sure it was all you." He reached up then, his hand pushing a wayward curl out of her face.

"What you did for my boy... what you did for me, I'll never be able to thank you enough, DG."

She blushed deeply, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the praise.

"Did you ever find out what happened to him?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

For a moment he seemed as if he wasn't going to let her escape his gaze, but then his eyes slid away and he shifted her on his lap.

"Jeb and his men were investigating a travel storm when one appeared at the same site. They saw men exit with equipment and one unconscious person."

DG's eyebrows furrowed, "Did they get a look at the equipment?"

"Nothing beyond the packaging. It seems to be some machinery. It looked complicated with dials and inputs but was unrecognizable to him."

"And the person?"

"A man wearing a white coat. Does that mean anything on the Otherside?"

"White coats are most closely associated with scientists and doctors there."

"Scientists?" asked Cain frowning, "They must need him to work the equipment. And it seems he came unwillingly."

"Could be an ally if we identify him?"

Cain nodded, "Possibly. I spoke with Lillian after what happened with Jeb and I think it all leads back to Evertus Mombi."

"What did she say this time?"

"She knew details of the bond failing, all given to her by General Jinjur. She thinks the Prince is after the artifact for a power grab in his homeland but I'm not convinced. I think he wants the O.Z. His original plan likely involved trying to marry you but he gave that up for a more violent method when he realized you were bonded. With the artifact you and Azkadellia are powerless and vulnerable to a coup."

"What do we do?"

"I sent a missive to the current King and Queen of Ev under the guise of it being from you to gauge the political climate there. Their country has been fairly reclusive and silent in the last few years."

"You suspect something?"

"I think the King and Queen are either dead or imprisoned, and right now there is a hidden power struggle among the brothers. Evertus has no magic but if he can take over the OZ and command its armies along with the artifact for protection, he could easily overtake his siblings."

 "But why the travel storm and the equipment?"

"Maybe he needed something, a weapon, that isn't infused with magic. Maybe he needed to make sure it would be reliable even if the artifact was near. It might be to protect it and him."

 DG cringed, "We might be in for a lot of trouble then. The Otherside, America especially, is known for it's firepower. I shudder to think what they may have brought over."

 "We won't stop until you and the OZ are safe again, I promise."

She took in the firm, confident line of his jaw and felt the anxious knot inside her unwind. They could do this and once again save their people.

He seemed to nod to himself an affirmation before gently pushing her off his lap and onto her feet again, "It's late, I should let you get to sleep."

"Stay," she said as he rose.

He looked hesitant, his eyes searching her features, "Are you sure, DG?"

She reached out and took his hand, squeezing it gently, "Cain...Wyatt... you're my partner...my husband-" his fingers spasmed shut gently over hers and she breathed in a shuddering breath, "-and you belong with me. In my room... and in my bed."

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

_"I just need to go get some things."_

Cain ran his hand through his recently showered hair before replacing his hat and adjusted the bag with his belongings over his shoulder. The rest could be retrieved later at a less conspicuous time. With careful timing and his advanced hearing, he avoided being seen by the palace guard on his way back to DG's room. He smirked at the ridiculousness of his situation... a man his age, sneaking around corners to see a girl. Never mind the men he was avoiding were guards under his command and the girl was the future queen.

 _Helps identify holes in security,_  he reasoned, glaring at the back of one guard who failed to notice him in a shadowed corner.

Soon he was closing the door shut and engaging the lock to her chambers before walking back to where he had left her. He rested his bag on the floor against the wall, the flat of his palm pressing on the door to her bedroom.

 _If you go in there, you'll be lost to her forever,_  his inner demon snarled at him, making one last plea in the name of self preservation _._

He pushed open the door.

_I was lost the moment she opened that damn suit. Just didn't know it at the time._

She was sitting up in the dark, her knees drawn up to her chest, and gave him a wobbly smile. He kicked off his shoes and removed his jacket before sliding in beside her.

"When we were fighting, I feared you'd never come near me again," she began, her voice soft in the darkness. She sighed and he waited. "I still worry that one day in the future, something will happen to drive us apart. When we agreed to do this, you asked me if it all went to hell, would it be worth it. I thought it would be but-" She grew quiet, her body tense, and she did not finish her thought.

He took in her profile, the proud set of her chin, and decided he was done. He was done with the denial, and done with trying to sort out what was him and what was the bond. Losing her would tear him apart now, no matter how he went forward from here. There are far worse things to devote one's life to than a good, kind, if reckless, woman. Damn it to hell, he was all in.

"I was in the suit for eight annuals," he said, reaching out to thread his fingers into the hand that rested on the bed. "I know what it is like to deprived of human contact and alone. I never want to feel that again. And I would never do that to you."

She turned to him, her eyes luminous even in the dark of the room.

"It's you and me, kid, for the rest of our life." He reached out as if on impulse to cup her face, his thumb passing over her cheekbone, "And I am one lucky bastard."

That seemed to wash away whatever melancholic uncertainty she held. She reached for him, her lips meeting his in a fierce kiss as her hands moved into his hair. He pulled her body against his, finally registering just how little clothing- and just how much bare skin- was on display. She deepened the kiss as his hands started to roam from her back, skimming up the thin cotton of her slip. His hands stopped to brush along the underside of her breasts and she let out a soft whimper that had him tensing to regain control...

He had heard in his younger years, in whispered teenage rumors from others, that the coupling of an alpha and omega was... intense. He had scoffed at the time, sure it was just another exaggeration. But now, with just that little sound... a simple expression of need and want... a bolt of arousal shot straight to the core of him, igniting everything that made him an alpha. He fought down the compulsion to throw her onto her back and plunge himself to the hilt into her.

He moved his hands, near trembling with need, to her hair, and softened the kiss, his tongue sliding slowly over hers before pulling gently on her lower lip. He knew his desire for her was raw and powerful but there was an undercurrent of sweetness that demanded he be patient, demanded he let her take the lead. There would be a time for everything else later...

He felt her tug at the edges of his shirt and they broke apart for him to pull it over his head. Once clear, she kissed him again and pressed her palms into his chest until he was sitting up with his back against the cushioned headboard. His heart pounding with the rush of blood in his veins, Cain hooked his hand behind her knee and pulled her leg over to straddle his hips, involuntarily thrusting up to the heat he felt there. She let another throaty moan against his lips and his hands squeezed roughly at where they rested on her thighs. He kneaded the soft skin there before moving up under her slip that had rucked up her hips. His hands stilled upon finding nothing. No small clothes, no underwear... just smooth skin over an apparently sensitive hip bone.

_She not wearing anything._

She must have felt his hands halt in momentary confusion and she pulled back from their kiss.

"I took them off," she said, a light tremor in her voice.

"So this is 'when', then?"

She nodded.

"You sure?"

Though he was certain he'd be the first person ever to die of sexual frustration, he'd stop if she was even slightly unsure. Instead of responding she rocked back, crossing her arms to grab at the hem of her gown before pulling it fluidly up and off. She shook her head to free the curls that had gotten caught in the movement. They cascaded down her chest, raven black against alabaster skin. Cain didn't move or speak, his thoughts flickering in and out of meaningful coherence as he looked- really looked- at her for the first time.

From the moment he met her, he'd been averting his gaze, either out of duty, responsibility, or most often, respect. But now she was his wife and he had her obvious permission. His eyes traveled across the curve of her collarbone, the slopes of her full breasts with soft pink nipples, down onto the curve of her waist that flared into softly rounded hips, before moving back up to her face.

"By Ozma, you're beautiful," he said, the words escaping him in an almost reverent breath. His mouth quirk up in a fond smile as a blush worked its way from her cheeks to her chest.

_She has no idea the power she could wield over men... she could have had anyone... instead she got you-_

His thoughts were interrupted as she met him in a kiss, her bare chest brushing against his and he was overwhelmed with the gentle burning heat of their skin to skin contact.

_If it feels this good to touch her, what'll it be like to be inside her?_

His cock strained against his already confining sleep pants. As if sensing his train of thought, DG reached down, and never breaking the kiss, grazed him as she worked to pull him free of the buttoned fly. He barely had time to register her fingers wrapping around him before she leaned up on her knees.

She kissed him hard as she slowly- agonizingly slowly- took him in. He gripped her sides tightly, fighting every instinct to thrust up to meet her. She let out a shaky breath against his lips as she settled completely on him and he ran his hands soothingly up her back, willing himself to not move while she adjusted to the intrusion. He kissed her collarbone, her neck, and then her cheek before murmuring in her ear.

"You okay?"

He felt her smile against his cheek. "More than okay," she replied a little breathlessly, "but... um... I'm not sure how to move. I don't want to hurt you."

He chuckled, amused by the irony, and kissed her shoulder, "You're not going to hurt me darlin'. No way this is going to be anything less than one of the highlights of my life."

He tipped his chin up to kiss her worry away, his hands sliding back down to her hips, this time spanning his fingers along her backside while his thumbs settled over her hip bone. With gentle pressure he guided her hips to roll forward and back again, lifting her before setting her down firmly at the end of the pass. After a few more strokes she took up the motion on her own, breaking off their kiss as she rested her head on his shoulder. Her breath came out heavily as she used his chest and shoulder to push and pull herself along him.

He closed his eyes, just reveling in the sensations... the tight, wet scorching heat as she took him in completely... the affectionate way her fingers played in his hair at the base of his neck... the small little moans she made under her breath as it fanned against his neck... all as her omega song passed over him, pebbling his flesh. He thrust up firmly as she moved back down on him and she gasped, a sharp intake of breath against his skin.

"Do that again."

He was more than happy to comply, and her fingers went from playing slowly in his hair, to gripping at his neck, her hips grinding down and swirling as if trying to hit some perfect spot every time he thrust up. He pressed his thumb to the apex at her thighs, finding that bundle of nerves and rolled over it. He nearly lost it as she clamped down hard on him, letting out a strangled, near pained grunt. She let out a frustrated groan.

"I'm almost-," she whispered, "but its like I just can't-" and then ground down on him again. The angle Cain was using with his thumb was awkward since they were sitting up and her body was so tightly pressed to his.

"DG," he said removing his hand and stilling her movements, "I have an idea but you'll have to trust me."

* * *

She sat up, brushing her damp hair out of her flushed face, heart still pounding in her ears.

 _Trust him?_  she repeated to herself.

 _Yes, of course._ She'd do anything to ease this gnawing ache deep inside. She rocked her hips once more, sighing as it just made the ache worse and better all at once. His jaw clenched and his eyes closed as she moved. When they opened they were dilated, so black, she could barely find the blue, but they were warm and kind, all vestiges of the cold tortured Tin Man gone. In his place was just Wyatt Cain, a glimpse of the man he had been once a long time ago.

"Okay."

Cain nodded in reassurance and kissed her.

"Lie on your stomach," he murmured against her lips.

She was shocked at the rush of warmth that pooled in her belly at his lowly rumbled words. She lifted herself up and stretched out along side him, prone and waiting, with her head turned away . She heard him get off the bed, a rustle of fabric that told her he'd removed his pants before feeling the bed give way. His body radiated heat as he settled over her, his knees moving to either side of her hips. Excitement and anxiety bubbled within her in anticipation. She felt his hand caress the curve of her waist before sliding between her hips and the bed, lifting them as he guided himself back into her. His other hand settled next to her on the bed to support his weight as he went down to his elbow, his chest pressing against her back as he laid over her. The hand underneath her slid to between her thighs, gently parting her folds as he started to move his hips against her. With her thighs pushed together, she could feel his entire length as he thrust in and out of her. A pleasant moan escaped her as he bottomed out, the head of his cock firmly hitting her cervix with every stroke. His fingers swirled over and around her clit, sometimes just holding wonderfully firm pressure over it. She could feel the pressure in her belly coiling. He rested his forehead between her shoulder blades, his breath coming in pants across her skin. His left hand moved over to grip hers, their fingers threading together.

The tenderness of the act pushed her over the precipice and she cried out into the soft blankets, unable to stop the rush of magic that left her skin. She heard him groan a muffled curse into the small of her back before thrusting hard and deep, and going still over her. He planted a kiss on her back before sliding out of her and collapsing at her side, pulling the covers over them both. Settled in the bed, he extended one arm toward her and jerked his head in a "get over here" motion.

"I don't think I can move," she replied smiling, "That was awesome."

He rolled his eyes before pulling her into his side, but not fast enough for her to miss the brief look of self-satisfied pride. She sighed contentedly, her bones feeling as limp and relaxed as the willow tree that sat near her favorite swimming pond as a child...

A child.

Her eyes widen with sudden realization. She could become pregnant. It was always part of the eventual plan but... well... they'd never discussed the subject in any detail. She lifted her head to ask Cain but he just opened one bleary eye and held up a finger.

"DG, I know that look and I know you got big things you want to talk about but the sun'll be up in a few hours. Sleep and we'll discuss it tomorrow, alright?

She considered this and nodded, returning her ear to his chest where she can hear the steady thrum of his heartbeat, as visions of blonde curly haired children run through her mind. She fell asleep easily, only faintly registering the kiss he pressed into her hair.


	23. Chapter 23

Wakefulness was slow in coming to Cain and he buried his face into the pillow to escape the slivers of early morning light that were interrupting his sleep, but his pillow was warm, smelled of vanilla, and tickled his nose. He opened his eyes to find DG tucked against his chest, his face in her hair, and his arm wrapped around her bare waist, holding her close. The night came back to him in a rush of images and sensation as he pulled back to look at her sleeping form, no longer surprised at the swell of affection that rose up within him. He wished he could stay next to her but the day's responsibilities were already calling to him. 

"DG," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead, slowly passing his hand up and down her back. She stirred, nuzzling her face into his chest before pulling away suddenly. Her eyes went wide as she looked up at him, color appearing along her cheeks and spreading down her shoulders. 

"Hey," she whispered with a shy smile as her fingers fidgeted absently where they pressed against his chest.

"I don't want to but I've got to go," he said looking apologetic as he pushed a curl back behind her ear, "I want to see Jeb before we head to the travel storm site."

"I should go with you. What if the artifact is still there?" she said, her voice still rough with sleep.

Cain frowned, "Then I think it's best I go alone."

"No-" She started to reply, her hands going still.

"It'll be easier for me to only have to worry about keeping myself safe. One target is better than two," he reasoned gently, hoping she'd agree.

"It won't be you watching both our backs. It'll be us looking out for each other. It's you and me, for the rest of our life, right? "

He sighed in defeat, resting his chin on the crown of her head.

"I'm never going to get my way again, am I?"

"Nope."

He chuckled, "Fine. Sleep a little longer then meet me at the hospital." He pulled away, retrieving his pants and slid them back on. He glanced back at DG, amused to see her staring dutifully up at the ceiling, having pulled the sheet up to her chin. He found his pack and went into the bathroom to shave and change. When he exited, she was on her side, facing away from him and once again asleep, the sheet she had pulled over herself in a fit of modesty having slipped down, exposing near all of her back. He reached down and pulled the heavier comforter from the foot of the bed up and over her shoulders. It would take time, he knew, for them to become completely comfortable around each other and he was fine with letting her decide the boundaries for now. He realized this was all new to her... not just sex but a serious relationship with long term commitment and anticipated she'd have moments of skittishness. It's not easy trusting a person with...well, everything. And true intimacy is to leave oneself vulnerable, which often feels like going against every natural instinct.

He knew all this. 

Didn't make it any easier to walk out that door though.

* * *

 DG stretched, blinking into the bright light of mid morning. She sat up in the bed, the heavy blanket falling from her shoulders with sudden remembrance. Cain had already left for the hospital. A small smile played on her lips as she recalled waking in his arms, their legs intertwined. He must have held her all night and the way he had looked at her that morning.... it had made her feel like something infinitely precious.

Oh and the sex... her face burned at the recollection. He had surprised her with how affectionate he could be, the way he alternated in handling her so gently with fits of roughness when he seemed to lose himself. She had a notion that Cain was one of those men that kept his true self for those he cared for only, the rest of the world getting stoic expressions and flint eyed stares.

She squeezed her thighs together experimentally, not surprised at the deep, yet satisfying soreness of her muscles. She had nearly backed away from him in apprehension when she had held him in her hand, her fingers not coming even close to touching her thumb as they wrapped around him.  Instead, she make the impulsive decision lower herself onto him, half fearing it would be impossible with her being a virgin. Luckily she had been so aroused he slid in easily, and while it had hurt, it was in that wonderful, hurt-so-good sort of way.

She breathed in and shook off the lingering lust that was clouding her thoughts. She bathed and dressed quickly, hoping to join Cain at the hospital. She didn't want to give him even the slightest excuse to leave her behind while he investigated the travel storm.

Grabbing her bag, DG opened her door, surprised to see her mother and father there, his hand poised mid air to knock. Ahamo gave her a tight lipped smile that didn't quite reach his eyes as he dropped his hand to his side.

"Good morning," DG said, a hint of confusion in her tone.

"Morning, spitfire. Take a walk with your mother and father, please."

"Everything alright?" she asked as they parted for her to stand been them, somewhat anxious. They couldn't know about last night? And even if they did, they couldn't be upset by it, could they? She thought they had approved of Cain...

"DG, I'm going to describe a man to you and I want your impression," her father said as he started down the hall, his pace slow to ease their conversation. "This man, he is an artist, and kind to animals. In fact he is a vegetarian as the thought of harming animals causes him a great deal of distress. He has been in love with the same woman for years, remaining faithful until her dying day. He doesn't drink, he doesn't gamble, and he considers himself quite the patriot, taking great pride in his people and their accomplishments. So tell me, what do you think of this man?"

DG looked quizzically at her father, "You mean as an adviser? Are we hiring someone?"

"No. we are not, but what would you say is your impression of him?"

Still confused, DG shrugged, "He seems like a decent sort of guy...I'm not sure what you're getting-"

"And if I told you he ordered the extermination of millions of people of the Jewish faith? Of homosexuals? And of any other people he deemed inferior?"

DG paused, "You're talking about Hitler."

Ahamo nodded then jerked his head for her to continue with them into the courtyard. Her mother remained silent, watching DG closely.

"Now another man. A leader of a large country, he pulls them out of a economic depression, leads them through war successfully and into a time of great prosperity. But he also imprisoned and wrongfully seized the property of Japanese Americans in a fit of national hysteria."

"Roosevelt?"

Her father nodded and pushed open a door for her and her mother before continuing down the stairs.

"Now one more. This man is a simple farmer. He has a wife and two daughters but the famine caused by the sorceress's reign left them without crops to sell or food to eat. They start to starve. He tries to steal food but is caught and imprisoned. Was this just?"

"Well...no, he was trying to save-"

"What about the merchant who had his goods stolen? What about his children that were relying on him to provide them with money to buy coal to heat their home? Does he not deserve justice?"

"Well, yes but he-"

Her father did not let her continue, instead stopping abruptly and DG noticed for the first time they were in the keep.

"And what if I told you that thief's wife and daughters died without him. And when he was released, he swore revenge on the person he blamed for the sorceress's rule."

DG said nothing, her eyes just widening in slow realization.

"So," her father continued gently, "when a woman came along and offered him access to the Queen, the very person he blamed for his losses, he borrowed a knife from his brother and donned a servant's uniform, tucking the knife in his palm under a tray."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"We are all complex DG, each with our own redeeming qualities and unforgivable acts...but sometimes it is only one that defines us, the consequences of this decision bigger than any we intended. These cannot be overlooked or reduced even in the presence of the other good we have done or the losses we have suffered."

"His name is Llewyn Martin," said her mother, speaking for the first time as they turned the corner to the man's cell. He was cuffed and on his knees, a guardsman at his side."His daughters were seven and ten when they died, starving on that farm while he was locked away. And you, DG, you will decide his punishment."

"What?" DG asked in a horrified whisper, "I can't... He needs a trial and a jury and-"

"I find it helpful to try to remove my emotional reaction and instead focus on the actual consequences of their crime or the ones I can best assume would have happened if they were successful."

"I am not qualified-"

"Not qualified? You are to be the ruler of the O.Z. The strength of our country is only as strong as your will, my angel. Can it bend? Can it break? Is it consistent? Is it fair?"

"I don't-"

"A man was witnessed to attempt to murder the sitting queen and nearly injured the heir to the throne.." Lavender's eyes narrowed in on her daughter. "What. Will. You. Do. With. Him?"

"I have to decide right now?"

"Are you thinking of letting him go free?"

"Of course not."

"Then banishment, perhaps?"

"No-"

Her mother sighed, "DG, his guilt is certain. You saw it yourself. If he had tried to murder a commoner, what would their justice be? This man did that and more. His actions threatened to destabilize our country and risked the very security and lives of our people. Your choice will send a message: This is how the house of Gale deals with those that threaten our home and our people. "

"I...I can't."

"If not you, then who? The big events are easy, DG but these...these little acts of governing... they will determine the Queen you will be. Are you a tyrant, or are you weak? Are you fair or selfish?" She paused, letting DG take in what she was saying, "Consider it carefully, my dear."

Her mother threaded her hand into Ahamo's and walked away, leaving DG alone with the guard and the prisoner. She looked at the man, debating on questioning him. He stared at the dirt between his knees, shoulders rising and falling heavily with each breath. Was he sorry? Did he intend to try to harm them again?

_Does it matter? Does remorse mitigate the crime?_

Her gut twisted painfully... his story, it was like a dark mirror of Cain's and she could not help but see her Tin Man in his place on his knees, shoulders defiantly rigid as always... if but for a few twists of fate...She slammed her eyes shut and turned her head to clear her vision before looking back at the man. And this time she was relieved to see no vestiges of Cain.

_We are our choices, not who we perceive ourselves to be._

And while Cain had chosen to leave revenge and murder behind, this man choose differently without any regard for how it would affect others. 

"Mr. Martin," she started tremulously, "You have committed treason and are sentenced to death. Do you have anything to say?"

He raised his head, glaring as if to see into the heart of her, "Some light of the OZ you are," he said and spat on the dirt, "Where were you when my daughters' needed you?"

"You're right. I was not where I should have been. But I'm here now."

"Fat lot of good that does them, doesn't it?"

"What were their names?"

"Clara and Anna," he replied, his voice breaking.

"I promise you this Mr. Martin, I will think of them everyday to remind me the power of the consequences of our actions. Both yours and mine," she said and nodded to the guardsman who withdrew his gun.

She did not look away as the shot rang out. It was a long, quiet ride to the hospital.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the LONG delay. A series of unfortunate events kept me well distracted (natural disasters, sick kids, work responsibilities, etc) BUT I plan to be back at it and I think the time has been good for me as I feel motivated to write and I was getting a bit drained there for a while.

Cain's fingers gripped the ledge of the railing, the rough cut stone biting into the palms of his hands. He didn't mind the sting, it brought some mental focus as his eyes scanned the crowd in the lobby Central City Hospital. She was near, he could feel her... He worked his way through the people below, his eyes moving in a grid like pattern in an attempt to find a familiar head of raven curls. His mind wandered, thinking of how soft they were, sliding through his fingers to bring her in close for another kiss...

He reached up and tugged his brim a little lower on his head to hide the heat suffusing his ears. Last night had been... well, he didn't right have the words for it. He clicked his tongue in self admonishment.

_Stop your day dreamin'. You got important things to discuss soon as you find her._

He spotted her just as she broke through the doors, the brilliant blue of her eyes visible to him even at this distance. He found himself momentarily stunned as she smiled up at him, and he didn't know whether to thank or curse Ozma for sending her to make his rusted old heart beat again. He moved, legs feeling heavy as he took the stairs down to the first floor. He stopped short when he got close enough to really see her, a clouded look shadowing her features.

"DG?" he asked and touched her on the shoulder.

"Hey," she said, her voice soft.

Cain's eyes narrowed and he ducked his head to better take in her expression, drawing back at the pain he saw behind the vacant look.

"What happened to you?"

She bit her lip and took his hand, pulling him into a small unoccupied storage room.

"You remember that guy, from the summit, the one who attacked my mother?"

"'Course I do."

"Well," she said, taking a deep breath, "I had him executed."

Cain just blinked, his mind turning over the words in his head, certain he misheard her. "That's the Queen's jurisdi-" he started, confusion coloring his tone.

"They made me...Mother and Ahamo... they made me decide how to punish him. They said it was important to show me what ruling was really like. "

Cain felt the muscle of his jaw flex. He was torn. He hated this haunted look in her eyes but understood the reasons behind the Queen's and Consort's actions. Lavender wouldn't be able to hold this seat of power for long, lightless as she was, and DG had missed a lifetime of training. Boundaries had to be pushed, challenges had to be cast before her and the question of one man's life would pale in the future when she'd have to weigh thousands on the scales of right and wrong.

"DG, you made a decision," he said with conviction, his hand clamping over her shoulder, "He's the one who committed the crime and consequences had to follow. That's his doing, not yours."

"I don't feel innocent. I actually feel pretty damn culpable," she paused, wrapping her arms around herself, "Did I make the right call, Cain? How do I know?"

She looked up at him then, blue eyes wide and glassy, trepidation heavy within them. He considered her question carefully, knowing platitudes and lip service to be useless and condescending.

"You don't," he began, "But that's the trick of it, DG, no one does. You make the decision you make with information you got at the time. The rightness or wrongness might not be known for years. The pain or satisfaction of those choices will be yours to bear."

His eyes flicked over her face, a swell of pride rising in him as he took her in...the lack of artifice in her comportment, the compassion and intelligence in her eyes, the steel threaded into her being that would enable her to shoulder the weight of ruling...

_She will be a great Queen one day... as will our daughter._

He continued. "But right now, with what you know, do you think justice was served?" he asked, his voiced coming out more fiercely than intended, "Did his punishment fit his crime? If yes, then own it and deal with the fallout, good or bad, as it comes and with the same fairness and consideration. That's all your people can ask for."

"And what about mercy?" she asked, a bitterness coloring her voice.

"Was he repentant?" he immediately countered.

She shook her head and he shrugged, "Then you have your answer."

But she still did not look assuaged, instead her brows furrowed and she bit her lip as if to stop her own words from tumbling forth.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm not sure I want to say. You might be offended."

Cain raised his eyebrows and folded his arms across his chest in consideration.

"Do you mean to offend me?"

"No."

"Then out with it."

Her lips thinned grimly and she let out a forceful huff of air causing her bangs to flutter as her fingers twisted nervously together.

"He reminded me of you. When I first met you," she said in a rush, wincing as she looked up at him.

A hot wave of shame passed through him and he didn't respond for a moment.

"I could see how that would happen. I was angry, vengeful-"

"Murderous," she interjected softly.

"That too. But only to Zero-"

"Would you have killed Azkadellia?" she asked more forcefully, cutting him off again, "If you had come across her, somehow, before you knew she was possessed... would you have killed her?"

Cain worked his jaw, knowing he had to answer truthfully, "Yes."

DG's face fell and she ran her hands through her hair in agitation, "Then how can I know what is right when the best man I know could have made an equally horrible mistake? He had every right to hate us. We failed him as rulers. His daughters died. Why don't you hate us? Why don't you hate me?"

Cain tamped down the hot flare of indignation in his chest, breathing deeply before speaking.

"DG, before you knew Azkadellia was your sister, were you prepared to kill her to save your mother?"

She didn't respond and instead just bit her lip in frustration as she folded her arms across her chest.

"And if you weren't able to save Azkadellia, would you have killed her with the witch to save the OZ?"

"She would have died-"

"And if you had never shown up and I had somehow gotten out of the suit and found Azkadellia, yes, I would have done anything to stop her rule. And if I had later found out about the possession, I would have felt horrible but, DG, without you, there was no other option. It was to either kill her or let the OZ die."

DG looked contemplative, the doubt starting the vanish.

"But that was not the choice Llewyn Martin was faced with."

Cain shook his head no slowly, "No, it wasn't. His was for his own satisfaction."

"And Zero?" she asked cautiously.

"Was about mine. But when I finally had him, I realized it wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't give me back Adora. It wouldn't turn back the clock to let me be there for Jeb. It wouldn't give me back my home. Killing him would only allow him continuing control of the narrative of my life."

DG rushed into him, her arms wrapping around his middle, and rested her forehead against his chest, "You're nothing like him," she said with conviction

"No, I'm not," he said bringing his arms around her and inhaling deep into her hair. He gave himself a moment to enjoy the quiet before pulling reality to the forefront again. "DG, I know you've had a difficult morning but I've got the men ready to investigate the tornado site. We need to move quickly to look for any evidence left behind from the attack."

She nodded against his chest and stepped back.

"I'll send a messenger back to let Az know where we've gone."

He nodded his agreement before taking her hand and leading her to where the small contingent of officer awaited for departure on horseback.

"No car?" she asked, as she walked up to Cain's white horse to rub it's snout.

"Roads aren't paved where we're going. Easier to split up this way too if we come across trouble," he said stepping into the stirrups to swing himself up before reaching down to help her up to sit behind him. She glanced at the soldiers with them, many she recognized from her own guard. None appeared surprised at the riding arrangements, seeming to confirm her suspicions that though they hadn't officially declared it, rumors had let it be known the princess was bound to the Captain of the Royal Guard. DG rested her chin on Cain's shoulder, finding she didn't mind in the least.


	25. Chapter 25

The ride to the travel site took the better part of the afternoon, their group arriving with a few hours of daylight remaining. DG frowned at the overcast sky as she dismounted the horse and shook out her numb legs. Her hand shielded her eyes from the setting sun and she spun to take in the rolling hills and knee high grass that undulated in the evening breeze. She stopped when she spotted it, a deep swath carved in the landscape, a small 'oh' of surprise falling from her lips. Cain split them up at the perimeter to exam the area, motioning DG to follow him to the northwest quadrant.

"Jeb said they touched down just there," he said with a nod then knelt to examine some divots in the rocky outcroppings, "Bullets struck here. Fired from that side..."

His voice trailed off as he looked into the distance, eyes narrowed at a point in the field of grass.

"What?" she asked but Cain's only response was a sharp shake of the head and he withdrew his gun. He turned his head into the wind and whistled at the others who stopped in their tracks and moved to form a semi circle, all guns trained on the same spot.

"Get behind me," he muttered under his breath as they started to advance on the patch of earth. Cain threw up a hand after fifty paces to halt everyone's progress, sparing a glance over his shoulder at her. He didn't say a word but the intent was clear.

_You damn well stay put._

Alone, he completed the final steps, gun trained on some yet unseen target in the grass.

"Hands where I can see them. Roll onto yourstomach real slow now," said Cain, low and calm.

"Can't," came a feminine voice, "I've been shot. A few times, I think. Left leg's shattered."

The other soldiers moved in, surrounding the woman in the grass. DG pushed her way past them, a gasp escaping her in recognition.

"General Jinjur."

The bloodied woman glanced up at her, "Your highness," she said with a nod of her head, "I'm relieved it is you that found me and not the Prince."

DG shot a confused glance at Cain, "Why's that?"

"Because he's lost his fucking mind," she replied, wincing as she pushed herself up to sit. She reached down and gingerly moved her leg to a more comfortable position, grimacing as the dried blood at the wound pulled.

"What's he up to?"

"He's got a crystal amulet that will dispel all magic of those near it. He's obsessed. He won't stop until he has the OZ and Ev under his control."

"How does he plan to do that?"

"He has a machine to amplify it's power, extend it over the whole of the OZ."

DG shook her head in confusion, "No, no. That makes no sense. It came from the Otherside. There's no magic there. How could a machine from the Otherside help him?"

The General shrugged and tried to run her fingers through her matted hair before they got tangled and she pulled her hand free with a defeated look.

"Don't know but he thinks it will."

"And what's your play in all this?" asked Cain, his gun still drawn and aimed true.

"I've been Evertus's... minder... for several years now. I care for him but I could see the isolation in the castle had made him quite mad. He felt unappreciated, marginalized. Spent many hours in the library just researching any manner that could improve his station. And so when he finally escaped, he came in search of it, that crystal that would make everyone just like him." She paused to swallow and gave Cain a pleading look.

"Give her a canteen. She's been out here nearly a day and a half."

She gave him a grateful nod as one of the soldiers unfastened his container and she caught it easily before gulping the water down. She ran the back of her hand across her mouth, streaking the dirt up to her ear. "I didn't have a problem with him seeking out a bit of power for himself. Nothing wrong with trying to improve your lot in life. But...he started to do things. Awful things." She took another gulp. "He poisoned his parents and eldest brother before locking the other away in the tower as a spare until he could secure an heir." She turned to look at DG. "And that's where you come into the picture. He is obsessed with magic and wanted to ensure his children had it. The surest way to do that would be through you. "

"But when he got here.."

"You were already bound. The artifact was indispensable now. It was the only way he knew to overcome the bond." She swallowed heavily. "When I realized he still intended to take you, I knew it was time I did something. Lillian Cain had become something of a friend of mine and so I sent her and Mr. Martin."

"You wanted to protect her so you sent an assassin to kill her mother?"

"No! It was a warning shot, something to get you on your toes, make you aware that you needed to watch your backs. I wanted you to know something was amiss, to protect you until Lillian could tell you more."

"And the first time the bond failed?"

"He already had the crystal at that point and kept it on himself for protection. That's how he discovered your bond and that it could be overcome. He watched your injury appear out of nowhere. He knew it meant that your bond partner, whomever it was, had been hurt. After that, he settled on plans to take over the OZ and you with it. He had me conjure the storm and guard it while waiting for him to return from the Otherside. Not long after that your boy showed up and I saw an opportunity. In the confusion of the battle I attacked Evertus but he used the amulet and I was powerless. He left me to die here, slowly of starvation, thirst, infection... whichever got to me first.  A 'fitting punishment for a traitor' he said." Her eyes drifted to Cain. "You son fell after he came to physical blows with several of Evertus's men. They beat him bloody into the ground but I put him under a sleeping spell, lowering his heart rate and respiratory rate to near imperceptible levels. When they checked him, they thought him dead. Then I passed out. When I woke, he was gone. I assume he made it?"

Cain did not answer, instead his eyes flicking to DG.

"Why are you telling us this?"

"I want him stopped. But you have to hurry. We were last in Foster's Pass," she said jutting her chin in the general direction, "but we always stayed on the move. I don't know if he will still be in the tower, but if you have any chance to catch him, you must go now."

Cain's jaw flexed, "And what if I don't believe you?"

The General shrugged, "I can't make you. But if you don't stop him, now that he has that Otherside machine, no one will be able to."

"It deactivates magic. He can still be overcome by force or the will of the people."

The general looked up at the Princess, her face twisted in a look of condescending pity, "You may not have lived your whole life with magic and so you feel you can go without, but others cannot. What about our healers? They use it every day to save lives. And the protections in the city to prevent invasion? Our borders? Even the sands are rendered useless against it."

Cain shook his head, "That's not possible."

"I saw it myself. He walked right through it, scooped up a handful, and let it trickle through his grasp." She turned back to the Princess, "Even if we used Otherside methods to heal and protect our lands, you'd still have to deal with the people. Those that want their magic back may pledge their allegiance to him. He could control them, keep them in line, and have them do his bidding."

Cain and DG looked at one another, uncertainty and suspicion obvious in their faces.

"Your best chance is now," spoke up the General again, "Our numbers are small. They had to be to move quickly. You just have to get the artifact and destroy it. Then everything will be set right again."

"How many?" asked Cain.

"A dozen, including Evertus and myself."

Cain motioned for DG to follow him and they walked away, just out of everyone else's ear shot.

"I don't like it," he said, "I think its a trap. her and Lily's stories don't line up."

"What are our choices, then? We could wait, but we'll also lose him and that gives him the opportunity to get the drop on us. Right now we know where he is."

"He's already got the drop on us if its a trap."

"But at least he's likely to be there."

"DG, you do realize when I say 'its a trap', I mean its a trap to get at you? As an Omega. I can't let that happen."

"So you want to leave me behind?"

"I think its the wisest course of action."

"And what if you're captured? He's got the artifact. He doesn't need me to torture me, drug me... not when he's got a convenient proxy."

Cain's face twisted into a snarl, "He can't rape you, he can't put his bastard in you if you're not there. I need you to ride back to the City, tell them to send more men. That is how you can help me."

"No."

"I can't stay behind, DG. We've barely got enough men to make this plausible and they need me to lead."

"I am the future Queen! He is my responsibility!"

"And you're mine!"

They just stared each other down, long seconds ticking by, both of their faces flush in anger.

"You can't make me leave."

"I'm not making you. I'm asking."

"And I'm declining your request."

A flash of pain rippled across his features before he turned away, marching back to where General Jinjur still lay on the ground.

"You two," he said, motioning to the younger of the soldiers accompanying them, "You ride, fast as your horse can carry you, to the Queen. Tell her what has happened and have her send reinforcements. Stop for nothing. And you," he said, swinging his finger at the other, "Take the General to Central City Hospital. Do not let her out of your sight. She is your prisoner."

"Wh-" sputtered General Jinjur, but it died on her lips at the cold look on Cain's face.

"She does anything that shows her intentions to be less than noble, you put her down where she stands. Got me?"

The young man nodded and moved forward the shackle the general.

He turned to the others, "The rest of you are to come with me. We've got one chance to stop this from getting any bigger and we're going to to take it. Any body want to opt out?"

Silence. Just as he expected.

"Good. Let's move."


	26. Chapter 26

Cain dropped his binoculars, ignoring the first drops of rain as they struck his hat. The Keep was mostly in ruins, a relic from centuries ago with its outer gates crumbled. The monolithic structure in the center appeared structurally sound, with tendrils of walls spreading out at the base, suggesting some the surrounding buildings still stood. He flexed his fingers, subconsciously reassuring himself of the warmth there.

_Still intact._

There were multiple entrances due to the decay of the structure, too many to fully cover with as few people as they had. He frowned, a sickness churning in his gut, the likes of which he hadn't felt since that day he saw his brother fall. He thought back to that day... the one he'd hadn't allowed himself to think about in years. His death had been near instantaneous as the newly made hole in Malcolm's heart seeped blood at a rate that was near incomprehensible. His eyes had lolled back before he even hit the ground collapsing like a rag doll in a heap. Cain recalled holding his brother's face, already cold and ashen underneath his hands while Lily had spoken. 

_"He brought it on himself, Wyatt. Attacking a Longcoat of Princess Azkadellia? He knew better."_

_"He did it for you," Cain had growled at her, eyes moving accusingly to Zero who stood with his gun still smoking._

_"There would be no violence if you would all just submit!" she shouted before slowly shaking her head. Her eyes slipped closed as her fingers went to press at her temple, "I'm so tired of fighting you on this. I'm sorry it had to go this far, I truly am... but more will follow if you do not stop this senseless resistance or leave the OZ. This is your final warning."_

His lip curled in snarl as he thought about Lily.

_Malcolm. Adora. Llewyn Martin. Death follows that one where ever she goes._

"So what's the plan then?" DG had asked, pulling him from his memories as she and the others joined him. He reached down, taking a small firearm from the strap on his ankle and handed it to her.

"I never really showed you, but you know how to use one of these?" he asked.

She nodded, "I grew up on a farm in Kansas. A big Saturday night was tagging cans off of haystacks." She took the gun, rolling out the barrel before setting it back into place. "Its a little old fashioned compared to ones on the Otherside but the mechanics seem the same."

He nodded before addressing the Others.

"Okay, weapons assessment. What do we have?"

Every man sounded off, each with two side arms and a knife and a number of rounds. Two gave each other the side eye before extending their hands and revealing some tightly wrapped bundles with wicks.

"Small explosives?" asked Cain, looking impressed. "Not exactly regulation, is it?"

The men shrugged a little sheepishly. "We were resistance before this. Did a lot of sabotage missions under your son. Old habits are hard to break, I guess."

"Alright then, We move in a sweep, clearing out each level of the tower as we go so they can't hem us in. Zeb, Eli-" he said motioning to the two men. "You'll bring up the rear. Save the bombs for if we get cornered or if we've got to drop the roof in. Colin and Fitz, you'll take the front with me and the Princess. The rest file in behind. If it all goes to hell, the only priority is getting her out."

He turned, frowning back up at the crumbling stone.

"Suns are nearly down and we'll have the best cover from yonder. That's where we'll go in."

Ten heads nodded in solemn agreement and moved to take their positions, backs against the outer walls of the dying fortress. Cain felt DG as her shoulder brushed up against his, her gun held in one hand while the other, nearest to him, tapped restlessly against her thigh.

He grabbed her hand as if on impulse and she looked at him expectantly.

"DG-" he started before abruptly closing his mouth again, his eyes locked on their joined hands, the pulse of the bond passing between them. Promising everything would be alright would be a lie and attempts to convince her to leave would only serve make her angry. He didn't want their last words, if these were their last words, to be tainted.

"DG, I need you to promise me," he paused to swallow, emotion creating an uncomfortable obstruction in his throat. Dammit, why was this so hard? "Promise me you'll get out, no matter what. I don't care what dirty trick you have to pull. I don't care who you have to kill. I don't care who you leave behind, but promise you'll get out."

He could see the argument form on her lips and he squeezed her hand tighter in a plea.

"Ok," she finally breathed out and his shoulders sagged with relief. He looked over at the others before making the signal.

_It's time._

* * *

Azkadellia bit into the apple in her hand, balancing her book between her thumb and palm as she turned the corner to exit the library. A flash of green and silver gave her just enough warning to lean back into the doorway, allowing her to narrowly miss being bowled over by a soldier in a dusty coat. He did not even acknowledge her, instead continuing in his near sprint to her mother's office. She peeled herself off the door, staring at him in shock. No one ignored her... they jumped away from her if they came upon her unexpectedly or would take detours in the castle to avoid her, but never did they just ignore her...

_Somethings wrong._

She put up a silencing spell and ran after him, her apple and book forgotten at they tumbled soundlessly to the floor. She pressed herself against the door of her mother's study, managing to catch it just before it swung completely shut.

"Your Majesty, I have an urgent message from Captain Cain and Princess DG," the man said slightly breathless. "They have found General Jinjur. She reports Prince Mombi is planning a coup and has the artifact in his possession. They are on their way to stop him and request reinforcements urgently to the keep of Foster's Pass..."

Azkadellia did not wait for him to continue. She turned and sprinted down the hall, bunching her skirts up in her fist in her haste. Her silk slippers slid against the marbled floors as she took the corner up the stairs to where the guests of the royal family stayed and burst into the room furthest down the hall.

"Ambrose! It's DG!"

The royal adviser jumped from where he sat at his desk, his stationary skittering across the surface and falling to the ground. His porcelain face somehow paled further ad he turned, his palms gripping the wooden ledge behind him. He seemed frozen in place, lips quivering before both sides of his brain processed her words, and he propelled himself forward.

"DG?" he asked already reaching for his travel pack.

"And Cain. A messenger arrived this morning saying they were going to a site to investigate a possible travel storm."

Glitch nodded, "DG told me about it. Its where Jeb was injured."

"Well, one of their party just arrived, saying they were going to the Keep at Foster's Pass and needed reinforcements. That's where Evertus Mombi is and he has the artifact."

"They'll be without magic and the bond," said Glitch slowly, looking over Azkadellia with some trepidation, "Well, I suppose we can't let them get into all the danger all on their lonesome, can we?"

A rueful smile blossomed on Az's face.

"Her adventures do have a way of getting us in trouble, don't they? Raw arrived this morning after DG departed. Should we wait for the military or just leave?"

Glitch shook his head, "We could move more quickly with just the three of us. Getting to the keep on horseback at night will take near until tomorrow morning so we'll have to take motor transportation."

"But the roads aren't paved..."

"I was working on a proto-type of vehicle, inspired by DG, to go 'off-roading' as she called it. It could fit us three and allow us to travel much more quickly then the soldiers. It will take me about an hour to get it ready to run but I don't doubt it can get us there."

"Wonderful. I'll get Raw and we'll meet you in the garage."

She turned to leave when she heard a stutter from Ambrose and glanced back at him, worry etched into his face, "But, Princess, are you sure you should go? Likely your magic will not be of use and if something happens to DG," he paused to swallow uncomfortably, "You'll be the only heir left."

She walked forward and took his hands in hers.

"She didn't leave me, not even when it all seemed lost. If Evertus Mombi seeks to take the OZ today, he will have to tear it from our hands," her eyes darkened and narrowed, "And I would like to test this 'artifact's' power against mine and my sisters. We withstood the witch. We can withstand this."

She squeezed his hand and left, back rigid and chin up.


	27. Chapter 27

Their company pressed into the base of the keep with their forms against the walls, waving at the dust kicked up in their wake.

"They're here. Or at least they were here very recently," said Cain, nodding at some footprints in the fine silt on the ground. They continued until they came to the central building, a thorough sweep showing this ground floor to be empty. DG found the stairs and braced her hand on the wall when she felt it, the cool burn at her fingertips that wound its way up her arm and into her body. She turned, her eyes finding Cain, his face a mirror of the worry she felt. She conjured a shield that flickered before dying. His frown deepened. They were at the perimeter of the artifact's reach.

"Let them go first," he said, nodding at the others as they started up the stairs. The next two floors were eerily vacant, the unnatural chill of the artifact not helping the dread that hovered like a specter at her shoulder. As they entered the third floor, DG pulled at her magic, trying to will it forward to detect any possible threats. A small bit of warmth flickered within her and she snagged Cain's coat arm.

"There are people here..." she muttered, trying desperately to hold on to this little flame as he stared at her incredulous, feeling it too, "I can...almost..." she scrunched her eyes in concentration and growled as the light snuffed out, the cold washing over her.

"How?" he whispered.

"My magic is trying to break through whatever it is this artifact is doing but I...I just can't hold on to it."

"Can you-?"

He stopped speaking and his arm wrapped around her waist, swinging her into an open doorway in one fluid motion. She was mid-way through asking what the hell he was doing when the wood next to her head splintered just as she heard the first gunshot.

The rest of their party had sought cover in other doors or kicked over furniture from the hall, returning fire in staccato burst. All except one who lay unmoving, his gloved hand nearly touching Cain's foot.

Cain looked around the corner before pulling back. "Only three of them," he muttered, his eyebrows drawn in consternation before snapping back out, his revolver letting out one sharp bark before he flattened against the wall again. "Two."

"Now one," another soldier shouted from across the hall as the gun shots died down. He leaned out again, firing rapidly before pulling back

"Wait! Stop!" came a lightly accented voice, echoing as it bounced off the stone. "I surrender."

"Set your weapon on the ground, and kick it away. Now!" shouted Cain stepping out from the doorway. When the man had done as he said, he motioned for DG to follow as the other soldiers flanked the combatant. Their new prisoner stood slowly, moving his hands to his head. The red of his uniform was covered in a faint layer of grime.

"How many others are there?"

"Not many. Ten of us...including the Prince."

"Where is he?"

The prisoner frowned, "Not sure exactly. He spends a lot of time on the upper floors working with that machine. We don't see him much."

"What is it?"

"Don't know."

"You sure about that?" asked Cain, drawing the hammer back on his gun. The prisoner scoffed.

"I'm down here with you right now, aren't I? I'm not exactly privy to the grand plans of our Prince."

"I don't buy that," said Cain. "You're an extreme fraction that has abandoned Ev's rightful monarchs. No one does that without a reason. Faith, money, or power. Seeing as you don't have either of the latter, I'm thinking its the former."

The prisoner smiled toothily, all pretense falling from his face, "Prince Evertus will bring the glory that has been withheld from our people for too long. He's bested the Omega. No one can stand against him." His eyes slid from Cain to find DG. "Oi, there Princess. You want to know what that machine is? A little present for you, sweetling." He laughed, "Only good for welping-"

His voice was cut off by Cain's fist connecting with his face.

"You seem to have gotten a little off track there. Evertus. Machine. _What does it do?_ "

"Fuck yo-"

 _Crack._ Another fist to his nose and the prisoner swayed on his feet.

"My, how your mind wanders," said Cain steadying the man with a slight shove. "Let's try that again."

The man spat bloody phlegm at their feet. Cain grabbed him by the collar, pulling him close for examination before shoving him away.

"Fanatics..." the Tin Man muttered darkly before looking back to his men. "Tie him up, gag him. Make sure its secure. Don't need any surprises at our backs if we can help it."

"I'd just shoot him if we didn't need the ammunition," said DG at his shoulder, her face pinched in disgust.

"A bullet to the kneecap would keep him from running if he somehow got loose."

DG smirked, "You know, you say the sweetest things sometimes."

He face didn't move from its concerned set. "I don't like this. Why send just three men for all of us? They shouldn't have the numbers to throw bullet fodder our way," he said, eyes roaming along the walls before falling back to DG. "We should get moving."

As soon as their prisoner was secured away, they continued their sweep of the floor, finding nothing but the bodies of the other two soldiers of Ev. Cain clenched his teeth tighter with every clear room, every floor, his mind cataloging option for cover and escape routes. One of his men in the lead stepped into a new hall, his foot coming down on a pile of debris. DG found herself tackled to the ground as the world lit up around them, the force of the explosion scattering dust into the air.

A high pitched whine in her left ear told her the drum was likely ruptured as she was hauled to her feet.Cain mouthed something at her that looked like _flash_ _grenade_ and tapped his own ear. She looked back at the source, the bile rising in the back of her throat at the sight of what was left of Fitz. She turned away, pressing her back to the cool stone as bullets pinged against the wall opposite her. Breaking cover, Cain returned fire emptying his barrel before moving back to reload.

"How many?" she asked

"More than twelve," he muttered, spinning the barrel closed again.

"Jinjur lied."

"We knew it was likely," he said, returning fire. DG looked across the hall to their companions huddled in their own alcove and was horrified to see two more bodies.

_Zeb and another... the dark haired Gilikin, I think._

She tried to pull from her magic and unleash her rage and sadness on these people but the increasing nearness of the artifact was oppressive, the chill making her teeth chatter and her hands blanch to the point it was difficult to concentrate. Cain pushed her down further into their cover as they were nearly overwhelmed with a new shower of bullets, the flakes of dislodged stone stinging her face and arms as they flew through the air. The source of the deluge seemed to be coming closer and Cain shifted to fire his gun blindly down the hall, trying to slow their approach. A muted cry of pain told her he managed to find a mark. She choked on the rising dust clouding her vision and waited for the searing pain that told her she or Cain had been hit. She wanted to laugh as he tried to block as much of her body with his as possible.

Like it mattered... as if it could make a difference.

As the bullets stopped, she looked up to see several soldiers and their weapons' aims divided among their surviving party.

"You are cornered, you are outnumbered, and you have no magic, Princess. If you wish for your remaining companions to live, I suggest you surrender now," came a male voice from further away. She and the other survivors found themselves being hauled to their feet and dragged into the central room where Mombi waited, his hands calmly folded together.

His eyes flicked over them and he frowned, sighing heavily. "There is no need for further violence if everyone cooperates," he began. "And those of you that pledge your loyalty to me will be rewarded. After a period of observation, of course."

DG faintly heard one of her men... Eli perhaps... scoff in disbelief but she paid him no mind. Instead her eyes darted over Evertus, looking for the artifact. If she could manage to get it... break it... crush it with something...perhaps that rock just there... She wondered if they were high enough that simply dropping it from a window would lessen its hold on her and their bond.

The Prince cocked his head to the side as he watched her scrutiny. "You seem preoccupied, your highness. Might I be of assistance? Please, tell me what troubles you?"

Her eyes widened in mock surprise, "What troubles me? About this? This situation I find myself in right now?" She paused, scrunching up her face in exaggerated thought. "Would you prefer the list given alphabetically or chronologically?"

Evertus laughed, clasping his hands behind his back as he slowly advanced on her.

"Defiant, even now," he said, his expression one that could almost be described as fond. "Its actually quite charming. Of course, I think that is because you are still hopeful that you will be able to dictate the outcome of this in some way... that maybe... just maybe there is something you'll be able to do... or steal... to change your fate." He stopped in front of her, his hand coming around to hover in the air, fist closed.

"Like this, perhaps?"

His palm opened and a clear crystal dropped from it, suspended from the delicate chain wrapped around his fingers. He allowed it to swing before her. "Please, do tell me, is this what all your hopes are pinned upon? Is this what still fuels that spark in your eyes? That whispers to you that you can still overcome... that you can still win?"

He turned away from her and held the crystal up to the light of a nearby candle to examine it.

"Then allow me to disabuse you of any misconceptions."

He dropped the bauble to the floor and ground the shard into glassy powder beneath his heel. He reached down, pinching some of it between his fingers before blowing it away.

"Magic," he began rising and wiping his fingers onto a handkerchief he removed from his jacket, "works in a myriad of ways. Sometimes it adds to a person... gives them raw power like in a mage. Sometimes it just enhances what is already there like a hearty constitution." He walked back toward DG, his boots echoing over the stone. In her peripheral vision she could see Cain start to struggle against his captives. "But sometimes... very rarely... it does something so unique, so special that even those who proclaim to be experts do not recognize it for what it is."

He lifted his hand to her face.

"Sometimes magic takes."

His fingers pressed to her cheek and she felt as if an icy spike was being driven into her chest, the last bit of magic within her crushed like the crystal beneath his foot.

Evertus smiled.

"Not all Alphas are so obvious my dear."


	28. Chapter 28

Cain watched, a slowly growing rage starting to simmer within him as the Prince reached out to DG. He jerked his pinned shoulders almost as reflex to shake off the hands that held him in place. As Evertus's fingers grazed DG's face, the air was driven from his lungs and a searing pain tore through his chest.

"Not all Alpha's are so obvious my dear."

Her knees buckled and she fell before being caught roughly by her guard. His simmering rage exploded at the sight and Cain threw off the men at his sides, sending an elbow into one's gut before turning and driving his fist into the others. The room erupted into chaos as the soldiers of Ev struggled to keep their captives in line. Cain lashed out wildly, not registering how many were on him now. His fist connected to a jaw here, his open hand slammed a head into a stone wall there, a spray of blood as he headbutted a now broken nose. His enemies hit their marks too... a blow to the back of his head, the strike of something wooden at his side...his ribs pulled angrily with each breath but he could take the pain. He could take anything if it meant he had a chance to get DG free. He had to stay on his feet, keep...

_DG._

A whimper of pain slowed his assault as he kicked a soldier of Ev in the head, the body falling unconscious to the floor. DG was now slumped over, her hands clutched at her side where he knew his ribs were broken. Blood trickled from her split lip, a mirror of his own as she tried to push herself to her feet. Evertus stood behind her, his arms folded over his chest as his eyes flicked between the two.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to notice," he said before nodding to one of his men. The soldier took the baton in his hand and swung it hard enough into Cain's abdomen to send him to his knees and DG collapsed again, her cry of pain echoing along the stone. Evertus stepped over her prone form and squatted down to be on eye level with Cain.

"Remember this anytime you feel like misbehaving."

The prince stood and withdrew a thin vial from his pocket. He flicked the cap off to reveal a needle and returned the DG's side before jamming it in her arm and pressing the plunger. As his vision smeared in to a blur, DG turned her head to look at him, her face streaked with dirt and tears.

He felt the weight of crushing defeat wash over him and it all went black just as his head pitched forward into the stone.

* * *

Azkadellia flexed her oddly angled feet from where they were crammed into this odd vehicle and grimaced as they bounced along the uneven ground. Glitch leaned forward from his position in the drivers seat and peered at the sky above before tapping the compass on the dash.

"It's pouring but we should be there soon."

Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the outline of the keep in the distance. Raw leaned forward from the backseat and placed his hand on Az's shoulder. She reached up to return the gesture, swallowing heavily.

* * *

Muffled noises... voices actually... were his first clue he was regaining consciousness.

"Hold pressure on it! No... just here."

"Sorry."

"I think he's waking up."

Cain blinked, his vision passing into double before rejoining into a singular image. Benji knelt on the ground to his left, pressing some cloth to his neck while the other surviving members of his team gathered round him. There was another man he did not know off the the side, slumped against the wall. Cain sat up despite the protests of the others and his eyes took in the cell they all now occupied.

_DG._

He moved his hand to take over putting pressure on what he presumed was a wound in his neck, nodding his thanks to Benji.

"How long have I been out?"

"A couple hours."

"And who's this?" he asked jerking his chin toward the unknown man. He looked well into his fifties, his salt and pepper hair standing out against his dark skin. He glanced at the soldiers around him before nervously pushing his glasses back up the nose on his harried face.

"My name is Marcus Guidry. I'm a physician."

Cain's eyes slid past him to the white coat that was balled up in the corner of the cell where it had likely been used as a pillow.

"You're the scientist," he said, eyes jerking back to the man. "The one they brought from the Otherside."

Dr. Guidry's face pinched in before nodding.

"The machine they brought with you, what does it do?"

"It preforms plasmapheresis," replied the doctor. He paused, looking at each of his audience before continuing at their expectant looks. "I'm a hematologist on the Otherside, as you call it. Basically I treat blood diseases. Sometimes that involves filtering the blood and putting only certain components back. This is a machine that does that."

And icy bead of dread pricked at the base of Cain's neck.

_He's trying to break the bond._

He lunged forward, his free hand clutching the collar of the doctor.

"Have you seen a woman? Young with dark hair?"

The doctor looked down at his shoes, "Yes. They came to get me just as they shoved you lot in here and took me to her. They had me place a cordis catheter and start the procedure."

"How long does it take to complete it?"

"A typical treatment is about three hours."

_Less than an hour left..._

"Excuse me, sir?" spoke up Benji, raising his hand slightly. "Why would he need to do this? He has her and your bond is pretty much useless now... I just don't understand all the effort."

"Maybe because if she escapes he likely won't be able to get her back?" asked Eli.

"Legitimate marriage?" asked another. "Their's wouldn't be valid if the bond is still in place."

Cain only half listened to their conjectures, certain Evertus's motivation was far more sinister. He glanced up to see the doctor looking at his neck where Cain still pressed the blood stained gauze.

"I put the cordis in her, just there," he muttered to himself before raising his voice to address Cain. "So what your men said is true? If she's injured, you're injured?"

Cain nodded.

"And the reverse is true as well?"

"Yes."

The doctor sighed heavily, "So if you thought death a greater mercy than whatever it is she is about to endure, all you would have to do is kill yourself?"

Cain stared at the doctor before nodding slowly, "You're right. He knows its a card I could always play. Even under constant guard I could still do it. Shit." He started to pace about the cell, "We've got to get out of here."

"But how?"

Cain's eyes shot around the small area but there wasn't much. A few dirty blankets, a bucket to piss in... He growled and pulled away the cloth at his neck forgetting himself for a moment. A small trickle of blood moved down his shoulder. The doctor followed his gaze and they looked up together, plan already formulated.

"They still need me alive for another hour. Let's make the most of it."


	29. Chapter 29

"Sir! Sir!"

Dr. Guidry shook the cell door to get the attention of the guard. "The bleeding is getting worse and I'm not able to stop it!"

The guard eyed the man suspiciously, peering past him to where Cain slumped against the bars of the cell, his rag now soaked in blood. He seemed to hesitate, shuffling back and forth on his feet as if he would go down the hall to alert the others.

"Quickly!" shouted the doctor, "We haven't much time and I'm certain your boss would prefer you preserve options than make this decision on your own. "

The guard pursed his lips unhappily before reluctantly moving to the cell with his gun raised.

"Everyone, over there," he said, jerking the muzzle to the far corner away from Cain who remained unmoving on the floor.

Once satisfied everyone was far enough away, he unlocked the cell and pushed at Cain with his foot.

"Oi!" he shouted before lifting his leg to give a firmer shove. Cain's hands shot out in a flash of movement, grabbing hold of the man's foot and he twisted, sending the guard failing with the sudden loss of balance. He managed half a shout for help before he was overwhelmed by Cain's men and quickly made unconscious. They surged from the open doorway, tackling the new arrivals before they could fire a shot. Cain rose and retrieved a knife from the guards pocket before cutting the doctor's lab coat into a wide bandage he secured about his neck. Benji meanwhile had found the rest of their weapons and redistributed them among the men with Eli pocketing the explosives.

"You alright there?" asked Dr. Guidry, concern etched in his features. "That was a lot of blood."

"Does it matter?" replied Cain rhetorically, sliding the magazine out of the weapon to check the ammunition before slamming it back in.

* * *

Dg kept her eyes closed as awareness came to her, using the rest of her senses to evaluate the predicament she found herself in. There was a heavy, pinching type pain in the left side of her neck and she pulled her wrists with a slow steady pressure, testing the strength of the bindings that held them down.

_Wide, leather...but my ankles are free._

A gentle hum told her some equipment was nearby and she carefully slid one eye open and immediately closed it upon seeing two guards in Ev's red colors. She felt woozy and lightheaded, having to take slow steady breaths to push away the nausea.

_What the hell are they doing to me..._

She let her head lull to the left and after a few more moments of patient waiting, she chanced a look at the equipment at her side. Two tubes were connected from her neck to a machine that whirled and churned... two tubes filled with bright red liquid.

Fear and comprehension struck her simultaneously, and while she couldn't quite suss out Evertus's motivation to try to break the bond, she knew it would be a death sentence for Cain. She again tugged experimentally at her bindings but they did not give and she stilled as the sound of new footfalls entered the room.

"Your Highness."

"How much longer?"

"Should be soon. We miscalculated her weight so it will not be as long as originally anticipated."

"Good. Has she woken yet?"

"No sir. would you like me to dose her again?"

"No. She should be allowed to say goodbye. I'm not a monster. Besides, we will need to test it when its done."

DG pulled again at her magic, only feeling that gnawing empty pit and fought the urge to lash out in frustration and anger.

* * *

Cain pressed his back against the cold stone and quickly glanced round the corner before leaning back toward his men.

 _Five guards, all armed_ , he mouth silently.

He nodded at Eli and the man withdrew two bombs and a lighter. Cain handed his rifle to the doctor and pointed at a nearby table after making eye contact with Benji. The young soldier nodded his understanding and moved with the captain to hoist the table up in front of them, staying just out of the line of site of the hall. On Cain's mark, Eli lit the small bundles in his hand, watching them carefully as the wicks burned down. As the flames licked his finger, he launched them at the far end of the hall. The OZ's royal guard all turned their faces and ducked as the explosion rocked the floor.

With a guttural shout, Benji and Cain used the table has both shield and battering ram, charging down the all to knock over any of the staggered combatants. Gunfire rang out in staccato bursts as Marcus and the doctor shot any of the soldiers of Ev that remained on their feet.

"They know we're coming now," panted Benji, dropping the table to his feet.

"We need to move and move fast," replied Cain starting off at the nearest set of stairs but staggered as a a searing pain tore through his back and he slumped against the wall just managing to catch himself before he dropped to his knees. The excruciating pain was over in an instant, leaving only an emptiness behind as if something had been torn from him. His hand involuntarily moved over his heart and he knew... Great Ozma, he knew.

_I thought we had more time._

The bond was broken.

* * *

"Just a minute or so more," said a voice nearby after a series of beeps.

A sudden rumble made the floor shift and the windows rattled in its wake.

_Cain._

"You. Go. And DO NOT kill that man yet. He has to be brought here. You," she heard Evertus say, his voice shifting, "stay with me. We have to finish this and take that thing out of her neck."

It had started slowly, like a twinge between her shoulder blades but the pain rapidly accelerated, blossoming outward from her chest to encompass every fiber of her being. Everything within her protested it... it felt unnatural, it felt wrong. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out and then it was gone, leaving her hollow and bereft. Tears burned under her lids, equal parts grief and anger. It was done.

She felt the pull of a tape at her neck and the sickening slide of plastic from her skin before it was clamped over with gauze and a fresh bandage.

"Get her off that table, we must get her to a more secure location."

The unseen guard then moved to her wrist restraints, undoing one before reaching over her to tug at the other when a second explosion rocked the floor, sending fragments of the ceiling down over them and she heard Evertus curse.

"Go!" he said angrily. "I'll take her from here. Get that under control."

She again felt two hands at her wrist working the straps undone. As soon as the leather slipped free, she struck out, punching as hard as she could into the prince's jaw. He stumbled back, into the wall behind him and DG flung herself from the table tossing everything she could behind her as she made for the door. Her eyes darted frantically around, looking for the descending staircase as his foot falls echoed behind her but she soon came upon the end of the hall with no choice but to go up. With a brief look back, she took the steps two at a time and threw her shoulder into the door at the top of the staircase. It gave way easily and she was shocked to find herself on the roof of the keep as a torrential downpour soaked her clothes through. As lighting flashed across the night sky, it illuminated the stone turrets scattered about and she slammed the door shut behind her before running to press her back against one of them. And then she waited.

* * *

Princess Azkadellia, Glitch, and Raw were ascending their fourth staircase when she paused and frowned, a cold unlike any she had ever felt before starting to leech into the soles of her shoes. It crawled up her spine and seemed to wrap around her like an unshakable specter and she shivered despite her best efforts. Glitch placed a worried hand on her elbow.

"Your magic?"

She held out her palm in an attempt to conjure a fire wisp, her face falling in dismay as nothing happened. An explosion above them sent a wrought iron candle labra crashing from the walls and after an exchange of worried looks, they hurried up the stairs. Confused accented shouts had them pressing into the shadows as several soldiers in red sprinted past with their weapons drawn. After a few heartbeats, they followed, gunfire and shouts closer with every step. Azkadellia steeled her resolve. She had wanted nothing more than to leave this violence and chaos behind her...but she would do this for DG. Nothing could hurt them when they were together.

* * *

A rush of soldiers had Cain pushing himself upright from where he sagged against the wall and he surged forward, launching himself into the throng of them. He heard one of his men curse behind him, apparently frustrated at his sudden lack of self preservation but Cain couldn't bring himself to care

"The other stairs!" he heard Eli shout, "Brace yourselves!"

The resulting explosion knocked them all from their feet and Cain winced against the rocks and glass that stung his face. It hurt to breathe even more now and something slick and hot trickled from his side.

_Shrapnel must have gotten past the coat..._

He fisted his hands against the rubble on the floor and he pushed to force himself to his feet. A red coated soldier leapt on him, knocking him to his back and he just barely managed to deflect the blade from its killing stroke. The sharp edge embedded into his shoulder and he grabbed the wrist of the attacker that held it, pulling him close to strike with his free arm. Stunned, the man didn't have time to react before Cain pulled the knife from his arm and jammed it downward just above his collar bone. With a gurgled cry, the solder slid off of him, unconscious and unbreathing onto the floor.

He rose, pleased to see his men still standing while the soldiers of Ev were either subdued or dead. He was not however, pleased to see the figure in the rubble of the passage to the stairwell.

"Princess Azkadellia? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, his eyes scowling angrily at the two figures behind her. "Is this your doing?" he snarled, his finger pointing at Glitch. Azkadellia moved in front of the offending digit, shielding Glitch from Cain's furious glare.

"I came on my own accord. They were the ones invited, though I don't think we have time to argue the semantics of it. I'm here and we need to find DG. Where is she?"

Cain's lip twisted before he dropped his hand, "Top floor. There's no artifact, its him. He's the thing that negates magic."

Azkadellia blinked, "What?"

"He's an alpha and his power is the ability to dispell all magic. He wants her as his Omega. That was the point to all this. It was always about her."

She frowned, "How many more of them are there?"

"Don't know. But I'm sure after those explosions, anyone left is headed our way," he said, pushing past her to the stairs.

* * *

A second after she settled into her hiding spot, DG heard the door fly open from Evertus's fury, audible even over the storm.

The rain felt like ice sluicing down her skin and she pressed further against the stone to still her trembling.

"You have no where to go, Princess, not unless you intend to jump."

His voice altered in pitch and intensity as he moved about the stone columns, stalking her. She glanced around the corner in time to see his shoulder disappear and she darted to another hiding spot, her heart thudding wildly. If she could make it back to the door, find her way down to the others, there was still a chance...

She waited until he moved to the far end of the roof before she sprinted to the exit knowing her footsteps in the water would draw his attention. She skidded to a halt as the door flew open.

"DG!" shouted Azkadellia as she ran to her sister's side. Cain and the rest of her guard followed through, slamming the door behind them, holding it bodily closed against incoming soldiers. It bucked and banged loudly as Benji, the doctor, and the others tried to hold it firm.

Cain started to limp towards her when Evertus stepped between them, his gun raised and ready. Azkedellia clasped DG's hand in hers but let out a shuddering breath when no glow appeared.

"Mr. Cain, you look as if you've seen better days," spoke up the prince as his eyes looked back to DG, taking in her unscathed form. He grinned widely. "I see my experiment was a success."

Azkadellia gripped DG's hands so tightly she thought she could feel her bones creak.

"You're more powerful than him, DG. You are the Omega. You can beat him."

Mombi rolled his eyes, "She has no magic. _You_ have no magic. And you live at my discretion... but you," he said turning the gun on Cain, "no longer serve any purpose."

"Wait!" shouted Glitch, his voice coming out strangled, the end of the word blending with the explosion of the gunshot. DG felt as if everything slowed down, individual sounds slurring together in an otherworldly orchestra. The impact of the bullet into Cain's chest set off a small ripple in his shirt, like a rock dropped into a pond. Someone... maybe Glitch, she wasn't sure... ran towards the Tin Man with his hand outstretched. She watched as Cain's eyes widened, a look of surprise on his features as he touched the bullet wound just over his heart. A bright red stain bloomed around his fingers, traveling down towards the hem of his shirt, and drops started to splash onto his shoes. His eyes glanced up to her and looked at an identical area on her chest, his relief apparent when he saw her clothes unmarred.

And then...ever so slowly... his face paled. He fell backward, crumpling to the ground as the blood seeped through his clothes to mix with the rain and cascade in rivulets between the stones.

* * *

The bullet was like a hot poker to the chest searing its way through skin, then muscle, then bone, before breaking through his heart and lodging somewhere in his spine. Cain blinked, staring at his hand with mild surprise as he moved it up to his eyes.

 _Yep, that's blood... a whole lot of it,_ he thought blandly.

It was so strange... he could feel it all... the blood as it poured from his heart into his chest to displace his lungs... the sudden numbness in his right leg that started from where his spine was now damaged...but it didn't hurt. It was uncomfortable, sure... the rapidly worsening inability to breathe, the constriction in his chest as his heart tried to pump against the compression of blood around it...but, to his surprise, he felt no pain. It gave him some comfort, not for himself, but for Malcolm, to now know that he did not suffer in his final moments.

His vision was starting to darken around the edges and he looked at DG, needing reassurance before he left this world. She was uninjured, now free from the death sentence of the bond. Relief washed over him, near blissful as a heavy hum overtook his hearing, but it was quickly washed away by cold despair. He was leaving her to a fate worse than death. Once again, when it really mattered, he had failed.

He started to fall, his legs giving out and everything, everything went black.

_I should have told her. Why didn't I tell her..._

He never felt the ground.


	30. Chapter 30

Her heavy breathing was the only sound that registered to her ears as she stared at Cain's unmoving form.

_Dead._

DG felt that empty space within her twist and collapse before it shattered, the pieces bouncing outward from herself. Her newly unshackled magic rushed out behind them. The greatest and final wall on her power had given way under her sudden and unrestrained grief. She started to run to Cain but was stopped by Az tightening her grip on her hand with near crushing pressure.

"My stars and slippers... DG..."

She ignored her sister and tried again to pull away only to be stopped by Az. Her older sister yanked her back and jerked their combined hands up to her face... they were glowing, near blinding in their intensity.

"DG," she said again, gesturing with her free hand. " _Look."_

DG allowed her focus to travel the roof, a strangled sound erupting from her throat in shock. The rain no longer fell, the static droplets just hanging in mid-air around them. Glitch was frozen mid-sprint, coat tails billowed out behind him and his face still in a mask of horror. Realization slowly dawning, DG turned to see a non dissipating wisp of smoke curl from the muzzle of Mombi's gun and Az reached out, her free hand smearing the raindrops in the air like paint on canvas.

"You...you've stopped time," she said her voice hushed in wonder. "DG, how?"

"I don't know... but the last block mother put on me before sending me to the Otherside... I just broke through it."

Az shook her head in disbelief, "I would not have thought it possible... even for you... but..."

"What good does it do Az? I'm too late," she asked, her voice tremulous, "He's dead."

Az who had been focused on the sudden display of magic, followed DG's sight, her eyes going wide.

"Reverse it," she said.

"What?" asked DG.

"Concentrate and reverse time," said Az more sharply this time, "You can do this DG."

DG looked once more at Cain's body and pushed down the grief that threatened to consume her. Taking a steadying breath, she allowed the magic to pour unfettered through her until slowly, so slowly, the rain began to move upward, gaining speed with each passing second. DG kept her eyes on the gun, not able to witness the moment of Cain's death again. The smoke drew back into the barrel followed by a flash that indicated the bullet had returned to the chamber. She looked back at Cain to see him on his feet once more, and color in his face. She let out a cry of relief and stepped toward him, only to be stopped by Az pulling her back.

"Mombi, DG."

DG nodded, her attention returning to Evertus and her eyes narrowed. She released her hold, sound filling her ears as time started up again and slammed her magic into the Prince of Ev. His body went flying into a turret wall before collapsing to the ground, the gun skidding far out of his grasp. The wind was knocked out of him and he struggled to lift his body with his shaking arms. The door her men had been holding gave way and several soldiers poured onto the roof. DGs arm slashed through the air and they were all sent airborne over the castle wall, their screams carried away by the wind in the storm.

"How?" rasped Evertus, murderous rage burning in his eyes.

She lifted his body again into air, this time pinning him to the turret wall with her magic.

"You wanted to treat me no better than livestock, as if I were a horse fit only for breeding," she increased the pressure on his body and he struggled as his chest started to crush. "I am the Omega, magic personified. And you-" she stepped toward him, her body glowing with a pulsating sheen over her skin. He screamed as his ribs cracked under the increased force,"-were an idiot to provoke me."

"DG," said Glitch, reaching out for her, his fingers closing on the torn edge of her sleeve.

She shrugged off the pressure on her arm, "He deserves to die."

"He deserves punishment, Doll, but I'm not sure this is right."

"I am." She replied, her head snapping like a whip to look at her friend. "He's a murderer and fully intended to rape me to carry his children against my will. He also planned to overtake our country, which I am responsible for. I am passing judgment and I am carrying out the sentence as Queen of the OZ and a woman who has every right to defend myself and my own. How would it look to our people if I allow him to live?"

Glitch looked helplessly at Cain who now slumped against Azkadellia who had gone to his side.

"She's well within her rights, Glitch. You know she is and I can't say I disagree."

Glitch stepped back and turned away as DG pushed her magic forward in one forceful wave. With a strangled gasp, the Princes' body was crushed against the turret and unceremoniously dropped to the ground.

DG clenched her fists as she stood shaking, adrenaline and magic coursing within her.

An alarmed cry had DG's attention back on her sister. Cain had collapsed against the eldest Princess and she was having difficulty lowering him safely to the ground. Raw and DG rushed to their side, the princess tossing up a shield to divert the rain. Cain was conscious but his breaths were shallow and labored.

"Can you heal him?" asked Benji from just over her shoulder.

"No, not from this. I can remove spells but I never learned how to repair physical damage. He can though," she replied nodding to Raw who had gripped the Tin man's hand, his eyes pulled tight in concentration.

"DG..." wheezed Cain, drawing her eyes to his.

"Hang on Cain, I'll fix it," she said and extended a hand behind her. "Someone give me a knife." She took the offered item and sliding her hand from Cain's opened her palm to poise the knife above it.

Cain wrenched his other hand free of Raw, snatching DG's hand with the knife to still its movement.

"No."

"But Cain-"

"It won't help me now, and if I'm too far gone, you'll die too."

"No, I-"

"Cain right. His magic back and Raw can heal. No need for bond right now." interrupted the healer and he started to pry Cain's fingers from DG's wrist.

She rocked back on her heels, unsure of what to do and feeling useless. After several long minutes, Raw released Cain's hand and sagged with fatigue.

"Raw heal worst of it but can do no more for now. Must get back to Central City Hospital."

Azkadellia nodded looking at the royal adviser, "Glitch, take him in the vehicle to Central City. The rest of us will wait for the army in the morning."

"No," protested Cain as Benji and Glitch hauled him to his feet. Azkadellia glanced at her sister who sat tired and despondent on the floor. In a rare display of power, Azkadellia allowed her magic to seep through her form, casting her in silvery glow as she rested one palm on DG's shoulder.

"She'll be safe with us. I'm not asking Captain, its an order."

Cain grit his teeth, his jaw creaking under the pressure but after a long look at DG, allowed himself to be pulled to the door. Azkadellia jerked her head to the others to follow, leaving her and Raw alone with DG. She moved to kneel behind her sister, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. The shield above them blinked out of existence, and the rain once again fell over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the home stretch now my friends. I think this maybe has 1-2 chapters left? Thank you for those who stuck with it over this year and gave reviews on so many chapters and kudos. Right now this and MM are in the top 5 of DG/Cain fics on this site. And since this is such a small and decade old fandom, it really means so much. I wasn't sure anyone was going to read my stuff at all when I started. I hope you enjoyed it. I hope it scratched any itch you may have had for multi-chapter new DG and Cain. I encourage everyone who is thinking of writing to do it, you may never know who is sitting at the computer going "YES! I didn't think anyone cared about this anymore!"


	31. Chapter 31

The silence in the vehicle felt like a suffocating blanket. Glitch glanced frequently at the hunched over form of Cain, reassuring himself with the rise and fall of the Tin Man's shoulders. He had tried several times to speak but found himself unnerved by the stillness of his friend.

"Cain..."

"Not now."

"Well, seeing as how your internal organs are barely knitted together, I think you're a rather captive audience."

"I can still shoot you."

Glitch sighed heavily as he navigated the small vehicle over the terrain, "Why wouldn't you let her do it Cain?"

For a moment, Glitch did not think he would answer.

"I already explained," was all he replied.

"So when she asks tomorrow, what will your excuse be then?"

Cain shifted, casting a disgruntled look in his friend's direction, "It's better this way."

Glitch snorted, "For you, for her, or the kingdom?"

"Glitch..." came the warning growl.

"Because you actually aren't a half bad choice for Consort... the rest of the aristocracy is terrified of you, the people admire you, the army respects you-"

"I don't care about being Consort."

"Which should probably be a prerequisite for the position. So that's settled. I think what's best for you is fairly obvious-"

Cain's hand slammed on the dash of the car, his knuckles white as they pressed downward.

Glitch hung his head briefly before returning his eyes to his path, "Cain.. has it occurred to you to let DG decide what's best for her? Even if she thinks what's best for her is you?"

In his side eye, Glitch saw Cain's hands spasm on the dash.

"Three months ago she was tossed from a travel storm to a place she can't remember, found a whole family she didn't even know existed in distress, and a kingdom she didn't even realize she was responsible for near its destruction. Somehow she managed to save it, her family, and even a few of us along the way. But it cost her." He pulled his hand back, his eyes on his empty ring finger before closing it tightly. "She lost the only parents she remembered, the only home she'd ever known, and found herself forcibly married to a man she just met. Before she even has time to get her bearings, someone tries to murder her mother and kidnap her for their own means. She had very little choice in any of it. That's all I'm trying to do. Make sure she has a choice and the time to make it."

"And so I ask again, what if she chooses you?"

Cain's voice was forced through clenched teeth, "I couldn't stop any of this from happening. I couldn't save her. Never anything more than a liability. I'm not what she needs. And we are done with this conversation."

"Fine," said Glitch, "But just consider this: what if you're what she wants?

He received no reply and turned his attention back to his path ahead.

"Turn here," spoke up Cain after an hour or so.

Glitch gave him the side eye and slowed down the vehicle but did not change direction.

"I'm not going to the hospital."

The adviser didn't respond but did not change the direction of the wheel either.

"So help me, Glitch, turn that wheel or I'm walking."

Glitch frowned but kept going and had to slam on the break as Cain opened the door.

"Fine, fine... you unmitigated, stubborn ass," he grumbled, turning to star exasperated at the Tin Man. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

* * *

Cain stretched in the setting sun, rolling his shoulders before reaching for the axe at his side. The weather was that wonderful part of the year where the evenings were reinvigorating and ideal for outdoor labor. He turned his attention to the wood pile he'd been working through. Mechanically he went through the movements. Balance wood on block... aim... swing... split... toss... repeat.

If he were honest with himself, most things he did these days were strictly our of need and routine. He had returned to his old cabin and after taking a couple of days to heal, got to work on restoration. For what he wasn't sure... no matter how many rotten boards he replaced, to still felt like a mockery of the warm home he once knew.

It had been two months since Glitch had dropped him off, insisting he stay the day to make sure Cain would live through it. On his departure, Cain made it clear to Glitch his want for solitude. He knew he was punishing himself for his failures to protect those he loved and had returned here seeking some sort of redemption.

But he had found no peace here.

"Dad," Jeb called from where he climbed down from the roof where he'd been placing jogged over to his father mopping his brown with the handkerchief from his pocket. "I'm going to head back into the city. I want to get back before it gets too late. You'll be alright?"

Cain nodded and Jeb turned to go.

"Son, wait."

Jeb turned and waited while his father seemed to need a minute to gather his thoughts.

"We're nearly done fixing this place and, well ...I had been thinking I could settle back down here..."

"But it doesn't feel like home?"

Cain shook his head in agreement. "I'd like to give it to you, if you want it. If its not too difficult being here."

"What about you? Where will you go?"

Cain shrugged. "Probably go find your Uncle Clarence. After that, not sure."

Jeb nodded and pretended to find the tree line particularly interesting as he spoke again.

"Are you going to see her?"

Cain sighed, "We've been over this. She's got a second chance to live her life and I'm not going to muddy the waters for her."

Jeb gave a frustrated laugh, his hands going to his hips, "Right. You know best."

"Jeb," growled Cain and his son threw up his hands in frustration.

"Fine, father."

They both stood in awkward silence until Jeb turned to walk away.

"Take care of yourself," he said over his shoulder and hopped into the cab of the truck before speeding down the lane.

Cain leaned heavily on the axe still in his hands, the doubt washing over him.

 _No_ , he thought straightening up. He had regrets about how he'd gone about it but was still confident it was the right decision.

His fingers flexed as if searching for that familiar warmth. He still felt its absence, like a phantom limb that refused to be ignored. He pushed away the ache he felt in his chest and twisted to heave the great axe once again.

He missed his mark when he felt it...the rush over his skin, the imperceptible pull. The axe handle slipped from his hands and fell softly into the grass at his feet. 

_DG._

He swallowed thickly and steeled himself before turning to follow it. He rounded the corner of the house, stumbling as he spotted her at the end of the pier as she looked out over the lake. The sun glinted off her gown, that shimmered like floating embers in the orange glow. Even at this distance he could make out the crown that sat upon her brow.

His heart constricted painfully at the sight of her and he felt as if the wind had been knocked from him. That he had ever called this ethereal creature his seemed impossible to him now. 

With great effort he moved himself forward onto the wood slats of the tiny platform.

 "If you want me to leave, I will, but I came here to say some things first," she said, her back still to him. "First of all, I'm the one who gets to decide if a relationship is good for me or if it is what I want. If you don't care for me and you want to go your own way, that's fine but no one decides whats best for me, except me." 

She paused and turned, her face composed but with hurt swimming in her eyes. Guilt, knowing he was the one who put is there, settled heavily in his chest. 

"I understand if all this," she said gesturing to the crown, "is more complication than you want. I even understand if you don't want me, whatever your reasons may be. I can live with that and I can and will move on. But if you think that you are somehow sparing me or doing me a favor...you're not. If there is anything I've learned since I arrived in that tornado,  it's that nothing is guaranteed and things don't always work out like you hoped. So enjoy what you've got while you've got it and fight like hell to keep it. So this is me, fighting like hell."

He crossed the remaining distance between them, sliding his hat from his head. She looked up at him, her hands fisted at her sides as she waited for him to speak. Her breathing was deep and visible as if bracing herself for his response.

 He reached out, his fingers grazing her cheek. "Don't ever think, even a moment, that I don't want you," he said quietly before leaning in to brush his lips against hers. He pulled back, taking in a sharp inhale.

"I love you, DG."

She made a soft strangled sound of surprise before closing the gap to kiss him again, her fists twisting in his shirt.

"I love you, too," she murmured against his lips. His hands started to reach for her waist when she suddenly shoved him backwards. He lost his footing and tumbled into the water below. She was laughing as he surfaced, and grinned down at him, her hands resting on her hips. 

"That was for not going to the hospital after being shot, stabbed, and blown up."

He tilted his head in confusion, " I don't recall being shot."

The grin fell from her face, "Oh yea, you missed that part. I'll explain after you've dried off." She started to walk back to his cabin but stopped to needle him a bit. "Come on, old man. Whats keeping you in that water?  Your arthritis acting up?" 

He glared before deftly jumping back on the pier and she took off, anticipating swift retribution. He did have something of that nature in mind, but infinitely more fun than being doused in lake water.

He smiled as she disappeared behind the cabin door.

He was finally home.


End file.
